Thorn Chronicles: Unova Adventure
by Spinning Furret
Summary: Thorn started with a Egg his Uncle got him. He is joined by Hayla and Cilan for a while. He aims to get all eleven Unova Badges. With threats and lies hanging over his head, it'll be up to Thorn to stop the rise of Team Plasma. And with a few Pokemon, Thorn is determined either way. And he's gaining fans, whom nicknamed him the 'Blue Trenchcoat.' Complete!
1. Getting the Egg! Set Out for Nuvema Town

**Thorn Chronicles: Unova Adventure**

**Episode One: Getting the Egg! Set Out for Nuvema Town!  
**

Thorn smiled and put on his hat. "Finally!" He said, putting on his dark blue jacket. It was time for his Pokemon journeys to begin. Today he was set to get the Egg.

He lived near Nuvema Town, in a homely little place called Spissarsus Town. He would be getting the Egg from a relative in Johto. He had no idea what Pokemon would be in the Egg (and he bet his uncle wouldn't tell him), so he would head to Nuvema Town and have Professor Juniper identify which Pokemon was in the Egg.

Thorn ran down to the living room and sat down in his favorite chair, a plush rocking chair. Unusual of him, but he didn't care. It was comfy and relaxing. He was rather excited, so he was less patient then ordinary.

"When will Uncle Zach arrive?" He asked, turning his head to his father.

"He'll be hear soon. He said he was flying on his Staraptor after arriving at Mistralton City." His father walked over to him. "I can't believe you're leaving. Time seems to fly when you're my age." His father's eyes twinkled. "Here's some PokeBalls. I'm afraid that you'll have to get the Pokedex from Professor Juniper. Oh, speak of the devil, he's here!"

Just then the door banged and Uncle Zach walked in. "Thorn!" He said, opening his arms for a bear hug. "Zach!" Thorn said, leaping into the hug. Not literally.

"Good to see ya, Thorn." Zach said, removing his arms and reaching into the bag. "An' here is yer Egg. Straight from Johto! I don' know what's in it..." Thorn looked at his Uncle pointedly. "Alright, I do know what's innit, but I'm not gonna tell ya!" Thorn grasped the container that held the Egg, looking at it. It was pale brown with cardinal red rings.

"I think it might be Shiny." Zach smirked. "I think I'd better head off back to Mistralton, I booked a plane for tomorrow, and it'll take me a bit of time to fly back." Zach pulled out a PokeBall and left the building, Thorn and his father following. "Come on out, Staraptor." A Staraptor was released from the PokeBall. "We're heading back to Mistralton!" Zach said, climbing onto Staraptor, who took off.

"Bye, Uncle!" Thorn called. "See you later!" Thorn's father called.

"I'll be going now, Dad." Thorn said.

There was a single tear in his Dad's eye. "See you, Thorn. Call sometime, alright?"

"Alright!" Thorn smiled, raising two fingers together in the air as he walked off.

It was off to Nuvema Town. Only partway there it occurred to Thorn that he did not have a bag, Pokemon, or any food, let alone water. However, it was not a problem, as Thorn rather liked the taste of Berries.

* * *

"Some Oran... Lum... pinch of Rawst... a little bit of Aspear... and quite a bit of Leppa!" Thorn finished, mixing them. He placed it over the pan he made, shaking it until it was lightly cooked.

"Delicious!" Thorn said, scooping it all into a bowl.

Suddenly, something flashed in his eyes and his bowl was gone. "My food!" Thorn cried, setting the Egg down then jumping up.

On the tree, a girl with pale skin, black hair, white shirt and dark grey pants laughed, and a Munna next to her chuckled. "Munna!"

Thorn was angry, and when he's angry he would most likely rant. He walked right up to the tree the girl was on, as she blinked twice and looked down.

"Do you have any idea how much time it took me to gather the firewood and the berries, and then find a suitable piece of wood to cook it on? Oran, Lum, Rawst, Aspear and Leppa Berries. And you just leap and grab my food just as I was going to eat it! I demand you give it back! I will call the authorities! I will the call the authorities' authorities! Oh, you will regret stealing the food of Thorn Shadelock..." Thorn then marched over to the Egg, picked it up, and began walking.

A splinter of fear entered the girls eyes. "Hey, hey, you don't need to go that far! Why don't you have any food?" She asked. Thorn was still fuming over the theft of it.

"I just left Spissarsus Town. I seem to have forgotten food, water, and a bag. I'd think it obvious!" Thorn was not a happy person.

The girl backed off. "I'm sorry! Jeez, I was hungry and you conveniently had food. I didn't know! My name is Hayla. And I assume you're Thorn?"

"Yes, I am Thorn. And if you wanted food, you only had to ask. We'll have to work on that issue..." Thorn meandered.

"Where are you going?" Hayla asked.

"Nuvema Town, to get my Pokedex and see what Pokemon is in this Egg." Thorn held up the Egg case. "Unfortunately, I forgot my pack, and now I have to carry it all the way there. Woe betide me." Thorn sniped the last part.

Hayla stuck her face close to the Egg. "Where did you get that Egg?" She asked, observing it from as many angles as she could.

Thorn chuckled. "Straight from the Johto region. I got this Egg about three-four hours ago."

"Munna!" The Psychic type Pokemon looked at it. "Munna! There you are." Hayla said, grasping the floating Pokemon. The Munna shut its eyes as it smiled "Mun-Munna!"

"Is that... Nuvema Town there?" Thorn pointed carefully, balancing the egg's case.

Hayla squinted and put her hand above her eyes. "Why, yes, I think it is! Let's go!" She began to sprint there so fast that dust was left behind. Thorn shook his head and facepalmed then began to walk down.

Hayla soon returned. "Aren't you coming?"

Thorn looked at the black-haired girl as though she was an idiot. "Pokemon Egg? Extremely dangerous to run? Do not want to break it?" Thorn asked her while glaring.

"Right." Hayla said. "You might want to see this, though." Hayla added and Thorn frowned, walking down onto the gray stone.

"What is that?" Hayla asked, pointing to the large canyon.

"That... is a problem."


	2. Siplass Canyon! Danger from the Water!

**Thorn Chronicles: Unova Adventure**

**Episode Two: Siplass Canyon! Danger from the Water!  
**

_Previously:_

"_An' here is yer Egg. Straight from Johto!"_

_"My name is Hayla."_

"_You might want to see this. What is that?" _

"_That... is a problem."_

"That is the Siplass Canyon. A very large, seven-mile canyon that connects to the ocean. The bridge for the canyon has been out for years. It's been meant to be fixed, but unfortunate accidents have occurred here. Some say angry spirits... others report a large fish... still others say it really is what papers say it is, accidents." Thorn explained. "People mostly avoid the place, except for the most reckless of adventurers and determined of explorers. Have you heard of famous archeologist Carctus Celeste? I remember the papers as clear as day...

"Carctus Celeste daringly went to Siplass Canyon... and disappeared. Poof. No bones were found. The only thing ever found was his tattered bag... Evidence suggests that it may be a sharp-teethed Pokemon."

Splash! There was splashes in the canyon. "The canyon is mysterious... During high tide, it supposedly rises up by hundreds of feet..."

* * *

It was the evening and they sat around the campfire a couple feet away from it. Hayla shuddered. "Siplass Canyon sounds terrible."

Thorn nodded. "It's mostly forgotten, but in Spissarsus Town, the highest and most dangerous dare is to enter the Canyon. Let's get some rest."

But the Canyon made sure Thorn and Hayla did not sleep well. Splashes... calls... mysterious cries, Pokemon-like cries.

"Ugh... we didn't sleep a wink..." Hayla said, rubbing her eyes.

"Very unfortunate." Thorn said, standing up and blinking a few times. "Get some Oran Berries, I'll get Leppa.."

Hayla blinked a few times. "Ok..." Thorn disappeared into the bushes and Hayla and Munna gathered Oran Berries. They returned at the same time.

"It may not look good..." Thorn said, using a rock to mash the Berries... "But it's delicious." Thorn growled as the rock hit a stubborn Leppa Berry. Thorn picked it up, examined it, and threw it, smiling fakely, then continuing to mash.

"Oran Leppa Mash!" Thorn called. The mix of blue, red, and yellow had a slight swirl in it, giving it a good look. Thorn lifted the makeshift bowl as did Panthea. They looked at each other. "To your good health." Thorn said. "And yours as well." Hayla said, toasting and then slurping.

"Surprisingly, that was great!" Hayla said.

"Yes, yes it was." Thorn replied, smiling, but became serious.

"Let's go... we'll walk around the edge of Siplass Canyon. I'm not going to dare to across it." Thorn chuckled weakly. "I'm not interested in death. I'm too young to die." Hayla smiled weakly.

They both approached and found the water but ten feet below the canyon's edge. "High tide..." Thorn whispered. "Let's go." Hayla said and they began to walk along the edge, a few feet away.

"Bass!" A cry echoed. "Waa!" Hayla yelled. "Just... a noise." Thorn calmed her. "Let's keep walking."

Various Basculin jumped very high, eyeing Thorn and Hayla. "Basc basculin." One stated then went back down from the jump into the water. The Basculin disappeared into the water. Thorn and Hayla had a flicker of fear.

"BASS!" There was a roar and suddenly, a huge Basculin jumped out of the water. The Basculin was bigger then Thorn. It was thicker then a tree trunk and looked as though it could swallow a person in one gulp.

"That must be what's causing these accidents." Hayla said.

Thorn turned his head to her. "Shall we run for our lives?" The Basculin roared and flopped on the ground closer to them. Hayla turned her head to him.

"Oh yes, let's." She replied. Both of them turned and began to run. "Munna, levitate the Egg!" Hayla called and her Munna levitated the Egg, allowing Thorn to run faster.

"BASCULIN!" The huge Pokemon roared, using its fins to climb onto it.

The two ran past two policeman.

"Giant Basculin! Larger then car! Run!" They both yelled and one policeman turned and chuckled. "Kids."

"BASS!" The Basculin roared again.

"It's right behind us, isn't it?" The first policeman asked.

"Yes. Run!" The second replied, pulling out a radio.

"This is Officer Ross to Castelia Base! There is a huge Basculin chasing us and two kids! It seems to be from Siplass Canyon!"

"No, I do not have time to repeat! I'm running for my life!"

"Send a copter, Seargent! I'm having this conversation on borrowed time! Send a copter, send hooks, send men, send something!"

"No, we can not deal with it! This Basculin is thicker then a tree trunk and likely taller than a Pokemon Center!"

"WHADDA YA MEAN, I'M MAKING UP STORIES?!"

"I don't have time to be polite! Get someone down here, now! ASAP! Unless you want to see two of the finest Officers killed! I would not make this up! Send a copter, send hooks - send a new radio system, too, this is slowing me down! Remember to send someone, Serg! Good-bye!" Officer Ross threw the radio behind him and it landed in the Basculin's stomach.

* * *

"Keep running!" Thorn shouted, they were starting to tire out.

"Bass...!" The Basculin roared, tiring but still having enough energy to chase.

Thorn cursed and ignored the pain from it and kept running. Hayla too. Thorn, however, was tiring out faster then Hayla. He dropped to the ground, panting.

"Basculin!"

_Well... _Thorn thought what he thought would be his last thoughts, _at least I died fighting. Or running for my life, as this case may be. _Thorn examined the Basculin closely. It did not seem to have the red-stripes and normal eyes, or the blue-stripes and narrow eyes. It had green-stripes and not very wide, but tall eyes. It was a new variation of Basculin. _Hmm... that's interesting. Good-bye, Uncle Zach, the man who gave me the Egg... Good-bye, Dad, the man that raised me since I was two... and Hayla... I barely know you, but you're a great friend. Good-bye. _

Thorn shut his eyes and waiting for the attack to come. Nothing came. He reopened his sense and found there was a monumentous amount of wind. Thorn stood up and saw that various nets were holding it. Two men approached him as he stood up.

"Officer Ross." One said, revealing a Unova Police badge. "Sergeant Urelius." The other man said, revealing a badge.

"We need to ask you some questions. How did this... large Basculin appear?"

And so Thorn began his story.

"...and please don't kill it. This Basculin is just so large, and must of considered the other, smaller Basculin its children, it was following it's instincts. It must've cleaned the canyon out of the Tympole population that may have resided here. Please don't kill the Basculin, Sergeant, it doesn't really deserve it. It needs a good, large home for itself, and lots of food, and some Basculin from the lake. The population has probably gotten out of hand, anyhow. It needs its own lake, away from man, with some Basculin, and perhaps a self-sustaining ecosystem."

The Sergeant appraised Thorn. "For someone who nearly died, you should be despising the Basculin and wanting it put down. On the other hand, you're wanting it to have a new home, so that an incident like this will never occur again. You know, Mr. Shadelock, you'll be in the papers for this."

Thorn smiled and waved it off. "Just a side-effect."

"And this is a very impressive scientific discovery, a green-striped Basculin... who would've imagined."

Officer Ross shook Thorn's hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Thorn. I'd be happy to fly you to Nuvema Town. As the police, we should've noticed this sooner. It's the least we can do. And Serg... I believe you owe me an apology." Ross looked at the Sergeant pointedly.

"Yes... well... Ross, I apologize for not believing you about this huge Basculin. And Ross... feel free to fly young Mr. Shadelock to Nuvema Town. I'm sure he - and his friend - would enjoy the chance to relax a bit, eat, drink some water..." The Sergeant said.

"Thank you, sir!" Ross said and saluted. He lead Thorn and Hayla over to Helicopter 156 and they sat down and strapped in, putting on some headgear for the noise.

"Helicopter 156! Authorized for flight to Nuvema Town!" Ross yelled over the defeaning wind.

"Wow!" Thorn and Hayla looked out the window as they passed over Siplass Canyon, noticing the Sergeant waving.

* * *

_Whatever Happened to... Officer Ross' Radio?_

The Sergeant chuckled a bit. He was going to see if he could connect to Ross' old radio, which was stuck in the huge Basculin.

_Meanwhile, at Big Basculin_ _Island..._

The green Basculin was loving it at his new home. He had a family, his allergic reaction to the Siplass Canyon water was receding, making him a lot smaller (though he was still larger then ordinary Basculin). He could start a family and get a wife, now that his huge size had receded. (Those moving things didn't work well as cures, though.)

"Officer Ross?" He heard a faint voice and the Basculin looked around. No one was talking. "Basculin?" The faint voice came again. Now that he think about it, the green Basculin did recognize the voice... wasn't it the moving thing that moved him to his new home? Hmm. Oh well. The Basculin took a sip of water and ate a bit. Pebbles and dirt got in, and the radio promptly stopped working.

But that radio would remain in the green Basculin for the rest of its life.


	3. Flames of Reshiram! What's In An Egg?

******Thorn Chronicles**: Unova Adventure

**Episode Three: Flames of Reshiram! What's In An Egg?  
**

_Previously:_

_"BASCULIN!"  
_

_"You know, Mr. Shadelock, you'll be in the papers for this."  
_

_"Helicopter 156! Authorized for flight to Nuvema Town!"  
_  
The copter landed right on the ground on the outskirts of Nuvema Town. Professor Juniper was waiting. "Officer Ross! Good to see you again." Juniper said as Thorn and Hayla got out of the helicopter.

"Hello, Professor Juniper. I'm here for a Pokedex." Thorn told her. Juniper smiled. "I'd be happy too! Are you also here for your Starter Pokemon?"

Thorn shook his head to the negative. "No, actually, I was hoping if you identify what Pokemon it is."

Juniper frowned. "Where is this Pokemon?"

Thorn picked up the Egg out of the copter. "It's inside this Egg."

"We'll examine it back at the lab. There's already a boy there, waiting for his Starter Pokemon. I imagine he wasn't to happy when he found out I came here!" Juniper laughed a bit. "I've got a Geep, hop in."

Hayla followed Thorn. "My name is Hayla. I already have Munna here," ("Munna!") "so I only want a Pokedex and PokeBalls." The two got in the Geep.

Thorn frowned, hearing Hayla's words. "Speaking of PokeBalls, I believe that I may have dropped them and they may have been eaten by that Basculin. Pih. I don't think I'll restrict my Pokemon to PokeBalls. It seems a bit cruel."

"It's your choice." Juniper said, shrugging.

* * *

"Welcome to my lab! Would somebody please get the Starter Pokemon, some PokeBalls, and three Pokedexes?" Juniper asked and two people hurried to fulfil her wishes, if confused as to why she wanted three Pokedex.

"Here you are, ma'am!" One of her assistants said, bringing the rolling table in.

"Thank you." Professor Juniper said.

"At last..." A boy with light blue hair muttered as he walked in. It was as messy as Thorn's. "Who are these?" The boy gestured to them.

"My name is Thorn." Thorn introduced.

"And I am Hayla."

"I would say it is a pleasure to meet you, but I'd be lieing." The boy sneered at them.

Thorn's eyes hardened and he sneered right back. "Exactly my thoughts. If you would show some common courtesy and introduce yourself?"

"My name's Atticus." The boy with light blue hair replied. "I assume that you're here for your Starter Pokemon?"

"My starter has not yet hatched from its yet. I'm unaware as to what Pokemon it will be, but it came from Johto." Thorn evenly stared at Atticus.

Professor Juniper negotiated. "Please, don't fight. I'll introduce the Starter Pokemon of the Unova region."

The Professor picked up a PokeBall and it grew. She pressed the button and released a smug Pokemon. It smirked, eyes closed, arms folded. Its tail was a leaf and a yellow part along its back eventually separated from it and framed its face. It had large brown irises. "This is Snivy, a Grass-type!"

"Someone's smug." Thorn looked at it and the Snivy's smirk grew.

The Professor did the same to another PokeBall. It released a somewhat shy Pokemon, a pig-like one, who ducked its head down. It was mostly orange with a brown-black band. It had two brown ears and a spring tail. "This is Tepig, a Fire-type!"

"You're a cute one." Thorn remarked.

The Professor did it for the last time. It released a Pokemon with a white head and arms, a light blue body, and a dark blue tail and feet. It also had small brown ears on its head. In its hand was a scalchop that it placed back on its stomach. The Pokemon looked confident. "Finally, this is Oshawott, a Water type!"

"Confident!"

Atticus looked between them, mentally going over his options. "I choose Oshawott." Atticus said, taking the PokeBall from Professor Juniper and putting it back into the Ball.

"Here are PokeBalls..." Professor Juniper said and Atticus picked up the PokeBalls, putting them into his pack. "Your Pokedex..."

Suddenly, the electronics failed and the room heated up. Hayla, Thorn, Juniper, Atticus, and a few assistants ran to the window.

There, in the sky, there was a red swirling fire, with orange, and further into it, there was hints of blue and white for heat.

"Could that be...?" Juniper said, looking. Thorn ran to the computer. "Professor, the system!" Thorn said, tapping away at keys, placing the Egg next to him, where it wouldn't be in the way.

"Right!" Juniper said as she and various assistants ran to the computers around the room. The fire-cloud (as Thorn had mentally named it) disappeared, almost dissolving into the sky without a trace, and the system was back up.

Juniper was frowning. "I believe that a Pokemon may have done that."

Atticus scoffed. "No ordinary Pokemon could possibly do that."

"True." Juniper acknowledged. "But I highly doubt that was any ordinary Pokemon. Reshiram... the legendary Pokemon. It has the power of fire and it is said that its fire and magma was used to create the land."

Thorn frowned as well. "A legendary Pokemon..."

Atticus scoffed again. "I believe I'll be leaving now."

"I say we'd best not worry about it today." Thorn said. "Could you please check which Pokemon is inside the Egg?" Thorn asked as he walked back to the computers and picked up the Egg.

"Alright." Juniper smiled.

* * *

Juniper was frowning again. "I can't identify it. I've never seen an Egg like this, but I've been told that the machine can't identify a Shiny Pokemon Egg."

Thorn did not really care. In fact, he chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" Juniper asked, puzzled.

"Well, it's a bit like losing a nickel and finding a quarter, wouldn't you say? I may not have gotten the information on what Pokemon is inside it, and my uncle also suspected it was Shiny, but this confirms it! I may have lost a nickel, but I found a quarter." Thorn chuckled again.

"Thank you for helping, Professor Juniper. I believe I'll head to Accumula Town for the day. Could I have a map of Unova has well? I've never been out Spissarsus Town except to visit my Uncle in Johto in Wisteria City. I apologize for asking so much of you..."

Juniper laughed. "It's not a problem, Thorn. Really. Here's a map of Unova - I always keep one on me." Juniper handed one.

Thorn groaned. "What's wrong?" Juniper asked. "Nothing, really. I take my leave. It was good to meet you, Professor Juniper. Hayla, are you coming?" Thorn looked around, not seeing Hayla. He exited the lab and then shouted "HAYLA!"

Out of one of the trees nearby, somebody fell down, Hayla. "Coming to the store with me?" Thorn asked. "I need a trench coat. Lots of pockets and strong, too." Thorn told her as he began to walk.

* * *

Unfortunately, the store did not have a dark blue trench coat with lots of pockets available. Fortunately, a tailor accepted him as the last customer of the day. They had to take lots of measurements and Thorn was very specific. It took three hours for them to finish the dark blue trenchcoat with lots of pockets. He put it on. The inside was comfortable, thanks to Stoutland hairs, as was the pockets. Perfect for Pokemon.

Thorn then headed back to the store and got himself a dark blue bag. He swung it over his head and it rested on his right side, thanks to the line being swung over his head onto the left side of his neck. He placed the Egg in it.

"To Accumula Town!" Thorn said, after three hours and half of one, he had finished. And this time he had food and water. No PokeBalls, though. And he also had the Pokedex with him.


	4. The Egg Hatches At Last!

******Thorn Chronicles**: Unova Adventure

**Episode Four: The Egg Hatches At Last!  
**

_Previously:_

_"I don't think I'll restrict my Pokemon to PokeBalls."  
_

_"My name is Atticus."  
_

_"I choose Oshawott."  
_

_"To Accumula Town!"  
_  
Thorn and Hayla happily entered Accumula Town, and to their surprise, there was a man making a speech.

"My name is Ghetsis." He said. Ghetsis had an air of confidence, power, but also of intense evil and darkness. "I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about... Pokemon liberation.

"I am sure you all believe that we humans and Pokemon are partners that have come to together because we want and need each other. However..." Ghetsis paced before stopping at his previous position. "Is that the truth? Has it been considered that... we humans only assume it is the truth?

"Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of their Trainers... They are pushed around while at work. Can you say with any confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

Thorn didn't like the man. "Plenty." He snidely remarked.

"Now, Pokemon are different from humans." ("_Obviously._") "They are living beings with unknown potential." ("_How long did it take you to figure that one out?_") "They are living beings from which we have much to learn. Tell me, then, what is our responsibility towards Pokemon?

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokemon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokemon truly be equal. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokemon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

Two of the nine Team Plasma members removed the flags and escorted Ghetsis away, as though he were royal. Ghetsis soon disappeared from sight.

A boy with long green hair, wearing a hat approached Thorn and Hayla. He had a white shirt on. Just then, the Egg began to shake. Thorn got the Egg out of the pack. It was flashing.

"Is that a Pokemon Egg?" The green-haired boy asked. Thorn also had green hair, but it was darker, extremely messy, and did not extend so much.

"Yes." Thorn softly replied, also pulling a notebook. He then frowned... "Later." He decided and put the notebook down. He put the Egg on the ground on the ground. It was about to hatch; and he would get his starter Pokemon.

The light became blinding, but it receded as chips in the Egg appeared. The Pokemon then got out. It was a Sentret. A Shiny Sentret. It was pale brown, lighter then ordinary, and the rings on its tail were cardinal red. The ring on its stomach was 'ghost white', mostly white with a pinkish tint. The Sentret looked up at Thorn then leaped and hugged it.

"Sentret!" It exclaimed. Thorn returned the hug. People gathered around, staring at the Sentret.

The yet-to-be-named Sentret began to cry and Thorn glared murderously at all of them, causing them to back off, but Sentret still didn't stop. Thorn decided to sing the Sentret his favorite lullaby from when he was little.

_"Look up, way in the sky  
The Pidgeys are flying  
The Hoothoots are hooting  
The Taillows are chirping  
The Starlys are looking  
The Pidoves are moving_

_Look at the little birdies fly  
No, no, you don't need to cry  
The little birdies fly_

The sun is shining bright  
So the little birdies fly  
Way up in the sky

_The sun goes to set  
A wing on the left  
A wing on the right  
The sun goes to set  
So the little birdies sleep  
Way down in their nest..."  
_

The Sentret fell asleep. Thorn carefully held the Sentret and noticed that people were still staring. "Clear out, you lot! Nothing to see here! Move it! Clear out!" Thorn said, standing up, shooing people as he went to a hotel.

The green-haired boy followed. "What Pokemon is that?"

"Unovans..." Thorn shook his head. "This is a Shiny-colored Sentret. Which, my oblivious Unovan friend, comes from Johto."

"Where are you going?" The boy asked. "And why aren't you using PokeBalls?"

"Common courtesy dictates that you should've introduced yourself first. Unovans... I'm going to a hotel. And I don't use PokeBalls. I use this trenchcoat. That's why it has so many pockets. My name is Thorn."

"My name is N." The long-green-haired boy introduced himself. "What did you think of Team Plasma's speech?"

Hayla had caught up at last, apparently having fallen asleep during the speech. "Thorn! Thorn! There you are.. Just woke up! That Ghetsis person really is..." Hayla yawned again. "...boring." She finished.

Thorn looked pointedly at her. "Then we can safely assume that Team Plasma's speech was exactly what it sounded like. Codswallop! You know what, I think I'll call them that, Team Codswallop. It fits perfectly!"

"What if Pokemon don't want or need humans?" N challenged.

Thorn sighed. "And what if Pokemon do need humans?" Thorn countered, then waved his hand. Sentret blearily blinked its eyes, looking up. "This conversation has reached its conclusion, N. I bid you good day."

"Sentret!" The Pokemon in his arms called.

Hayla looked at it closely. "Oh, you're so cute!"

Thorn lifted the Sentret up by the armpits. "You'll need a name. A good name. Perhaps..." Thorn thought a moment, "...Sentry!"

The Sentret looked at him for a few minutes before smiling. "Sen-sentret!"

"_Daddy!_" Thorn heard Sentry say.

"Hayla... is it ordinary to understand what Pokemon are saying?"

Hayla thought for a few seconds before replying. "Trainers with a good bond can understand Pokemon to an extent, but not on the level of understanding of their language."

Thorn frowned. "But I understood Sentry on that level. He called me 'Daddy.'" Thorn looked at Sentry and smiled. "Do you think I'm your daddy, little one?"

"_Daddy! My daddy._"

Thorn's smile widened. "Then I'm your Daddy. Sentry, tomorrow we'll start training! Together!" Thorn pumped his fist in the air. "Ha!" "Sentret!"


	5. Bitter Work

**Thorn Chronicles: Unova Adventure**

**Episode Five: Bitter Work  
**  
"Welcome to the Battle Club." The buff man said. "I am Don George, and I am the manager of the Accumula Battle Club. Things work easy around here. You can get specialized training.

"First, the first and foremost function of the Battle Club is to provide battles. Using the computers, you can search through the Trainers for a specialized battle, then challenge them in our large field.

"Second, is to provide training without battling. Speed, strength, building up muscles. There are treadmills, punching bags, things that shoot, treadmills that shoot things, a special arena to build up resistance and endurance by swimming against a current. This place is an all-for-one Training facility." Don George finished explaining the Battle Club.

"What about young Pokemon, say, just hatched yesterday?" Thorn asked.

"I recommend training first without battling."

Thorn smiled and pulled Sentry out of his trench coat - third pocket on the right. Sentry pouted. "Very good, Sentry, but I know all the ins and outs of my pockets."

"Sen sentret tret tret sentret sentret tret." _One day, you won't find me on your first attempt._ Sentry replied.

Thorn scoffed. "Hear Don George, Sentry? Let's get training! Show the way, Don George." Thorn said, dropping Sentry onto the floor.

"Sen sentret tret sentret!" _Was that really necessary?_  
_  
_"You landed on your feet, didn't you?"

"SENTRET TRET!" _That's not the point!_

Thorn just scoffed as the door opened.

"Here we are." Don George said gruffly. "What do you want to do first, speed, strength, or endurance?"

"Speed." Thorn replied instantly.

"Most choose strength, all the time."

"I want a balanced Pokemon." Thorn said, lifting Sentry out of one of his trench coat pockets. Thorn held Sentry up by the scruff of his neck.

Thorn looked at the Pokemon evenly. "Common courtesy dictates that you really shouldn't keep hiding in my trench coat pockets.

Sentry scoffed, while wriggling to get use. "Sentret tret sentret sen sen sentret sentret-sen." _I dictate that common courtesy doesn't dictate!_

Thorn rolled his eyes and put Sentry onto the treadmill.

"We'll start with the first level of speed. Go." Don George said, tapping on a computer. Sentry and Thorn began to walk as the treadmill began to speed up. "Second level of speed." The treadmill continued to speed up, making them both jog. Sentry had a lot of energy, as did Thorn, thankfully.

Just then, Hayla came running in. "Thorn! There you are! I saw the note you left. Don George, do you have anything for a Psychic type?"

Don George frowned. "Not particularly. But there are practice dummies, and shooting blasters for your Munna to dodge. They gradually shoot faster, so they'll also allow you to do speed. Mr. Shadelock, we're moving up to the third level of speed."

Thorn and Sentry began to run. Sentry, being a Sentret, and having rather small legs, feet, arms, and paws, had to expel energy. Of course, besides being Shiny, he also had longer then normal legs and arms, and because of that, somewhat bigger feet and paws. They were still on the small side, however.

"Moving up to the fourth level of speed." Don George said. Various bangs were heard on the other part, Hayla and Munna had a very messy way of training, apparently.

Thorn and Sentry sped up the speed of their running.

* * *

"Alright, these punching bags are built to withstand anything."

"Anything?" Hayla asked.

"Anything." Don George affirmed. "You can practice attacks and moves on it. If you've made even a small scratch or dent on it in an hour, you'll have broken the previous record of an hour and fifteen minutes."

Thorn looked at the man. "You have records for making scratches or dents on punching bags."

Don George laughed. "Yes, we do! It's considered a very high honor to hold the record."

"I'm not looking to break records." Thorn said.

"I hear that many times, and the next thing I know, the record's broken. You enjoy." Don George left.

Hayla began right off the bat. "Munna! Use Psyshock!"

"Muunn...aa!" The Pokemon said as pink balls came from its body and when towards the punching bag, knocking it wildly, but no dents.

"Sentry... tackle!" Sentry narrowed its eyes and tackled the steel punching bag Munna and Hayla were using. It hit its head, and slowly slid onto the floor anime-style.

"Sentret sen sen tret sentret!" _Accursed, wretched metal bag! _Sentry said scandalized.

"Sentry, use tackle on the leather punching bag." Thorn said and Sentry tackled it with renewed vigor. "Again!" Thorn commanded. "Again!"

"Now, use Scratch!" The punching bag training varied between Tackle, Scratch and Quick Attack. To Thorn's surprise, Sentry disobeyed a few times and did an excellent Iron Tail.

* * *

"You need to swim against the current." Don George finished explaining. Thorn leaped into the water with the vigor of a Water Pokemon. Sentry did slowly. The flaps that made it look larger and made it impossible to identify the arm, the flaps of skin made swimming easier for Sentry.

"Endurance level one, begin." Thorn and Sentry began to swim against the current. Due to extra-vitamin meals the Battle Club fixed, both had more energy then normal, and it was helping Sentry in all fields.

"Wait for me!" Hayla said, running in, repeating a previous encounter. She was wearing a swim suit and she too jumped in, though Munna didn't, as it couldn't swim.

"Endurance level two, begin." Don George said as the current quickened.

* * *

"Wow..." Thorn said, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead at the end of the day. "That was quite a workout. But you're much more powerful, aren't you Sentry?"

"Sentret sen sentret sen-sentret!" _Yes, I am, thank you, Daddy!_

"Well, I say we hit the hay." Thorn said, laying down on the hotel's bed.

Sentry looked for the hay to hit for a moment, before realizing it was a metaphor for sleep. Grumbling slightly, Sentry laid down with Thorn, who smiled in his sleep and pulled Sentry into a cuddle.


	6. Battling Cilan for the Trio Badge!

******Thorn Chronicles**: Unova Adventure

**Episode Six: Battling Cilan for the Trio Badge!  
**

_Previously:_

_"Common courtesy dictates that you really shouldn't keep hiding in my trench coats pockets."  
_

_"I want a balanced Pokemon."  
_

_"But you're much more powerful, aren't you, Sentry?"  
_  
"We're off to Striaton City, Striaton City, for it lies a few thousand feet away! For Thorn to get a Badge, from one of the three Gym Leaders, Thorn's off to battle for a badge, he's off to battle for a badge, he's off to battle for a badge in Stri-a-ton City!" Hayla sung as they walked to Striaton City. She'd been singing it for the last hour.

"We're off.." Hayla started another chorus and Thorn groaned and finally snapped. "HAYLA, WILL YOU PLEASE TURN OFF THAT MUSIC! A little _peace_... and _quiet_... so I can get rid of this BLASTED HEADACHE!" Thorn yelled angrily.

Hayla blinked a few times. "Sorry." She said and fell silent. It was an awkward silence.

A Pokemon jumped out, growling angrily. A rather angry Lillipup, it happened. It was joined by two Patrat.

"Lillipup Pup!" The dog barked.

"Patrat!" "Patrat!" The two Patrat snarled.

Thorn blinked twice. "Sentry? If you would?"

"Sen sentret!" _Gladly!_

Thorn smirked. He had Sentry on his side. He had what was, in his opinion, the greatest Sentret in the world. "Iron Tail!" Thorn called out and the Sentret growled at them before leaping in the air, using energy to make its tail hard as metal, then slamming down on one Patrat, knocking it out. It proceeded to do the same to the other Patrat until it was just Sentry and Lillipup.

Hayla paid close attention.

Both were growling at them, the Lillipup occasionally barking, in response, Sentry would snarl. "Sentry, use Quick Attack, if you will." Thorn smirked out and Sentry gathered its energy, leaping into the air, then falling right back on, using the momentum to make the attack faster. "Sennnnn... TRET!" The Pokemon attacked the Lillipup.

The Lillipup barely managed to stand up. Sentry snarled at it again. The Lillipup did not back down, instead offing to use Tackle, Sentry jumped, but the dog Pokemon seemed to anticipate it, as it jumped backwards, turning around and biting Sentry's tail.

"Sentret!" Sentry cried out in pain before deciding to use Iron Tail on the Lillipup, slamming it to the ground, and it barely was able to stand up. Sentry snarled at it and used Scratch, finally the Lillipup ran.

Sentry jumped back on Thorn's shoulder, where he fed the Pokemon an Oran Berry, healing its tail. "Sentret sen-sentret!" _Thank you, Daddy._

"Not a problem, little one." Thorn said, laughing as the Scout Pokemon jumped into various pockets.

He walked down the hill and saw Striaton City. He grinned broadly. "Hayla! Look! Striaton City!"

This time, both of them chorused it. "Weeeeeee're off to Striation City, the city just over this hi-ill! For Thorn/Me to get a Badge in a battle, from one of three leaders, Thorn's/I'm off to battle for a badge, battle for a badge, battle for a badge today! Striaton City!"

* * *

Thorn arrived happily at the entrance. "Where's the Gym?" He wondered, pulling out the Unova Map. "Oh, the cities are uber-detailed but so small!" He complained, squinting.

Hayla grabbed the map and pointed to the gym. "Right there, Thorn!" She exclaimed.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Thorn said, dragging Hayla there faster then should be physically possible.

Upon arrival, they wiped dust. Sentry leaped out and berated Thorn, having picked up some of Thorn's mannerisms. "Sen sen sentret sen tret sentret tret sentret sen sen sen tret sentret sentret." _Common courtesy dictates you not drag people faster then should be physically possible. _

Thorn's eyes bugged out. "Who are you to berate me on common courtesy?" He asked.

Sentry smiled. "Sen-tret!" _Your son!_

"You little scamp."

Hayla laughed. "Let me guess, he berated you on common courtesy?"

Thorn looked at her surprised. "How did you know?"

Hayla was outright laughing now. "You said it yourself!"

"I suppose." Thorn said dubiously, pushing open the door. It was a cafe. Shrugging and going along with it, Thorn picked a three-seat table. Thorn sat on one, Sentry sat on the other, and Hayla sat on one, Munna floating behind her. Munna was a very quiet Pokemon, for some reason.

A waiter with blue hair that wrapped around a portion of his face arrived. "Yes, good, a waiter." Thorn said, acting impatient. "I like one order of a Gym Battle, with a side helping of a Badge."

The blue-haired boy blinked a few times. "A Gym battle? One second, please."

The blue haired boy went over to talk with a spiky red-haired boy and a light-green haired boy. They muttered for a few moments before seeming to come to an agreement. One of them pulled a lever.

The light green haired waiter went first. "I am Cilan!"

The blue haired waiter approached, bowing on one knee next to Cilan. "I am Cress."

The red-haired one went next, framing himself, putting his hands behind him. "I'm Chili!" He said excitedly.

"And we, are the Gym Leaders! Follow us!" All three said at the same time. It sounded rehearsed, but who was Thorn to look a Delibird in the beak? He followed them, as did several fangirls.

"As with every gym, a battle is televised. We've got our own television crew that does it. Every Gym Leader has their own channel, meaning there is eleven Gym Leader channels. Ours is the first. The crew will arrive in a few moments; what type is your starter?" Cress explained.

"Normal-type." Thorn said and the three leaders gathered in a moment, arguing.

"Normal-type-"

"Why isn't it a starter type?"

"I say we let him choose."

"Which type of ours is more effective?"

"Neither."

"Then we should let him choose!"

"Alright."

Cilan turned to him. "It's your choice; who do you want to battle?"

"You, Cilan." Thorn replied confidently.

There was some beeping as a television crew rolled in, as did a referee. Cilan took place on one edge of the field, Thorn on the other.

The referee began. "This will be a Single Battle between Striaton Gym Leader Cilan Dento and Challenger Thorn Shadelock from Spissarsus Town. Battler's, choose your Pokemon."

Thorn only had Sentry, so that was his natural choice. "Sentry, set the stage for our victory!" As Thorn could not throw a PokeBall, he threw Sentry instead. Everybody sweatdropped.

"Pansage, you're... up!" Cilan said, tossing out a PokeBall while Sentry berated Thorn. _Common courtesy dictates you should not throw your children into a Pokemon Battle!_

Thorn rolled his eyes and studied Pansage.

"Challenger Thorn has chosen a Sentret - Johto-native Pokemon, folks - and Leader Cilan has chosen a Pansage. Let the battle... begin!" The referee waved a green flag.

Thorn smirked. "Sentry, use Iron Tail!"

The Sentret jumped in the air, gathered energy to its tail, then slammed it into the Pansage.

"Sage!" The Pokemon cried, getting up.

"Pansage, use... Bullet Seed!" Cilan called and the Grass Monkey Pokemon shot various seeds out of the way. Sentry agilely jumped out of the way of them. "Use Bullet Seed a few more times!" The Pansage unleashed a faster torrent of seeds and Sentry couldn't dodge the last parts of the torrent.

"Sentret!"

"Sentry, attack with Fury Swipes!" Sentry put his energy into his claws, making them extend longer, and the Scout Pokemon began to furiously scratch at Pansage.

"Jump out of the way!" Cilan ordered and the Pansage jumped back, elegantly doing a backflip for landing on its feet, panting.

Thorn then used what he decided would become his second catchphrase. (His first, 'Common courtesy dictates...' will soon be trademarked, thank you very much!) "We're in the final stretch!" That was his second catchphrase, his battle catchphrase. "Use Iron Tail!"

"Senn... tret!" The Scout said, leaping into the air, dashing at it, then leaping again and slamming Pansage into the ground.

"Pan..." The Pokemon attempted to stand up, but fell back down. The swirls in its eyes were evidence enough of Thorn's victory. Cilan pulled out the PokeBall and clicked the button, returning the Pokemon. "You did excellently, Pansage."

"Sentry has defeated Pansage, therefore this match goes to Sentret and the battle goes to Challenger Thorn!" The referee called, waving a white flag, signalling Thorn victory. Thorn ran onto the field and picked up Sentry, giving it an Oran Berry and a Sitrus Berry, healing it. Sentry leaped out of his hands onto the ground and then into his pockets.

Cilan smiled and walked to Thorn, as did Cress and Chili. "That was a delightful battle. What a flavor! You and your Pokemon-" Sentry popped its head out, looking at the waiter, "-are the same yet have subtle differences! You have a marvellous relationship with this Sentret." Cilan patted Sentry's head, causing its eyes to close and its ears to lower in contentment.

Hayla ran down from the viewer's area. "That was great, Thorn!" She said. "And you did excellent to, Sentry." She said as the Scout Pokemon sighed in contentment as Cilan absentmindedly scratched behind his ears.

Cress came down with a open container. Inside was the a Badge. The top diamond was red, the middle was green, and the bottom diamond was blue. They were framed by copper metal. "This is the Trio Badge."

Thorn scratched the back of his head. "I believe I have forgotten to get a Badge Case."

Cress glared at him. "Chili!" He hollered and the spiky-haired boy ran down. "Whadda ya need?"

"Badge Case."

"On it!" Chili exclaimed, moving inhumanely fast and getting a Badge Case with lightning speed. "Munna!" The pink Pokemon said in joy.

Thorn picked up the Badge case and then the Trio Badge. "The Trio Badge." Thorn stated and Sentry exclaimed "Sen-sentret!"

Cilan lifted his hands off. "Where's your next destination?"

Thorn shrugged. "I'm just travelling Unova, getting any Badge. I plan on getting all eleven - more then necessary for the Pokemon League, yes, but it'll make it more a challenge."

Cilan thought. "So, basically, you're travelling throughout the entirety of Unova."

"Yes."

"Meeting lots of Pokemon and people along the way."

"That's correct."

Cilan smiled mysteriously. Thorn observed him suspiciously. "I take my leave." That was his third and least-used catchphrase, his leaving catchphrase.

"That was great, Thorn!" Hayla said. "Munna!"

"I'm happy you thought so. Anyway, it is yet afternoon, I say we head out to Nacrene City."

Hayla nodded sagely. "And I agree with you whole-heartedly, my dear fellow."

Thorn laughed a bit.

"What is making you laugh so?" Hayla asked, tips of her lips twitching.

"The way you're speaking!" Thorn said, laughing along with Sentret.

Hayla drew herself up. "It defines myself as a distinguished, intelligent individual, signifying a great wit and my mastery of our noble language."

Thorn raised an eyebrow. "So if I was predilicted to employ vocabulary with such a sesquipidallion variation, notwithstanding the absolute availability of highly diminutive alternatives, I should signify myself to hold a great wit, high intelligence, and mastery of the noble language? Or shall it be anaspeptic, pasmotic, presuming, or even compunctuous of me to force others into exquisite perinconbobulations as that they are incapable of comprehension?"

Both were silent for a moment, then burst out laughing. They laughed like that for a good ten minutes before recovering.

"I don't know half of what you said..." Hayla stated.

Adding to the gag, Thorn replied as such: "I myself, dear fellow, am unaware of the definitions of such eloquent words."

They burst out laughing again.


	7. Rival Battle for Thorn and Sentry!

Just got Black 2! My team currently consists of Iato the Oshawott and Forget the Pidove. Enough of me! Onto the story! Anyway, this chapter, as well as the previous one, and the next few chapters will be filled with battles!

******Thorn Chronicles**: Unova Adventure

**Episode Seven: Rival Battle for Thorn and Sentry!**

"And now, the destination is... Nacrene City! To the City of Art!" Thorn finished explaining to Hayla, who had, to the surprise of both, been the first to wake up. She promptly woke up Thorn and Sentry, causing both of them to take the exact same position and berate her: "Common courtesy dictates you not wake people up at this time of day!" ("Sentret sentret sen sentret sentret tret tret tret sentret!")

So the two headed to Unova Route Three to go to Nacrene City, where another Gym was. Sentret was chattering animatedly with Munna, standing on Thorn's shoulder.

"Well, well, well. It's the boy with the Egg." A drawling voice came from behind them. Thorn and Hayla turned around to see that it was Atticus.

Thorn had re-decided on his Badges and pinned them on one side of his trench coat, chest area, the Badges on the right.

"I see you've acquired the Trio Badge." Atticus said, glancing at the Badge before meeting Thorn's eyes. "And I suspect you have done the same." Thorn responded, then smirked.

"How about a battle?"

Atticus smirked right back. "Very well. A Single Battle, I presume." Atticus pulled out a PokeBall and Sentry, hearing Thorn's words, stopped chattering to Munna.

"Oshawott, time to fight!"

"Sentry, set the stage for our victory!" Sentry leaped off of Thorn's shoulder.

Sentry snarled at the Oshawott.

Oshawott growled back. _  
_

"Sentry, use Iron Tail!" Thorn began.

"Dodge it!" Atticus called out and Oshawott jumped. Sentry jumped as well and used Fury Swipes.

Atticus smirked again. "If your Pokemon don't even need orders, what are you needed for?"

Thorn glared at him, then smiled. He and Sentry had been working on a new move. If Oshawott was a female, it would be a success... if not...

"Sentry, use... Attract!"

Sentry jumped up in the air, making a cute pose, and then winking at Oshawott, making hearts fly out to it. Oshawott looked at it for a few seconds before they went into the Pokemon, who promptly became infatuated, hearts appearing in her eyes.

"Osha!"

Sentry smirked.

"Sentry, use Fury Swipes, and swiftly follow it up with an Iron Tail!"

Atticus was worried. "Oshawott, snap out of it! It's just an attack, it's not real!"

Sentry leaped and scratched at the Pokemon. "Oshawott! That Pokemon attacked you, it doesn't love you! Snap out of it!"

Oshawott shook her head and narrowed her eyes. "Osha!"

"Oshawott! Use Water Gun!" Atticus called. Sentry, who was leaping in for an Iron Tail, was hit by it. Given that the Oshawott was very unhappy, she blasted him into a tree, knocking it unconscious.

Atticus laughed, pulling out the PokeBall. "Return, Oshawott. A great victory for us." Atticus put the PokeBall away and turned to Thorn. "Excellent trick, using Attract. But Oshawott doesn't fall for tricks for very long."

Thorn held out his hand, shaking it. "That was an excellent battle. You are skilled." Sentry, back conscious, leaped onto Thorn's shoulder. Thorn fed it some Sitrus Berry, healing its wounds. Atticus left shortly after to Nacrene City.

_That's a skilled Oshawott. _Sentry remarked.

"Indeed."

"Excellent, Thorn!" Hayla said. "Munna!" The normally quiet Pokemon stated.

Thorn found it odd he could only understand Sentry, but it wasn't much of a problem. He would, however, like to know what Munna was saying.

"Hey!" A voice from behind them called. "Hey!"

Thorn and Hayla turned around, to see a familiar waiter with green hair. "Cilan!" Hayla exclaimed in surprise.

"Our favorite green-haired waiter!" Thorn said, wondering why so many people had green hair (him, N, Ghetsis, Cilan) in Unova.

Cilan smiled, and ran faster, arriving quickly, panting. "So why are you here?" Hayla asked inquisitively.

"Well.. I said, before you battled me, a few weeks ago... that I'm travelling with the next person I battle. Coincidentally, it was you, Thorn, who battled me, therefore, I am travelling with you now." Cilan explained.

"What if I don't want you to come?" Thorn smiled mysteriously.

Cilan humphed. "Well, too bad, you're stuck with me!"

Sentret popped out of the trench coat pocket again and Cilan subconsciously scratched Sentret behind his left ear, the favorite spot. Sentret sighed in contentment. Why couldn't Thorn ever scratch behind his ears?

Suddenly, two people ran by. They looked like Plasma grunts, and they had a Purrloin. "Plaaasma!" They yelled. A little girl came running up to them, crying.

"Those men stole Purrloin!" She whimpered.

Thorn's eyes narrowed. "Don't worry. Me, Sentry, Hayla, Munna, and Cilan will get your Purrloin." Thorn then stalked off (he was trying not to stalk off, but it was a habit that threatened others, and stalking off after evil creates a very cool effect.)

Sentry's eyes narrowed. He, too, had picked up the sense of justice and honor (and common courtesy) that Thorn had. He leaped on to Thorn's shoulder and raised up on his tail, balancing. He wasn't the Scout Pokemon for nothing!


	8. Delivering Justice to Team Plasma!

**Thorn Chronicles: Unova Adventure**

**Episode Eight: Delivering Justice to Team Plasma!**

Thorn stalked off to the nearby cave on Route Three. Wellspring Cave, where Sentry had said the Plasma Grunts were hiding. Hayla and Cilan followed him.

"Team Plasma! Hand the little girl's Purrloin to me." Thorn demanded upon seeing them. A third Plasma Grunt had rejoined behind them.

"No. We will liberate the Pokemon, starting with her and you!" The third Grunt said.

The other Grunts pulled out PokeBalls, smirking. "Let's fight!"

Thorn sighed. Looks like they'd have to do it the hard way.

"Sentry, onto the field with you!"

Cilan called out Pansage. "Pansage, we need your help!"

"Munna, let's defeat this goons!"

The Plasma Grunts sent out three Lillipups and two Patrats. "You're outnumbered! Give it up!" The Plasma Grunt on the left ordered.

"I will not allow you to steal Pokemon. Sentry, Quick Attack!"

"We won't let you perform theft! Pansage, Vine Whip!"

"We not allow you to harm innocents! Munna, Psyshock!"

The Pokemon simultaneously attacked the three Lillipups, causing severe harm. They still managed to stand up, but Sentry Tackled each one, knocking them unconscious.

"We were outnumbered. But you lot were outskilled." Thorn smirked. "Sentry, Iron Tail!"

Cilan smiled. "Pansage, Bullet Seed!"

The two Pokemon attacked the two Patrat and Hayla pouted. "How come you two get all the fun?"

Thorn turned to her. "Excellent question, chap." He turned back.

The two Patrat were not defeated. Hayla took the opportunity with pleasure: "Munna, use PsyBeam on both of those Patrat!"

"Muuunna!" The pink Pokemon called, sending a beam towards them, knocking them out.

The three Plasma Grunts fled to the entrance. "You three may have stopped us this time, but you can't save everybody! We'll remember this!" The three grunts ran out, leaving the Purrloin. Sentry walked on all fours to the cat.

_Come with us. We'll take you back to your Trainer._

"Purrloin pur purr loin purrloin loin purrloin."

_She asked for our help herself._

"Purrloin purr loin-loin purr."

_Great!_

Sentry turned to Thorn. _Purrloin will come with us to your trainer. Lead the way!_ Sentry hopped onto Thorn's shoulder, pointing to the entrance. Purrloin followed as Thorn, Cilan, and Hayla victoriously went back to the little girl.

"Here's your Purrloin, little one." Thorn said.

"Purrloin!" She cried out in joy, hugging the Pokemon, who purred.

* * *

"Nacrene City! Excellent!" Thorn said at the entrance. Lots of warehouses surrounded them. Various forms of art dotted the city and graffiti, painted Pokemon, covered the warehouses. It was a beautiful city.

It was evening, however, and they were tired. They left to a hotel and went to sleep.

* * *

The following day, Thorn headed over to the Battle Club, where he would train before battling a Gym Leader. They asked Nacrene's Don George to use the shooting things treadmill.

It was difficult, at first, because Sentry was unused to doing it. But it improved speed, as Sentry learned to perform Iron Tail extremely fast.

"Ok, now the balls will shoot from behind you as well."

Thorn, too, was not used to it, and was relegated to dodging as he was not a Pokemon (or Sentry). His sense of hearing, and Sentry's sense of hearing, sharpened, making dodging the balls from behind easier.

Then the trained on the punching bags, and Thorn created a move, Fighting-type. It was simply called 'Punch', because that was all it was, a punch. Sentry was exceptional at it, and it gave him an advantage, he discovered, against Nacrene's gym leader, Lenora, who did normal-types.

Don George later asked for his help. A security camera had identified an extremely fast Pokemon, which was undefined. Thorn couldn't tell what it was but promised to help find the culprit.


	9. Aiding Mienfoo! A New Part of the Family

******Thorn Chronicles**: Unova Adventure

**Episode Nine: Aiding Mienfoo! A New Part of the Family!  
**

Thorn set out some bowls of Pokefood. "This should get the mystery Pokemon." Sentry nodded sagely. Hayla was on the other side of it.

Thorn turned his head to the scout on his shoulder. "Sentry, can you stand sentry?"

Sentry leaped off to stand sentry, while saying _Well, I never! _as though offended, but did it. Sentry the sentry. Thorn chuckled before hiding. "And don't eat any of the Pokemon food."

Sentry scoffed, hiding under a box, cutting out holes with Scratch for his eyes. He balanced on his tail and looked.

"Foo... mien..." A Pokemon made a muffled noise as it walked in slowly. A Mienfoo. Sentry's eyes widened. "Mien..." The Pokemon tried to scratch the rope around its mouth, but it didn't come off. Sentry subtly sneaked out as the Mienfoo attempted to eat and get the rope off. It was a very skinny Pokemon, its ribs were showing.

_A Mienfoo! A Mienfoo is the Pokemon! It's got a rope around its mouth! We've got to help it! _Sentry leaped up and down in front of Thorn, pointing and gesticulating wildly.

Thorn's eyes narrowed. "A Mienfoo with a rope around its mouth... I see an opportunity of two varieties." Thorn said, and began to run to the food.

Thorn approached the Pokemon carefully. "I don't want to hurt you..." Thorn said, the Pokemon looked up and its eyes widened. "Foo!" It called and began to run. Thorn began to chase, but the Pokemon was very fast.

Thorn panted and couldn't chase it anymore.

A while away, a very tired Mienfoo had finally escaped, using a very good portion of its energy.

* * *

Thorn had finally found someone in the Battle Club with a Foongus. "Hey, hey. I need some help." Thorn asked.

The person turned to him. "What do you need?"

"I am in need of your Foongus, more particularly, the move Sweet Scent on some PokeFood."

"I don't see why not."

Thorn, with inhuman speed, quickly retrieved the food.

"Foonn... guss!" The Mushroom said and blasted a very sweet scent onto it. Thorn smelled it and it was a very sweet scent. "Perfect. Thank you, sir!" Thorn ran again.

Thorn put the food out again, hoping to lure back the Mienfoo. "Alright, Hayla, we're going to try this again." He said. "Sentry, I don't really need you to be a sentry anymore."

_I was starting to like that job! _

"Too bad. Now come on!" Thorn grabbed Hayla's wrist and dragged her to the side of a warehouse.

Mienfoo was very tired and worn out. It hadn't had food for a week or so, and all the running it did tired it out. It smelled a very nice and enticing scent, Mienfoo followed its nose to food.

That's when Thorn appeared. The Mienfoo's eyes widened... and the chase was on, once again. But Mienfoo was tired and it only made it two blocks before it fell to its knees, panting, giving up, unable to keep going.

Thorn bent to his knees and slowly made his way to it, picking it up the armpits. The Mienfoo looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Come now. I don't wish to harm you." Thorn turned to Sentry. "Can you get food?"

Sentry grumbled.

Thorn stared at the Scout Pokemon.

Sentry ran to get the food.

Thorn pulled out a small set of scissors and began to cut the rope. Sentry returned with the food just as the rope fell away.

"There." Thorn said kindly. "Some PokeFood." The Mienfoo dug in. It ate the entire bowl without so much as making a single stop. The Mienfoo burped contently.

* * *

"This is the mystery Pokemon, Don George." Hayla said, pointing at the Mienfoo in Thorn's arm.

Don George's eyes had a spark of recognition. "I remember that Mienfoo. A week ago, this Mienfoo lost a battle. Its Trainer tied a rope around it and abandoned it. I imagine its been searching for the trainer. The rope, somehow, when it broke free, got tied around its mouth."

Thorn could easily picture it. Thorn scratched the top of Mienfoo's head. "Mien..." The Pokemon sighed it contentment.

Suddenly, a Team Plasma Grunt dashed in, grabbing Sentry off Thorn's shoulder. "What?" Thorn said, turning and seeing the Plasma Grunt. "As I said before, I will remember this. And now I exact my revenge by liberating your Pokemon!" The Plasma Grunt laughed.

Mienfoo leaped down and faced it in a battle stance. "You want to fight for me?" Thorn asked the Pokemon, which nodded.

"Alright then, Mienfoo. Use Low Kick on that Plasma Grunt!" The Mienfoo ran towards the Grunt and used Low Kick, making the grunt fall down. Sentry jumped out of the Grunt's hands right before he crashed into the ground, thus avoiding crashing himself.

Sentry took a position next to Mienfoo, growling at the Grunt, who was getting up.

The Grunt snarled. "You may have won this time, but I'll be back... you can be sure of it! Mark my words!" The Grunt then ran.

Mienfoo and Sentry jumped onto Thorn's soldiers, where he scratched both on the head. "Well, Mienfoo, I believe you're part of the family!"

"Mien! Mienfoo!" The Pokemon said, nuzzling against Thorn's cheek.

Thorn chuckled. "You need a name, Mienfoo, and I believe I know the perfect one. You're name is... I name you... Tom!"

The newly-named Tom nuzzled even harder on Thorn's cheek, foot thumping a bit. "Mien! Mienfoo! Foo!"

Thorn laughed. Hayla walked over, as did Cilan. "Welcome to the family!" Hayla said. "Our dysfunctional family." Cilan muttered, shaking his head. "You two make an excellent combination!"

"By the way, Cilan, where've you been?" Thorn asked, wondering as to the boy's disappearance.

"I'm a Pokemon Connoisseur! I've been doing a lot evaluating of relationships at the Battle Club. It's helped quite a few people!" Cilan had a wide grin on his face. However, it changed to regretful. "I apologize for being unable to help Tom, though."

Sentry, finally, gave his own welcome to the family. _Welcome to the family, Tom. I must warn you that common courtesy dictates a majority of our life. I feel that, as my new brother, you should be aware that we often berate each other on common courtesy. However, there is plenty of benefits to living with a courteous Trainer. He - Thorn - my father - does not use PokeBalls. If you want somewhere to sit and relax... the trench coat has a lot of pockets. Also, prepare for a lot of training tomorrow. Thorn likes having strong Pokemon. Don't worry, he still cares. But... as he doesn't have PokeBalls... instead of throwing a PokeBall, he may throw you. _

Sentry did its version of a shrug, then promptly broke the fourth wall: _Remember: we often admonish each other on common courtesy. It's a running gag or something._

The pupils of Tom's eyes shrinked as his eyes bugged out, cartoon-style.


	10. Battle for the Basic Badge!

******Thorn Chronicles**: Unova Adventure

**Episode Ten: Battle for the Basic Badge!**

Thorn frowned. Tom, the Mienfoo, was still smaller then a normal Mienfoo. It had seemed before the week it underwent without food, its Trainer had already been neglecting it. Tom had seemed devoted to the Trainer, so that part Thorn wouldn't talk about.

But, Tom was happier with Sentry as an older (younger?) brother. Thorn wasn't sure whether Sentry was the older or the younger brother, given that his age was younger, but Mienfoo had been with the group less.

"What are you thinking about, Thorn?" Cilan asked, seeing his frown.

Thorn sighed. "Tom. He... well, he's smaller then a normal Mienfoo. Ordinarily, even a week without food wouldn't be a problem. But I believe there's a possibility its Trainer had been neglecting him before that, stunting his growth. I fear that Tom may never the normal size of a Mienfoo - or when he evolves, a Mienshao."

Cilan frowned. "I think you should tell him now, before he can be frustrated by it later."

Hayla came over, having overheard the conversation. "Look on the bright side, Thorn. Small size has an advantage too."

Thorn nodded. "You're both correct. I've already been training Tom to be speedy, strong, and enduring. But, yes, I should tell him now, before his stunted growth becomes a frustration later." Thorn walked over to Tom and picked him up. The Mienfoo looked up at him. "I need to talk to you." Thorn said as explanation. Sentry hopped onto Thorn's shoulder.

Thorn set Tom down. "Tom... you're... smaller than a normal Mienfoo. The week you went without food has, apparently, permanently stunted your growth."

A tear gathered in Tom's eyes.

"I'm afraid that you may never be the size of a normal Mienfoo, and may never be the size of a normal Mienshao when you evolve."

"Foo..." The Pokemon said in sadness as tears silently streamed from his eyes.

Thorn sighed. "But, while stunted growth is not a good thing and I do not condone it, we can use this to our advantage."

"Foo?" _How? _Thorn found he could start understanding Tom. Sentry also looked questioningly at Thorn.

"Small size can be used to slip under opponents, into other things. Speed, strength, and endurance, combined with a small size? You can be a very powerful Mienfoo."

"Mienfoo! Mien foo foo mien mienfoo? Mien mien foo!" _Well! What are you waiting for? Let's get training!_

Thorn chuckled. "Yes, let's get training."

* * *

It was time to fight for the Basic Badge. Thorn had prepared an elite team:

Tom, the Mienfoo, was smaller then ordinary, but he used small size, strength, and speed to his advantage.

Sentry, the Sentret, was an alternate color, but he had longer limbs than ordinary, and that made a big advantage.

This elite team had many powerful moves: Punch, both Sentry and Tom knew it. Protect, a good move for Tom. Attract, made to disarm the opponent, for Sentry. Swift, a move that took advantage of Tom's speed. Both of them also learned Focus Punch with not a small amount of difficulty (a large amount). And Hyper Voice. Sentry was part of one of the very few species of Pokemon that could learn it.

As such, it was time to battle for the Basic Badge. Thorn had been expecting something unusual...

...but he was not expect a museum and library.

A lady with very, very dark blue hair, wildly set, walked in. She had on a uniform similar to the outfit of an archeologist.

Thorn walked up to her along with Cilan and Chili. "Madam, would I be correct if I presumed that you were Lenora, the Gym Leader of Nacrene City?" Thorn asked in a smooth, relaxed voice.

The woman blinked. "You would be indeed correct if you presumed I am Lenora. However, you won't know until you do presume that I am Lenora." Her eyes glittered with mirth, as she thought she had backed him into a verbal corner, after he unsuccessfully tried to back her into a verbal corner.

To Lenora's surprise, Thorn smiled. "Well then, my presumption is correct. It is excellent to meet you, Leader Lenora, but I came here for a Gym Battle, not for such trivialities as verbal games."

Cilan and Hayla just looked on, confused.

"Well then, follow me. You might want to research what kind of Gym Leader I am." She said as she led them through another door. "This library is reserved for researchers and challengers." She walked to one of the shelves and tapped a blue book. "I recommend this book."

Thorn smiled. "I would say that you might want to research what kind of Trainer I am, but there isn't exactly a Book written about me."

"But you do have several fans."

This struck Thorn off guard. "Fans?" He said fearfully. "I have... fans?" He spat the last word.

"Yes. Your nickname, given to you by various reporters on Channel One, the Striaton Gym Channel, is the Blue TrenchCoat." Lenora's eyes glittered with mirth again.

Thorn composed himself. "Well then, shall we battle?" Thorn said, pulling out the book, only for it to come half-way out, Thorn quickly let go, and the bookshelf slowly moved upwards, revealing a set of stairs.

Lenora entered through the stairs, Thorn, Hayla, Cilan, Sentry, Tom, and Munna following. "Welcome to the battlefield." Lenora said, spreading her arms wide. "Before the television crews arrive, allow me to introduce you to your competitors." Lenora threw up two PokeBalls, which released a Lillipup and Watchog.

Cilan ran over to the Lillipup, "Cute!" He remarked, and Hayla looked at the Watchog disdainfully. The Watchog growled at her, and she quickly ran to the normal viewers seat. Crowds were starting to fill in.

"Look, it's the Blue Trenchcoat!" One yelled and the several parts of the crowd went wild.

Thorn glared murderously at the person who yelled his nickname. "And allow me to introduce you to Sentry and Tom!" Sentry and Tom each leaped off one of Thorn's shoulders and each put their fists together and bowed politely to their opponents.

The television crew arrived. A reporter was in front of one of the cameras. "We're coming to you live from the Nacrene Gym, where Thorn Shadelock, nicknamed by fans as the Blue Trenchcoat, is going to battle Leader Lenora. Thorn Shadelock is fast becoming a fan-favorite, and he seems to have gotten a new Pokemon!" The reporter walked over to Thorn.

"Mr. Shadelock, I've noticed you have a new Pokemon! Would you tell us how you got it?"

Thorn glared murderously at the camera before smiling jovially. "Tom, or Mienfoo, I found at Nacrene Battle Club. I will reveal nothing, but say that what happened has stunted his growth."

"How did you capture Mienfoo?"

Thorn angered. "I do not capture Pokemon, I befriend them, and if they want to come with me, that is their choice, not mine."

The reporter, surprised by the 'Blue Trenchcoat's sudden anger, walked off. The referee walked in.

"This will be a Two-Pokemon Single Battle between Nacrene Gym Leader Lenora Alo and the Blue Trenchcoat, Challenger Thorn Shadelock." The referee (notably, the same one from before) called. "Trainers, send out your Pokemon!"

Lenora threw her PokeBall, releasing Lillipup. "Lillipup, its your turn!" She called.

Tom jumped off Thorn's shoulder and took a battle stance. "Tom, set the stage for our victory!"

"Lillipup, use Roar!" Lenora immediately ordered.

The Lillipup roared. Thorn thought it was supposed to do something, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what. Shrugging, he called out to Tom. "Tom, close in on Lillipup and use DoublePunch!"

Lenora was surprised. "Why won't Roar work?" She asked.

Lillipup finally stopped Roaring, and Tom started punching the Pokemon. "So it is supposed to do something!" Thorn shouted.

"Yes! It's supposed to send a Pokemon back to their PokeBall!" Lenora frowned.

Thorn smiled. "I don't use PokeBalls!" Thorn said.

Lillipup finally jumped as Tom, who was smirking, stopped punching. "Pup!" It called, struggling to stand.

"Lillipup, use Bite!" Lenora called.

Thorn sent out his own command: "Jump right before it can Bite you, then use Kick!"

Tom braced himself as Lillipup charged. Right as Lillipup opened its mouth to do it, Tom jumped, flipped in the air a few times, then stuck its foot down in a kick and slammed into the Lillipup, who promptly fell unconscious.

"Good job, Lillipup. Return." Lenora pressed the button on the PokeBall. She got out another one and threw it. "Come on out, Watchog! Use Mean Look!" The Watchog's eyes glowed with grey darkness and a wall of black seemed to be created, with lots of eyes opening on it, all looking at Tom.

Tom didn't like it, so he glared murderously at Watchog. "Tom, it's time to switch!" Tom leaped onto Thorn's right shoulder as Sentry leaped off the left one. "Sentry, onto the field with you!"

"The first round goes to Mienfoo!" The referee called.

Lenora frowned again. "Allow me to guess, no PokeBalls renders that move ineffective as well."

Thorn clapped slowly and dramatically. "True. True." He said.

"Sentry, use Tackle!" Thorn decided to start off the second round with a basic move. Sentry ran at the Pokemon. "Watchog, use Low Kick!" Lenora commanded and the Pokemon did so, knocking Sentry off his feet.

"Tret..." The Scout Pokemon growled. "Use Iron Tail!" Both of them called as both of their Pokemon jumped into the air, gathering energy, and then the Iron Tails met and stayed like that for a second, before the impact made an explosion of smoke and both Pokemon were knocked back. "Fury Swipes!" Thorn immediately called and Sentry ran towards the Watchog - it wasn't the Scout Pokemon for nothing - and began to swipe at it furiously.

The smoke cleared and to the surprise of everyone except Thorn, Sentry was furiously scratching Watchog.

"Watchog, dodge it!" The Pokemon jumped and struggled to stand.

Thorn smiled. "We're in the final stretch! Use Punch!" Sentry ran towards it, before jumping lightly and pumping his fist towards the Pokemon, who just fell backwards slowly, cartoon-style.

"Return, Watchog. You did excellent." Lenora put the PokeBall away and walked to Thorn, where they met in the middle of the field.

"The final round goes to Sentret and the match goes to the Challenger!" The referee ended the battle.

"You caught me off-guard. My Roar-Mean Look strategy normally knocks everyone off their game." Lenora said, shaking hands with Thorn.

"At first I was wondering what Roar was supposed to do. That was an excellent battle, Leader." They both removed their hands.

"I am proud to present you with the Basic Badge." Lenora said, pulling out the Badge, which was purple and looked similar to the spine of a Rickens book.

Thorn showed the Badge to Sentry and Tom. "We've got the Basic Badge." Thorn said, pinning it under the Trio Badge.

"Sen-sentret!" "Mi-Mienfoo!"

"It was a pleasure to battle you." Thorn inclined his head. "You as well." Lenora responded. "I take my leave." Thorn said and promptly left the field.

The crowd went crazy. The 'Blue Trenchcoat' was getting more fans.


	11. The Pinwheel Forest's Natural Maze!

******Thorn Chronicles**: Unova Adventure

**Episode Eleven: The Pinwheel Forest's Natural Maze!**

Thorn had not considered an idea as crazy as this. He was contemplated going back to Nuvema Town, hopping on a barrel, and using a nice piece of wood to slowly row to Castelia City.

After three hours of thought, he discarded the idea. It would take him a day or two just to get to Nuvema Town, and there was the possibility he might mistake Castelia for Alleos City.

He chuckled as though entered his mind. The Unovans pronounced it /cuhst-ee-lee-uh/, whereas he, who had a mostly Johto accent, said /cast-ay-lee-uh/, and /ay-lee-ose/ whereas he said /ah-lee-oss/. It was odd.

So he eventually made the decision to just go through Pinwheel Forest. It's said that you go straight, and you can make it out, but veer off the path, and you could become lost... forever.

* * *

"Pinwheel Forest..." Hayla observed as they were on a hilltop near it.

"Let's go." Cilan said seriously. They group walked apprehensively into the Pinwheel Forest.

It was beautiful once inside. So many shades of green, yellow, and brown of the trees... large, tall, thick, and taller even more. Huge roots would burst out of the ground, covered with moss, burst out of the ground and back into it.

Hollow tree trunks would allow to reach raised platforms. Grass, light, dark, and every shade of green inbetween. The sunlight occasionally burst through the trees, as most of it was shadows.

It created a beautiful affect. The forest was beautiful. The chatting of Pokemon - Pidove, Patrat, Deerling, Sewaddle, the occasional Swadloon, Woobat... It was natural.

"It's so beautiful..." Thorn gazed.

"Woo woobat!" A few Woobat flew over as some Sewaddle ("Sewaddle," "Waddle...") used String Shot to swing through the trees. Swadloon gently rocked back and forth on the top of various branches.

"Indeed!" Cilan replied, eyes sparkling as he looked around.

Thorn smiled widely. "Wonder if a better view can be obtained at the top of a tree!" Thorn suddenly jumped up, knocking off Sentry and Tom, both of which berated him on common courtesy, _Common courtesy dictates you should utilize thought before jumping up, knocking off Pokemon perched on your shoulders!_, but Thorn ignored it (Hayla laughed), and began climbing the tree at rapid speed.

Sentry grumbled and began climbing the tree as Tom (rather painfully) held his tail and tried to go up. Thorn used Iron Tail (and used part of it on the joint), and while it was slower going, the pain from Tom holding it was lesser. Tom used the tail a bit like a rope.

"Tret!" Sentry stated on one of the highest tree branches, where Thorn was. "Foo!" Tom exclaimed, looking at the view, mouth open in a wide smile.

A while away, Thorn saw a huge tree. "Cilan! Hayla! Get up here!"

"We're trying!" They yelled up, then looked at each other, each muttering "That boy climbs like a Pansear..." Then they attempted to hurry up. After five minutes, they finally made it up the tree.

"Look!" Thorn pointed to a huge tree. He had completely forgotten the myth of veering off the path to be forever lost. "Let's go to that gargantuan tree!"

"Thorn..." Hayla sighed, but Thorn wouldn't hear a word of it. "I won't hear a word of it! We are heading to that tree and that's final!"

Cilan and Hayla facepalmed. Thorn was set on something and it would be impossible to change his mind.

Great.

They immediately set off. Sentry did not stop grumbling and attempting to convince Thorn to turn around. Finally, Sentry berated him on common courtesy. _Common courtesy dictates that you shouldn't make irrational and foolish decisions inside of a natural labryinth!_

Tom agreed. _He's right, you know._

Thorn blinked twice. "We will head to that humongous tree. This point is not negotiable!" Thorn smiled widely and walked even faster.

Cilan facepalmed and Hayla sighed. "He won't budge, will he?" Hayla asked.

"Not a chance." Cilan replied.

* * *

"What a big tree!" Thorn gazed up at it.

Cilan snorted, as did Sentry. "Big doesn't cover it!"

_More like ridiculously large!_ Sentry said, continuing Cilan's statement.

"Er... what did Sentry say?" Hayla asked.

"More like ridiculously large." Thorn responded. "I'm going to climb it!" Thorn jumped onto the tree and began to climb, stopping at a large one. Sentry again climbed, using Iron Tail, so that Mienfoo, could use it as a rope.

"Sen sentret!"

"Foo! Mienfoo!"

The two Pokemon panted as they reached it. A huge, green cloth-looking cocoon was on it. "Wonder what Pokemon that is?" Thorn said and the green cocoon suddenly opened, revealing a person.

It surprised Thorn, who fell backwards onto a branch, ("OW!"), a branch on the other side, ("The PAIN!"), a branch back on the first side, ("TORTURE! TORTURE!"), and onto another branch, ("Misery..."), onto another branch yet again, ("PLAGUE, FLEAS, AND LICE TO T-"), another branch still more, ("-THE ALL OF YOU!"), and onto another branch before finally landing on his back on the ground, where he began to curse.

"Fleas and lice to the all of you... a thousand curses... blast it... accursed, wretched, idiotic-" Thorn began to climb the tree again. "-moronic, stupid, foolish, incompetent, surprising, diabolical, wicked, inpolite-" He finally reached the branch, which Cilan and Hayla had recently gotten on themselves. "-a most uncourteous action!" He finished cursing.

He saw the person who knocked him down. "YOOOOOU! You did this to me!" Thorn pointed dramatically at the man. "Of all the rude, despicable, disrespectful, inpolite, ineloquent, uncourteous things to do!" Thorn continued to rant. "Knocked onto approximately seven branches and then the ground after that! It was incredibly painful!

"But what knocks a fair Johtoian such as myself-" Sentry leaped onto Thorn's shoulder, preparing for a dictation of common courtesy- "is the lack of COMMON COURTESY!" Thorn and Sentry had their fingers (in Sentry's case, paw) out to admonish the person. "Common courtesy clearly dictates that bursting out of a cocoon at people who are precariously balanced on tree trunks is unacceptable! Even the most uncivilized Johtian, even the simplest Kantonian, even the most dunderheaded Unovan should be capable of that most obvious of common courtesies!" Thorn finished his rage and rant and so sat down, glaring murderously at the person who knocked him down.

The person who knocked him down (and was insinuated to be the most dunderheaded Unovan), blinked twice, then bowed. "I do apologize for my uncourteous and impolite actions. I did not mean to frighten you. You see, I am an artist, and I have been in a slump. I decided to live life as a Bug-type Pokemon for a time."

Thorn toned down the level of his glare. But it was still a glare. Not a murderous glare, but a torturous, 'I-want-to-dig-out-your-intestines-with-a-rusty-metal-spoon' glare.

"My name is Burgh, and I am the Gym Leader at Castelia City."

Thorn toned down his glare yet again. From torturous, to a mere 'I-want-to-humiliate-you-in-public-with-huge-crowds-watching-your-humiliation' glare. Thorn had a very wide variety of glares.

"They made such an inpolite and uncourteous person as yourself a Gym Leader?" Thorn scoffed. "I hope the rest of you Unova Gym Leaders aren't that way."

Burgh was not happy about this. "I did not mean to knock you down. It was entirely accidental and I was not expect people to wander off the trail in this labyrinth."

Thorn stopped glaring. "You are forgiven, but please do not do that again." Thorn held out his hand for Burgh to shake. Burgh shook the offered hand.

"I have been in an artist's rut. I lack inspiration and motivation for art. So I have left my Gym to live as a Pokemon, to get a new perspective, to get... inspiration!"

Thorn was not impressed. He raised an eyebrow. "And who, perchance, did you leave in charge of the Gym while you are away?"

Burgh blinked. "I didn't leave anyone in charge."

Thorn looked pointedly at him.

"But I believe I have a fresh perspective. Not inspiration, but a new perspective, and that will allow me to obtain inspiration! Come. I will lead you out of this forest." Burgh said and jumped down, as did Sentry and Mienfoo. Thorn and Cilan attempted to do so, but crashed into each other and landed on their backs.

"A thousand plagues upon you..." Thorn grumbled. Cilan face-faulted.

Hayla then jumped down, just as Thorn was walking to the place. She landed on him, to his misfortune.

Thorn grumbled again. "What did I do to deserve this constant crashing? This is the tenth time I have crashed into something or something - or someone - has crashed into me!"

Burgh lead the dysfunctional group out as they bickered over Thorn's misfortune. Burgh would've facepalmed, but he'd rather lead them to Skyarrow Bridge.

"This is where I leave you. Just follow the Bridge." Burgh said before running off again.

The Bridge was beautiful and in the evening, the way the lights reflected and the lights in Castelia, all the way away, the white and light blue bridge was beautiful, very beautiful.

"To Castelia City and the Gym thereafter!" Thorn exclaimed before marching off, Sentry and Mienfoo mimicking his exact march and following him.


	12. Suspicious Activities in Castelia City!

**Thorn Chronicles: Unova Adventure**

**Episode Twelve: Suspicious Activities in Castelia City!**

Skyarrow Bridge was beautiful. Under it, various trucks transporting things ran. The bridge was also the longest in Unova, and by the time Thorn, Sentry, Tom, Hayla, Munna, and Cilan reached Castelia City, it was night and one or two police were patrolling. Obviously, Castelia had a low crime rate.

"Hey! What are you kids doing out here?" An officer turned to them.

Thorn immediately straightened his back and saluted. "Heading to a hotel, Sir. We just arrived in Castelia, we're behind schedule."

Cilan turned to Hayla. "Trust him to get out of any situation... or make it worse... or crash into something."

Hayla giggled in response.

Thorn ignored their unsavory comments about his person. "Officer, sir, could you direct us to a hotel?"

The Officer came closer with the flashlight. "Thorn?" The officer said in response.

Thorn looked closely at the Officer. "Is that you, Officer Ross?"

Ross nodded. "Yes. There's a hotel on Grey Street - keep heading down this street, Castelia Street, at the end there's a connection to Grey Street. Right across from it, a little to the left, you'll find the best hotel in Castelia City, Hotel Rivrune." Ross pointed to the left.

Thorn and Hayla thanked the Officer for his help and headed down as Cilan asked them their history with the officer.

"Officer Ross - well, him, Sergeant Urelius, several other officers and a few helicopters saved us from a huge Basculin, a green one."

Cilan's face dawned in realization. "So... you mean... that the boy, Thorn, that was spoken of in the papers, is actually you?!"

Thorn nodded.

Cilan fainted, then leaped back up. "I was traveling with the boy who discovered the third variety of Basculin and solved the mystery of Siplass Canyon! How could I have not known..."

Thorn smirked. "It was probably the blue trenchcoat."

Cilan nodded as they entered the Hotel Rivrune.

"Room for three, please. Separate beds, mind."

The woman, who had a large black pimple and was pale, and wrinkly, and old, asked his name. "What's your name?" She had a scratching, creeky voice similar to a nasty, cranky pigs.

"Thorn Shadelock."

The woman's face had no outward change. "Well then, Mr. Shutlatch, Room 13, Hall 13, Floor 13."

Cilan's face paled.

"Thank you, madam."

"Now, $50 from all of you. Now." The woman said.

Sentry grumbled, pulling out fifty ergots as Tom sneaked into Hayla's pack, also getting fifty ergots, and Cilan finally pulled out fifty ergots and very reluctantly handed it over.

Cilan's voice quivering, he asked the lady: "Is there any room besides Room 13, Hall 13, Floor 13?"

The woman had a nasty smile. "There's always the Rattata and Grimer-infested basement."

Cilan just began to tremble as Thorn pulled him, quite literally, into Elevator 13. He pressed the 13 button. The doors opened, Thorn pulled Cilan, Hayla pushed Cilan, and they slowly and awkwardly made their way to Room 13.

"Well! Welcome to Room 13!" Thorn said cheerfully. Cilan staggered onto his bed and fainted, soon snoring.

* * *

Immediately upon awaking, all of them had breakfast served in their room. Pancakes with Oran Berry Syrup, Aspear Berries, everything was a mix of human and Pokemon food. It was delicious and filling.

Tom, however, got very hyper and began running faster then a blue hedgehog hyped up on a huge marketing campaign. Thorn wondered where that thought came from.

So the group quickly made it down to the ground floor and headed out of the room. They headed over into the Central Plaza, and, using signs, they made their way to Gym Street, where the Gym was.

However, they were about to walk in, when a boy with long black hair (one band of it sticking up) came out.

"Hi?" Hayla awkwardly started.

"I just challenged the Gym Leader." The boy sounded proud and prideful. "He's a seasoned Leader. He made me and my Pokemon work for the Badge. But Bug-type Pokemon aren't much of a challenge."

"What about you? What are you going to do?" He asked Thorn directly.

"I plan on winning against all eleven Gyms."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "All eleven? Only eight are required to enter the Unova League, you realize."

Thorn nodded. "I do. How about you introduce yourself?"

"Cheren. Cheren Komor. And you are?"

Thorn inclined his head slightly, a tiny bow. "Thorn Shadelock."

"The Blue Trenchcoat?"

"One and the same."

"A pleasure to meet you. I've heard quite a bit about you, particularly that you don't use PokeBalls. Your battle against Lenora was particularly memorable."

"The pleasure is mine. I was thinking of challenging Burgh, but I have now re-decided. I think I'll challenge Roxie, in Virbank City."

Suddenly, Burgh came running out of the Gym.

"Hey! Good to see you! You're the one I accidentally knocked onto," Burgh assumed a mockery of Thorn's voice, "'approximately seven branches and then the ground!' Thorn, was it? Come to challenge the Gym? Cheren here just did so himself!"

"Actually, I was going to challenge Roxie first."

"Fine by me, but first I need your help, you, Cilan, Hayla, you too, Cheren. I have been recently informed by Sergeant Urelius that Team Plasma has shown up! Given the police' trouble with them, he tasked me to do it, along with some challengers. Come with me! To Prime Pier!" Burgh then sprinted off to the place, the group (plus Cheren) running behind him.

Burgh was at the pier, along with a girl with long purple hair, large is a huge hairstyle, ending with a thing that held hair together, next to a girl in a white dress, with an orange shirt pulled over it, yellow hair, and green eyes.

"Thorn! Cilan! Cheren! Hayla! You've made it." Burgh turned to the yellow-haired girl. "Team Plasma has thieved this young lady's Pokemon.

"My Munna..." She worried. "Team Plasma took her..."

The girl with huge purple hair (ending at the knee joints) explained. "I heard this lady's scream and saw a Plasma Grunt taking her PokeBalls. I ran after the thief as fast as I could. But Castelia City is huge... I lost the thief."

"Iris... you did all you could."

Thorn had a frown. "Team Plasma is the most uncourteous sort of people I've ever met. And I do so dislike uncourteousness. Madam, we will find your Pokemon, and Team Plasma's base along with it."

The girl blushed. "I'm not old enough to be a Madam. My name's Bianca, and I'm assuming your name is Thorn Shutlatch?"

"Shadelock. What is with people today, everyone's saying my last name is Shutlatch!"

Burgh nodded. "No fear, we will find your Pokemon, Bianca. Having said that, finding a person or a Pokemon, even a place, in Castelia City will be akin to finding a needle in a haystack."

Suddenly, a Team Plasma Grunt came from behind them. "Team Codswallop!"

"I spy a Gym Leader, and then the Blue Trenchcoat?! I thought I'd grab myself a Pokemon... Rethinking... I need to get out of here!" The Plasma Grunt ran back.

For some inexplicable reason, Thorn had a large pan, which he pulled out. He smiled evilly. "Should a Plasma Grunt come into my sight, I will knock them with this pan! We will dominate the world!" He held the pan up threateningly.

"I'm sure they have a base somewhere in Castelia City. We should contact a specialist. I'll do that, you hunt for Team Plasma!"

Thorn glared at him. "Ordinary, I would admonish you on Common Courtesy, but this is urgent. Let's go, people! MOVE OUT!" Thorn pointed out and began to run.

"I'll take Mode Street. Team Plasma is unlikely to use Gym Street, Cheren, take Narrow Street, Hayla, search through Castelia Street, and Cilan, that leaves you Grey Street. Go go go! NOW!" Thorn took the position of natural leader and fit into the position wonderfully. The all nodded at each other and began going to or hunting through the respective streets.

Burgh had not yet left the place yet and was amazed at Thorn's efficiency. "Iris, stay here with Bianca as a bodyguard. I'll head over to Heel Street, off of Mode Street, and contact Mr. Hawkins about any recent building purchases." Burgh then sprinted off down Mode Street, where Thorn, Sentry, and Tom were relentlessly hunting through every stall, building, floor, and cubicle with terrifying ruthlessness.

The group met up in the Central Plaza and delivered their reports.

"Me, Sentry, and Tom have found nothing. Although, Tom now has his own pan." Thorn looked fondly at the pan-wielding Mienfoo.

"Nothing on Grey Street." Cilan delivered.

"Not a pinch of anything on Castelia Street."

"Narrow Street lacks anything but dumpsters, rubbish, smirking idiots, and the entrance to Cafe Sonata."

Burgh nodded. "Hawkins has informed me that there was, in fact, a recent purchase by a Ghetsis H. on Gym Street."

Thorn looked angry. "We searched everywhere but Gym Street! I thought Plasma would never make a base on Gym Street!" Sentry and Tom hopped onto his shouldered.

Burgh nodded. "What's more, the base is almost right across from the Gym."

Thorn cursed. "Plague, pestilence, thunder and rot on the lot of them! To Gym Street! NOW!" Thorn shouted the last part and began to sprint to Gym Street.

He hit the first thing he saw with the pan, noticing it was a Team Plasma grunt.

"This is the place." Thorn stated as Burgh, Hayla, Cheren, and Cilan came in, panting.

Iris and Bianca walked in. "Whew! I got lost...even with directions from the Xtransciever!" She noticed Team Plasma and growled.

In front of them was Ghetsis, with two people next to him on each side, and five Grunts behind them.

"My word, if it isn't the Gym Leader, Burgh." Ghetsis sneered. "And the Blue Trenchcoat. I am honored to have so many persons of fame come to my base."

Burgh looked pointedly at him. "What would you say is the guiding light of Team Plasma?" Burgh asked in an interrogating voice. "'Take what you want from people?'"

The sage on the left of Ghetsis, which had a blueish-black trenchcoat-like clothing on, turned to Ghetsis. "I thought it would be amusing to have a hideout set up right in front of a Gym. But we have been detected; sooner, much sooner then I imagined."

Ghetsis shook his head. "Amusing indeed. But it is no matter. We already have an exceptional base of operations." Ghetsis was silent for a moment. "Tell me, is everyone here familiar with the legend of how Unova was founded?"

"I am." Iris said, glaring at Ghetsis. "The black Dragon-type and the white Dragon-type?"

Ghetsis paced before stopping. "The truth is this...

"Two brothers used a single Dragon to make Unova prosper. They were hailed as heroes. They toiled and worked, creating Dragonspiral Tower. Eventually, they declared themselves the rulers of Unova.

"But an argument eventually broke out between the twin brothers. One thought that truth, without deceit, would lead to peace for all.

"The other said that ideals, following their hearts, would lead to enlightenment.

"The Dragon declared its sadness and split into two Pokemon, the Vast White Dragon of Fire and Truth, Reshiram, and the Deep Black Dragon of Lightning and Ideals, Zekrom. The hallowed shell left behind was said to become Kyurem.

"The Dragon of Ideals sided with the younger twin and the Dragon of Truth sided with the older twin. A horrible, bloody war broke out between them, marring the Unova region. Both dragons suddenly disappeared out of regret.

"Without the dragons marring their vision, the two brothers looked out at the damage their war had caused. Feeling sorrow, guilt, and immense regret, the two brothers worked to restore the land, renaming it Unova... eventually, they committed suicide, disappearing forever..."

Ghetsis gesticulated with his right arm. "We aim to bring back the Hero of Ideals, and the Black Dragon of Fire with him, back to Unova! If we can win people's minds and hearts with it, it is possible to create the world that I - I mean, Team Plasma - desires!"

Burgh sighed and shook his head. "In Castelia, we have a lot of different people from different places around different parts of the world. Everywhere you look, a different lifestyle and way of thinking.

"But one thing unites all of us, everyone in Castelia, everyone in Unova, everyone in the world. And that is Pokemon. You aim to take away - er, liberate - Pokemon. But if Pokemon are gone, unity will be more difficult." Burgh shook his head again. "I don't understand what you're saying, honestly. One thing we all have in common is that we care about Pokemon. People from Kanto can easily start a conversation with someone from Unova and easily talk about Pokemon. Talk, battle, or trade...

"Remember your speech in Accumula Town? It caused me to rethink my relationship with Pokemon... For that, I thank you. At that time, I made a promise... I would dedicate myself to Pokemon even more!"

Thorn stepped forward. "What you're doing is going to make people dislike you. And as Team Plasma wants to liberate Pokemon...

"Pokemon... people's friends... family... pets... partners... what you're doing is taking away people's friends. But you all are using Pokemon when you say you're liberating them. Rather then do it kindly, you're stealing.

"What you're doing is going to strengthen the bonds between Pokemon and people more. Pokemon don't want people who care for them removed, and people don't want their friends and partners taken away. The bond will strengthen and people will rise up against you.

"But surely you could be more polite and courteous about it. Team Codswallop - excellent nickname for Team Plasma - is the rudest, meanest, cruelest, most ridiculous, most uncourteous, most uncivilized group of people I've met. And it really knocks me to see your lot lacking any form of Common Courtesy."

Ghetsis laughed. "You're quite hard to figure out, boy. Much more intelligent then I expected, and constantly getting in Team Plasma's way. I somewhat like intelligent people, you see. I think you'll enjoy hearing about this...

"From every corner of Unova, I gathered knowledgeable people for our king's benefit. The Seven Sages, of which I am one of, and Bronius, to my left, and Gorm, to my right.

"Very well! We will leave peacefully." Ghetsis and Bronius and Gorm walked to the door, along with several Grunts, but Ghetsis turned around.

"Shadelock... don't interfere again. You'll regret it." Ghetsis turned to one of the Grunt. "Return the girl's Pokemon. Now!"

The Grunt let out the Munna and threw the PokeBall at Bianca, who caught it. The scared Munna looked around a bit before seeing Bianca, to which she immediately floated to. The Munna saw Hayla's Munna, and the two Munna's began to talk about... something.

"The friendship between people and Pokemon can be very touching. But, in order to liberate the Pokemon from fools, we will bring back the Hero of Ideals and the Dragon of Ideals. And we will win the hearts and mines of all of Unova. Farewell... and mark my words. Don't interfere with me or Team Plasma." Ghetsis then left, followed by Bronius and Gorm, and after them, the five Grunts.

Burgh turned to them. "What is everyone planning to do now?"

Bianca replied first. "It'd be sensational to look around Castelia City some more..."

Iris jumped. "I'll be your bodyguard again."

Bianca smiled. "Iris, I thank you for being my bodyguard, but I think I'd rather be able to defend myself then have a bodyguard all the time. I'm heading to Nimbasa City."

Bianca exited.

"I'm heading back to Opelucid, then." Iris replied before running out.

"I'm heading to Nimbasa City too, to get the Bolt Badge." Cheren walked out calmly.

"We're heading to Virbank City. I'm going to battle Roxie." Thorn said to Burgh. "Then I'll battle you."

Burgh smiled. "Alright then. Incidentally, the boat to Virbank is on Prime Pier. Thanks for helping look for Bianca's Pokemon. I'll be waiting in my Gym." Burgh left.

"That leaves us..."Thorn muttered.

"We're going with you as always!" Cilan and Hayla replied, then Cilan shuddered.

"Just don't take us back to that hotel... I can't stand another night of unlucky number 13s!"

Thorn laughed. "To Prime Pier, then."


	13. Virbank Gym Fight! Thorn Vs Roxie!

**Thorn Chronicles: Unova Adventure**

**Episode Thirteen: Virbank Gym Fight! Thorn Vs. Roxie!**

Thorn's first impression of Virbank City was that it was foggy. Very, very, incredibly, foggy. He supposed that's why it was called the 'City of Falling Fog and Rising Stars.'

The Pokemon Center and Virbank Gym and a few residential homes were on the top, raised cement platforms. By going through a staircase, one could reach the residential district and ports.

Thorn's purpose was- "Thorn, are you planning on going to the gym, or just standing there thinking?" Hayla asked, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Oh, very well." Thorn replied, heading over to the small Gym Building. He opened the door... and saw a hallway that went down to another door.

He heard a rock band playing, and someone singing, most likely Roxie, the singer, or as Thorn preferred to say, the vocal specialist.

Cilan opened the second door and there was Roxie, along with the drummer and another instrument player (Thorn couldn't remember what instrument that was).

"I have come to challenge the Virbank Gym."

Roxie stopped playing her guitar and strapped it behind her. She had a striped purple and light blue shirt on, with light blue eyes as well. She had completely white hair, with three spikes shooting up, held in place by what appeared to be two beads. The shirt ended just above her knees.

She had black boots on, with light blue at the bottom of it, and white buttons on it.

"I am the Gym Leader." She stated, walking down. "Welcome to the Virbank Gym, just let me call the TV crew."

She took out a radio, pushed a button, "Get filming." She put the radio up.

"I was inspired to start this band, Koffing and the Toxics, by the Pokemon Koffing, which I captured in the Kanto region. I've heard of you, you're Thorn Shadelock, otherwise known as the Blue Shadelock. I don't get many challengers, as most people skip my Gym over the mainland."

Thorn inclined his head to the left. "I aim to get every badge in Unova. I also have a Pokemon not from Unova, a Sentret, Shiny, his name is Sentry." Sentry leaped out of one of the trenchcoat pockets and his paws on his hips, looking high and arrogant (for a Sentret). Mienfoo jumped off his right shoulder and bowed to Roxie, putting his fists together respectfully.

Right hand open and the left hand in a fist pressed against it.

"Mienfoo!" It said, looking harshly at Roxie. _Pretty!_

"Tom!" Thorn admonished.

Roxie smirked. "What did he say?"

Thorn blushed. "He called you pretty."

Roxie was caught off guard by this. "Er, that's, um... interesting..." She averted her eyes before her fighting spirit returned.

The referee came. It was the same as was at Nacrene and Striation. "Is it just be, or is that referee stalking me?"

A reporter appeared, the same one from Nacrene. Her name was Maribelle Orjinn. "I'm coming here live from Virbank Gym, where the Blue Trenchcoat is challenging Roxie."

The referee called. "This will be a two-Pokemon Single Battle between Virbank Gym Leader Roxie Homika and Blue Trenchcoat Challenger Thorn Shadelock. Trainers, choose your Pokemon."

Roxie threw out a PokeBall. "Rock the stage, Koffing!" A Koffing appeared from her PokeBall. Tom leaped off Thorn's shoulder to battle. Unfortunately, Sentry did at the same time.

So, the only natural thing that could happen... happened. Sentry and Tom began to argue.

"Sen sentret-" "Mien mienfoo-" "-tret tret sensensen-" "-mien mien foofoo-" "-sen sentret sen-" "-foo! mienfoo! mien-"

"And it appears that the Challenger's Pokemon are arguing!" The reporter dutifully reported. Thorn glared at her murderously (a stray thought entered his mind. He'd been glaring murderously more often. And it was becoming more threatening).

"That is enough!" Thorn broke in, picking up Tom in his left hand by its left shoulder and Sentry by the scruff of his neck. "Tom, you may battle first."

"Sen sentret-"

"No, Sentry, that is enough out of you. You can battle next, and you can battle first against Burgh." Thorn glared torturously at Sentry. It was enough to quell the Scout Pokemon's anger.

Tom was released unceremoniously from Thorn's hand onto the ground.

"Tom, set the stage for victory." Thorn stated, smirking.

"Let the battle... begin!" The referee called.

"Koffing, use... Toxic!" Roxie called and the Pokemon slung a pile of sludge at Tom.

"Protect!" Thorn called out and the sludge bounced off the shield, causing no harm at all. "We may have a disadvantage, Tom, but we can still pull through! Let's go, Brick Break!" Tom leaped and used his energy to make his fist larger, then slammed it into the Koffing, slamming it into the ground.

"Koff... ing..." The Pokemon slowly floated up, looking more determined than ever.

Roxie didn't think she would win against the skilled Mienfoo. She had a move prepared for that situation...

"Now, use Shadow Ball!" She called and the Koffing used Shadow Ball, three of which Tom dodged, the fourth of which Tom used Punch on, shattering it completely.

"Tom! Focus Punch!" Tom charged up and Focus Punch nearly hit the Koffing when Roxie called out "Use Destiny Bond!" A yellow string of energy then tied them, and Tom felt all the effects of Focus Punch on itself. It and Koffing now had equal health and energy.

Thorn frowned. "Tom, this has bound you to Koffing for the duration of the battle. If Koffing faints, you faint as well. That being said... Tom, I'm sorry you're going to be defeated, but... use Swift Punch!" The move was a combination of Swift and Punch.

The Pokemon, nodding determinedly, knowing its fate, began to run, as stars came off and attacked it, until punching it with stars surrounding its fist. Both of them fainted at the exact same time.

Thorn ran out and picked up Tom, laying him on a blanket he pulled out. "Apologies, but I don't use PokeBalls." Thorn said as an explanation.

"The first fight is a tie and therefore does not go to anybody. Ordinarily, running onto the field would be an exception, but as the Challenger does not use PokeBalls, and exception will be made. Trainers, send out your second Pokemon and let the battle begin!"

"Sentry, onto the field with you!"

"Grimer, let's... go!"

Both of them smirked. This would either decide the match... or tie. "Grimer, Sludge!"

"Sentry, dodge it and use Attract! Two more times after that for good measure!"

Sentry jumped into the air and struck a cute pose, winking. Hearts flew out of Sentry and surrounded Grimer. Sentry winked with his other eye, more hearts flew out of him and surrounded Grimer. Finally Sentry struck a heroic pose and winked again, reinforcing it.

Grimer's eyes became hearts that grew with each Attract. "Grimer..." It said adoringly, putting its goopey hands together.

Thorn smirked. "Punch!" Sentry leaped and punched Grimer right in the face. The Grimer's affection did not change.

"Snap out of it!" Roxie ordered, but Grimer was too infatuated to listen, though had less energy.

"We're in the final stretch, Sentry! Use... Iron Tail!" Thorn called out, pointing his finger dramatically as his friends massaged Tom.

Sentry leaped into the air and, gathering the energy to make its tail feel like cold metal, slammed it into the Grimer, defeating it once and for all.

"The battle goes to Sentret and therefore the match goes to the Challenger from Spissarsus Town!"

Roxie pulled out the Toxic Badge and walked to Thorn. The two of them were the same height. "Here... is the Toxic Badge." Thorn pinned it next to the Trio Badge, then picked up Tom.

"Tom, you may not be conscious, but we got the Toxic Badge."

Thorn thought he saw a ghost of a smile flit across Tom's face. Cilan and Hayla walked to them, and then Hayla asked a random question. "How old are you, Thorn?"

Thorn blinked. "Fourteen, and... one, two, three, four months."

"It may only be coincidence, but I'm fourteen as well, fourteen and three months." Roxie piped in.

Suddenly, there was a ring on Cilan's Xtransceiver.

"Finally!" A familiar voice came out of it. "It took me a hell of a time to get your number, Cilan! Allow me to talk to Thorn, will ya?"

Cilan blinked a few times and turned the screen to Thorn, who not-very-quietly said "Let's take this outside."

They walked outside (for some reason, Roxie was following them) and began to walk to the Pokemon Center.

"Thorn, my boy! I saw you defeat Roxie just now. I hope you're heading to the Pokemon Center to heal your Pokemon!"

Thorn chuckled. That was his father for you. "Naturally. Did you really expect me to merely leave Tom in such a damaged state? Of course not, I would not allow that, the health of Pokemon is a priority."

His father laughed. "Great! But there's another reason I need ya at the Pokemon Center. I forgot to give you your Xtransciever! So I'm sending it on the Center's transportation system. I heard you also have a - is that Roxie following you?" His father's eyes looked at her.

"Yes. I'm a bit worried about Mienfoo. My Pokemon are Poison-types, see."

"Well I knew that! I jus' watched you battle my son, what didtcha expect, I wouldn't know a Poison type when I see one? Thorn, I heard you got a nickname - the Blue Trenchcoat, is it?"

Thorn groaned. "Yes. I apparently have fans." He shuddered at the last word. "It'll only be a matter of time before..." Thorn made a dramatic pose and assumed a dramatic voice, "The Attack of the Rabid Fangirl!"

Roxie laughed at this. "Imagine that! I suppose a fangirl is better then a fanboy, though." She shuddered at the word fanboy.

His father whistled and not-very-discreetly suggested, in his body language, that, should he date Roxie, she had his approval, causing Thorn to glare murderously at him.

The talk had caused them to arrive at the Pokemon Center late. Thorn ran to the counter (forgetting about his father completely). "Nurse Joy, Tom recently fainted in a Gym Battle against Leader Roxie - who has for some reason I am incapable of fathoming -"

Roxie, Hayla, and Cilan laughed at the word fathoming.

"- followed me to this Center. Tom is a Mienfoo and I would appreciate it if you got him back up to speed - er, health." Thorn chuckled at his mistake.

Nurse Joy bowed. "It would be my pleasure!" She put Mienfoo on a rolling carrier and walked to the hallway.

Thorn went to the transporter, where a purple Xtransceiver waited. Immediately, it turned on with his father's face.

"Purple, Dad? Purple? Really?" He said.

"I thought ya might like it-"

"I love it, actually, I just thought of what other unsavory persons may think about my person."

"Yeh've got long, flared sleeves don'tcha? Hide it in there!"

Thorn facepalmed. "I knew that, I was merely asking your suggestion if such an event as the removal of my trenchcoat would happen."

"Then make sure it doesn' happen!" His father replied.

Thorn facepalmed again. "I will do my best to attempt to not have my trenchcoat removed. Excellent to see you again, Dad, I will call you once more upon my immediate arrival at Castelia City." Thorn flipped off the Xtransceiver.

Thorn hesitantly flipped it on.

"Oh yeah, Thorn!" His father's voice came from the watch. "I added Professor Juniper's number to yer Xtransceiver, as well as Cilan's and Hayla's. Yer welcome! Bye now." The screen went blank.

"Of course." Thorn sighed. "It was absolutely required for him to add those numbers. Because I was incapable of doing so myself."

He turned around to find the his companions and Roxie laughing. "He just had to make it public. He just had to feel the desire to add those numbers."

They laughed even more. "I am stuck with people who will laugh at my misfortune. A Gym Leader who will laugh at my misfortune, to my misfortune, accompanied me here. Woe betide me, woe betide me!" Thorn shook his fist comically. "And adding to my woes and misfortunes, the Gym Leader is the same age as me!" Thorn dramatically pointed his finger at the three laughing people.

"Plague, fleas, lice, thunder, rot, and pestilence on you lot! May that make your days miserable!" Thorn said, walking out to a cafe. Cafe Romascare.

He sat down and demanded a waiter. "Waiter!"

Various waiters walked by, delivering food to people. "Serveur!"

"Garcom!" More waiters walked by.

"I demand to see some service!" A waiter finally arrived. "Here is the menu."

Thorn looked at it for a second, turning pages, and read the entire thing in a few seconds. "I'll take the crispy fries, salted to perfection." He replied to the waiter, while Hayla, Cilan, and Roxie looked dumbfounded.

Service was delivered in but a minute. Thorn ate the entire plate in a minute. He left money next to it, and swept out, just as the menu was delivered to the others.

Sentry, he found out, had insisted on waiting with Tom. He returned to the Pokemon Center.

"Your Pokemon are in perfect health!" Nurse Joy bowed, pushing a cart that had Tom and Sentry standing on it. "Sen-sentret!" "Mi-mienfoo!"

Both of them leaped into him as he sturdied his legs for the crash. And crash there was as both of them hugged him. "Good to see you too, Tom, Sentry." Both of them leaped off. "Tom, I'm sorry for putting you through the process of being defeated in battle. You did excellent." Thorn tickled the bottom of Tom's chin, causing the Mienfoo to smile.

"And Sentry, you did great in battle as well." Thorn's other hand scratched behind Sentry's right ear. Both of them leaped onto his shoulders.

Thorn decided to sit in the main area and talk with other people. His friends plus Roxie returned nearly half an hour later to see Thorn starting up a conversion with a Trainer that had a Riolu.

"No, no, no. The Unova Conference is at Huyansi City, not in the Johto region. Can you imagine what a pain that would be, do have to go to Ecruteak City for a conference of a region miles away? And believe me, I know, my only and favorite uncle lives in Johto."

"So it's not in Johto? Well, I have the seven Badges to get in!"

"Seven badges? You need eight badges to enter the Conference. I, however, plan on collecting all Unova badges, regardless of necessity."

"Hang on... you're the Blue Trenchcoat, aren't you?"

"You guessed correctly, Kas. But don't spread the word... you'll be ambushed! We'd have to hide in a bathroom, lock it twice for good measure, all Pokemon pushing, plus us, against a mad storm of raging, rabid fangirls!" Thorn shuddered.

Kas nodded. "Thank you for your help! I live in Floccesy Town, you see, so I intended to get my first Badge here."

"Given that there are eleven Gyms and you need eight badges, which gyms did you intend to challenge?"

"Virbank, Castelia, Nimbasa, Driftveil, Mistralton, Icirrus, Opelucid... and Humilau."

Thorn inclined his head. "You may be lucky, my friend, for the Gym Leader is over there." Thorn hadn't even seen them, in fact his back was turned, but he correctly pointed to the exact location.

Kas' jaw dropped. "How did you do that? Your back is turned to the door and you haven't looked once!"

Thorn smiled mysteriously and began to stroke Sentry. "Let's just say that a scout comes in handy in times like these."

Roxie came over there. "Before I leave for a challenger, let's register each other on our Xtransceivers."

Thorn shrugged. "I don't see why not." He said, giving her his number, _156135_._  
_

She, in turn, registered it, and gave him her number, _151107__. _

Thorn smiled. "Excellent to meet you, Leader Roxie. But it is getting late..." Thorn yawned widely and loudly. "...so I am going to bed."

Thorn walked past her, but Roxie could've sworn he whispered "You're beautiful, you know." before heading to bed. He lifted up two fingers as he walked and put them down, heading to his room to sleep.


	14. Loss At The Hands of Burgh!

**Thorn Chronicles: Unova Adventure**

**Episode Fourteen: Loss At The Hands of Burgh!**

"I have, in fact, arrived in Castelia City. Did I not tell you, while at Virbank City, that I would call you upon arrival to Castelia?" Thorn said exasperated.

His father chuckled. "No need to get so exasperated! Alright? See you... and don't forget, the anniversary is coming up, after winter." His father's voice became solemn.

"I will not. Expect my arrival at Icirrus at the proper date. Good-bye, Dad." His father ended the call and the Xtransceiver shut off.

Hayla looked at him questioningly. Thorn ignored it. "To the Castelia Gym!" He declared, marching off to Gym Street.

"He never changes, does he?" Hayla asked Cilan.

"Nope." Cilan replied as they hurried to catch up with Thorn.

"Hey, Thorn! Are you ready for the Gym Battle?" Hayla said. "You'll be battling Burgh, and you're at an even bigger disadvantage then you were with Roxie!"

Thorn inclined his head to the left with a slight smile. "That is true. However, I am confident I can win."

Cilan shook his head. "You have unshakeable confidence and it's only grown because you haven't lost once against a Gym Leader! What will you do, should you lose to Burgh?"

"Train, of course. Sentry can learn Flamethrower-" ("Sen sentret!") "-and, though Tom can't learn any Fire-type moves, I can increase his speed, strength, and still teach a few new moves.

"As I said, I am confident I can win against Burgh."

Cilan facepalmed again as they turned down Gym Street. They gazed at the Gym for a few seconds before entering it. Burgh was right there to meet them, oddly. The field was just behind him. "Welcome to Castelia Gym." He said. "The tv crews, as always, will arrive in a few moments - and I see you got the Toxic Badge. You beat Roxie, I assume?"

Thorn smiled. "You assume correctly."

"This Two-Pokemon Single Battle will be between Castelia City Gym Leader Burgh Arti and Spissarsus Town Challenger Thorn Shadelock. Trainers, choose your Pokemon, and begin the battle!" The referee.

"Sentry, set the stage for victory!"

"Whirlipede, it's your move!"

Thorn smirked. "Sentry, start the round off with... Attract!" Sentry jumped up, making a cute pose and winking. The Whirlipede was not affected. "Whirlipede, use Roll Out!" The Whirlipede span towards the shocked Scout Pokemon and made a direct hit.

"Sen... tret..." It stood up, reeling from the hit. Sentry still had plenty of energy, though.

"Sentry, use Fury Swipes!"

"Senn... treeet!" The Pokemon jumped into the air as its claws expanded and began scratching furiously at the Whirlipede.

It made a few scratches, but the Pokemon was very armored.

"Whirlipede, use Roll Out again!" Burgh called and the Pokemon began to spin.

"Sentry, dodge it and use Brick Break!" Surely a fighting type move would penetrate its thick shell. Sentry jumped up and span once in the air, pointing his expanded fist at the Pokemon, causing a clash.

"Whirlipede, Rollout!" Burgh called for the Pokemon to use again. The Pokemon span even faster and made another direct hit.

Thorn frowned. "Sentry, use DoubleSlap!" The Pokemon leaped and began using its claws to furiously slap. "Rollout!" Burgh commanded and there was no way for Sentry to dodge, it made a direct hit, and Sentry could hold out no longer. He fainted. Thorn ran in, picking him up, using a Sitrus Berry to revive him.

"The first battle goes to Whirlipede and Leader Burgh, Challenger send out your next Pokemon!"

"Tom, onto the field with you!" Thorn called and the Pokemon leaped onto the ground, growling at the Whirlipede, who only span a bit and glared in response. "Whirlipede..."

"Tom, use... Focus Punch!" Tom closed its eyes and meditated, pulsing with a blue aura. "Rollout!" Burgh ordered Whirlipede to do, before it charged.

Right before Whirlipede hit, Tom opened his eyes, having had quite a bit of extra energy, and punched it straight, a fully direct hit. The Whirlipede fainted.

"Return, Whirlipede." Burgh returned the Pokemon to the PokeBall.

"The second battle goes to Mienfoo and Challenger Thorn, Leader send out your next Pokemon!"

"Leavanny, it's your move!"

"Tom, continue." Thorn said. "Brick Break!"

"Dodge it!" Tom's move missed as the Leavanny got out of the way. "String Shot, Leavanny!" The Leavanny shot a beam of string from its mouth, wrapping up Tom, who immediately began to wriggle.

"Fury Cutter!" Burgh ordered the Nurturing Pokemon to do. Leavanny charged up energy into one of it's blade-like arms...

...and brought it down in the string, and in turn, Tom, who cried out in pain. Tom immediately jumped out of the way before the Fury Cutter could do anymore damage.

"Tom, use Punch!" Thorn refused to give up. The Pokemon ran the Leavanny, aiming Punch straight to its face, but the Nurturing Pokemon dodged it. "Fury Cutter!" Burgh said and ended the match as the strike caused Tom to fall unconscious.

Thorn ran out onto the field and picked up Tom, feeding him a Sitrus Berry. "You are an excellent battler, Burgh. This is the first Gym match I've lost." Thorn shook hands with the odd artist.

"You're good too. Train some more, then come back for a rematch. You battle excellently." Burgh said, also shaking hands.

Thorn left to the hotel.

"You lost." Hayla stated in a monotone voice.

"Yes."

"And you're going to train, aren't you?" Cilan asked.

"Yes."

"Speed, strength, endurance, and a fire-type move?"

"Yes. If you would excuse me, I need to call my father."

* * *

"Hi dad. I lost to Burgh."

"That's a shame."

"But I'll be training both Tom and Sentry in speed, strength, and endurance. I'll teach Sentry Flamethrower, which will give me a big advantage. Then I'll beat Burgh for sure."

"Great! I wish ya luck, Thorn."

"Thanks, Dad. Bye."


	15. Departure! Rematch at Castelia Gym!

**Thorn Chronicles: Unova Adventure**

**Episode Fifteen: Departure! Rematch at Castelia Gym!  
**

Thorn was confused. He had been told that Cilan and Hayla needed to talk with him in private.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"We're leaving." They said in the same tone of voice and same time.

Thorn was caught off-guard. "Wait, what? You're leaving? What do you mean?"

Cilan sighed. "It's just that I was planning on evaluating the relationships between people and Pokemon, I'm a Connoisseur. But you've been hopping from one place to another faster then a hyped blue hedgehog - So I've decided to leave."

Hayla nodded in agreement with Cilan. "The same with me. I was hoping to catch a few new Pokemon, and do a few Gym Battles, but you're moving from city to city to fast. And Team Plasma is causing a lot of trouble."

"I'm not stopping you, I won't protest. I do feel sad to see you leave, however." Thorn sighed, dropping his head. "It was good to meet the both of you." Thorn offered his hand to shake, as did Sentry and Thorn. Cilan and Hayla each shook their hands once, eventually all the hand-shaking got so confusing Cilan was shaking Hayla's hand and Thorn was shaking Sentry's hand.

"Well... good-bye then." Cilan said.

"Perhaps we'll meet up some time." Hayla said. And so they departed for Nacrene City.

Thorn watched them go, when suddenly a voice burst in from behind them. "You are particularly fast." It was N. "Not many people would be comfortable with that."

Thorn sighed and looked back at the retreating figures. "True." Thorn let out a bit of a yawn.

"What has you so tired?" N asked curiously.

"All of this Plasma codswallop... what a pain, and the training for Gym Battles." Thorn yawned again. "In one day, I hunted Plasma over half of Castelia City, only finding that manipulative old coot Ghetsis and two of his cronies and five goons, when he starts blathering on about how Unova was created, how he wants to bring back the Hero Ideals and the Black Dragon of Lightning.

"A particularly memorable quote was something like this: 'If we can capture the hearts and minds of people, we can create the world that-" Thorn emphasized this part, "I - I mean, Team Plasma - desires!' And then, of all the uncourteous actions, he threatens me! He _threatens_ me! He says, and I quote, 'Shadelock... don't interfere again. You'll regret it.'

"Team Plasma..." Thorn muttered and shook his head ruefully. "The most rude, mean, cruel, uncourteous, inpolite, uncivilized lot of people there is." Thorn waved his hand. "Excellent to meet up with you, N. I'm heading to the Battle Club."

"Sen sentret!" _Wait!_ Sentry called as Thorn made to leave. "Hmm? Yes, Sentry?" He turned back. _I think this human can also talk to Pokemon, like you! _

Thorn shrugged. "I certainly believe so, Sentry, but if you'll allow me to remind you, I can only talk with Pokemon who apparently consider me family - can't understand friends. That's just you, Sentry, and Tom."

"Mien mienfoo foo mien mienfoo mien mien foo foo foo!" The Pokemon said proudly, placing a fist on its chest.

N bent down to Tom. "What did you say?"

"Something along the lines of dedicating himself to me." Thorn shrugged again. "Or the restaurant at the end of the universe." Thorn began to laugh at his little joke.

"How did you meet Tom?" N asked him.

Thorn turned to N. "I met him at the Nacrene Battle Club. He hadn't eaten for a week; he had a rope tied around his mouth and his Trainer had abandoned him. I... I removed the rope and then Plasma stole Sentry, Tom wanted to fight for me to get back Sentry, and that's how we met. Now, Tom's a part of the family. I love him, and I love Sentry. If there is one thing, one thing in the entire world that connects everyone, that allows anyone to become friends, it's Pokemon."

Thorn turned. "I take my leave. Me, Sentry, and Tom have training to do... and then rest... and then a Badge to win." Thorn yawned again and muttered under his breath. "Or maybe a nap first..." Thorn yawned yet again.

* * *

It had taken a bit of work, but Thorn had managed to successfully teach Sentry Flamethrower. It was their new trump card. Tom reluctantly said he'd sit it out, asking what the use for a Pokemon that can't do it was, when Thorn encouraged that he could, in fact, do it.

So it was time for a rematch. And this time, Thorn would win.

* * *

"This will be a Two-Pokemon Single Battle rematch between Castelia City Leader Burgh and Spissarsus Town Challenger Thorn. Trainers, choose your Pokemon!"

Burgh pulled out a PokeBall. "Whirlipede, let's... go!"

"Tom, set the stage for our victory!" Thorn called and Tom leaped off his shoulder onto the field, growling at Whirlipede. "Foo..."

Tom also respectfully bowed, saluting in the traditional Mienfoo way. Left fist against right palm.

"Lipede..." The Curlipede Pokemon snarled back.

"We've been waiting for this rematch!" Burgh shouted from his end of the field.

Thorn smirked. "Consider yourself finished already, Burgh, because I have a trump card, and I'm not talking about the attack of the same name!"

"Let the battle... begin!" The referee called out, waving a gray flag.

"Tom, Focus Punch!" Thorn immediately called out for the Pokemon to do. It closed its eyes, put its hands together, and a slow pulse of whitish-blue aura came from it.

"Rollout Roundabout!" Burgh called out. The Whirlipede began to spin before veering off and spinning around Tom quickly, slowly closing in. Tom opened his eyes in a snap and looked at Whirlipede's pattern while putting some more energy into it.

Tom made a guess and began to swing his arm around and swung it, hitting the Whirlipede dead-on, causing it to instantly fall unconscious.

"The first battle goes to Mienfoo and Thorn. I don't think anyone expected a Fighting-type move to do an instant K.O. on a Bug-type! Leader, choose your next Pokemon!"

"Let's go, Leavanny!" Burgh said, tossing a PokeBall in the air, and releasing a familiar Nurturing Pokemon, who, on close observation, seemed to be female. Thorn smiled inwardly, another advantage.

"Tom, return to me!" The Martial Arts Pokemon leaped straight onto Thorn's right shoulder, where Thorn fed him a Yache Berry. "Onto the field with you, Sentry!" The Scout Pokemon leaped off Thorn's left shoulder onto the field and bowed to his adversary.

"Tret..."

"Vanny..." Leavanny tried to sound threatening, but given that she was the Nurturing Pokemon, it didn't sound very threatening.

Sentry laughed a bit.

"Let the second battle... begin!" The referee called, waving another gray flag.

"Sentry, use Quick Tail!" The move Thorn called out was a mix of Quick Attack, Iron Tail, and Double Team, though the Double Team part only became obvious when the move was performed.

Sentry dashed around, jumping over, moving all the quicker, creating after shadows, confusing Leavanny.

"Fury Cutter!" Burgh called out and the Leavanny struck one, for it to shatter, as it was a fake one. Finally, Sentry appeared straight above Leavanny, and used Iron Tail, combined with the power of Quick Attack, in a ferocious slam right on her head.

"Now... dazzle Leavanny with Attract!" Sentry struck a cute pose - and, Leavanny being a motherly Pokemon, caused her to just stare proudly - and Sentry winked, causing hearts to fly out of him, and into Leavanny, who's eyes became huge hearts.

"Time for our trump card!" Thorn called, smirking widely. "For we're in the final stretch! Flamethrower, topspeed!" Sentry prepared its energy... then unleashed a huge burst of flames from his mouth, burning the Leavanny severely. The Leavanny fell unconscious and Sentry leaped onto Thorn's shoulder, to be rewarded with a drink of Fresh Water and a Yache Berry.

"The second battle goes to Sentret and Thorn, the match goes to Thorn, the Challenger is the winner!" The referee waved a white flag, signalling Thorn's victory.

"Tom, Sentry, you did excellent." Thorn walked over to Burgh and gave him some Berries. "These will cure Leavanny's burns. I'm sorry that the Flamethrower was so intense, Sentry must've been practicing without me."

"Sen sentret!" The Scout said proudly, putting a fist on his chest in pride. _Indeed I have!_

Burgh released Leavanny again and fed the Pokemon the Berries. Leavanny stood up and smiled at Sentret as they started up a conversation.

"Thorn, that was a great battle. And when you said trump card... that was quite a trump! That was a rather quick match, I didn't expect to lose so soon." Burgh chuckled.

"That said, you battling me... the sheer awe-inspiring power of the Flamethrower... and the excellent control Mienfoo displayed over Focus Punch... it has inspired me. Thank you, Thorn, for an excellent battle.

"With that being said, I am proud to present you with the Insect Badge." Burgh pulled out a semi-heart-like green badge, divided into three parts, that could also be interpreted as a bug's body and wings.

Sentry leaped back onto Thorn's left shoulder. Thorn showed the badge to each of them. "Tom, Sentry, we've gotten the Insect Badge." Thorn pinned it under the Toxic Badge.

He had now the Trio Badge, Basic Badge, Toxic Badge, and the Insect Badge. Only seven Badges until he fulfilled his mission.

"I take my leave." Thorn said, sweeping out of the field, the last sight was his blue trenchcoat, flowing behind him dramatically.

As Thorn predicted, he had successfully gotten the Insect Badge. He headed down Gym Street, into the Plasma, the street that lead to the small crossing... he looked at the billboard.

"A Trainer from Spissarsus Town has challenged and successfully defeated Gym Leader Burgh!" Thorn shook his head ruefully. Was he really that popular?

He headed out into the desert of Route Four, sighting a Team Plasma Grunt immediately.

Thorn groaned loudly and very audibly. Team Plasma again... it would be another long, long day of dealing with this codswallop.


	16. Fear and a Loathing Long Day

**Thorn Chronicles: Unova Adventure**

**Episode Sixteen: Fear and a Loathing Long Day  
**

Team Plasma again. If what Team Plasma did, he would loathe the day, rue the day, and it would be a very long day.

"Hey, Gramps! You're the Day-Care Man, aren't you?" One Plasma grunt said.

The other sneered. "Hand over the Pokemon! Our goal is to liberate them."

"You could say, we take care of them!"

"Team Plasma." Thorn stated, face devoid of emotion, but radiating cold fury. "I suggest you leave." The Plasma Grunts looked at him fearfully, backing away slowly. "_Now._" They turned and ran faster then should be possible.

The sandstorm had caused Sentry and Tom to go into the trenchcoat pockets inside the trenchcoat, rather than outside.

"Thank you, trainer, for helping me against the vile Team Plasma." The Day-Care Man rushed up to him. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

Thorn ran his hand through his messy, dark green hair. "No. Just get back to your Day-Care." Thorn said and the old man nodded, running into the crossing.

Shaking his head, Thorn continued. The place seemed like a half-done abandoned construction zone. "Arceus, Team Plasma is a pain..."

Thorn continued to walk, slowly through the horrid sandstorm, pulling out a dark blue hat out of his dark blue bag. The hat blocked some of the wind and sand.

"Tep...ig..." He heard from somewhere. A Tepig, somewhere in this sandstorm. Thorn began to look around. "Tepig? Where are you? Show yourself!" Thorn began to mess with the sand, thinking that a Tepig was under it .

"Tepig..." The Pokemon moaned again and Thorn's ears pricked. Following the sound, he located Tepig quite a bit off the path. Thorn put Tepig into one his pockets and fed him a Sitrus Berry to heal the minor injuries. "Tepig!" The Pokemon said happily, looking up at Thorn.

"Happy to help. Do you want to join us?"

The Pokemon nodded.

"The first you'll need a name! How about... Flare!"

"Te pig!" The Pokemon said excitedly. "

"Let's get out of this desert." Thorn continued walking as the sandstorm continued to blow. Eventually, it let up at the entrance to Nimbasa City, where he saw the Plasma Grunts again. "Plasma!" Thorn said, running at them.

"Him again?" One of them said to the other.

"Let's make a break for it!" They ran into the cross, Thorn chasing after them into Nimbasa City. "To the amusement park!" One yelled and they turned into the amusement park. Thorn's eyes narrowed as he continued to chase them...

...only to crash into N. "Are you looking for Team Plasma?"

"What clued you in, the running or the Plasma Grunts running from me?" Thorn asked sarcastically.

"I could do without the sarcasm. Come. Let's go to the Ferris Wheel. Perhaps we can spot them from there."

Gulping, Thorn walked into one of the carts with N. "I love Ferris wheels... The circular motion... the mechanics... they're like collections of elegant formulas."

"I hate Ferris wheels... And heights." Thorn said in response, before thinking. "No, hate isn't strong enough to describe my dislike. Despise... no. I shall use the strongest word in the dictionary for hate... loath. I loathe Ferris wheels. The height... the spinning... the height... Vile creation."

N glared at him. "I must tell you... I am the king of Team Plasma."

Thorn blinked at him twice before falling down. He got back up. Sentry, Tom, and Flare leaped out of his pockets before they could hit the ground.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight. You are the ruler of a bunch of thugs who'll steal Pokemon from the young, the elderly, and (though they haven't done it yet) the mentally disabled?"

"Yes. Ghetsis enlisted me to help him save Pokemon." Thorn snorted. "I wonder how many Pokemon exist..."

"At last count, somewhere around 700." Thorn replied. "And apparently, my suspicions are correct: Ghetsis is the master manipulator behind the whole Plasma scheme."

N frowned as the cart reached the ground.

"Lord N!"

"Are you alright?"

"There's no problem. Quickly, leave, and allow my battle to cover your retreat."

Thorn glared at him.

"Sandile, I choose you!" N threw a PokeBall out, releasing a Sandile.

Thorn sighed. "Today is going to be a long day. Tom, set the stage for victory!"

Tom leaped onto the field and snarled at the Sandile. _The day I lose to a Sandile is the day I question the laws of physics! _

Sandile growled back. _Prepare to be overturned! _

"Sandile, use Sand Tomb!" N called.

"Tom jump out of the way and then use Brick Break!" Tom jumped out of the way of the spinning cyclone of sand and used Brick Break on the Sandile, instantly knocking it out.

"I'm sorry you had to get hurt." N returned the Pokemon to the PokeBall. "Sigilyph, I choose you!"

Tom snarled at the Sigilyph. _You look pitiful and untrained! This will be an easy match. _"Tom, use Punch!" The Pokemon leaped up and punched Sigilyph right in the face.

"Sigilyph, Psybeam!"

"Tom, dodge it!" Tom leaped out of the way, laughing at the Sigilyph. "Tom, use Brick Break!" The Pokemon leaped and planted its fist right on the eye stalk.

"Sig..." The Pokemon said, barely managing to fly back up. "Psybeam! Once more!" N called out.

Sigilyph shot the beam particularly fast, landing a strike on Tom, who flew back, but managed to stand up with only a few scratches.

Tom smirked, as did Thorn. "Headbutt, Tom!" Thorn called out and the Martial Arts Pokemon struck Sigilyph right in the head.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this pain." N said, returning the Pokemon to the PokeBall. "This battle is over." N called out.

"As you wish." Thorn said.

"I will defeat the Champion and become insurmountable. I must change the future for my friends and myself! For it, I will defeat the Champion and become unbeatable, unlike any other! I'll make all Trainers free their Pokemon! If you want to keep Pokemon and people together, collect eight Badges and head to the Pokemon League! But if your conviction is not strong enough... you won't be able to defeat me." N left at that point, having said what he wished.

"Up for a Gym Battle, Sentry, Tom, Flare? Flare, you need some training, so you have to sit this one out. Sorry. Let's head to the Nimbasa Gym!" Thorn walked to the Gym... which also happened to be a fashion show. He ignored it and strode briskly on the catwalk.

"Leader Elesa, I challenge you to a Gym Battle." Thorn challenged her.

"Alright. Take your place!" She said. And Thorn did, thirty feet across from her. League regulations.

"This will be a Two-Pokemon Single Battle between Nimbasa Gym Leader Elesa Kamisure and Blue Trenchcoat Challenger Thorn Shadelock. Trainers, choose your first Pokemon!" It was the same referee as before. Thorn glared at the referee.

"Sentry, set the stage for victory!" Thorn called out and Sentry leaped off of his left shoulder. From a pocket, Flare popped her head out and watched the match.

Elesa smiled. "Battle-flash, Emolga!" She threw a PokeBall, releasing a white Pokemon. It had yellow flaps of skin between its arms and legs, a black lightning-bolt like tail, and cup-like ears.

"Emol!" It called out.

"Let the battle... begin!" The referee called, waving a grey flag.

"Sentry, Flamethrower!"

"Dodge it, Emolga!"

Sentry released a huge blast of flames that Emolga jumped out of the way of, avoiding the fire. "Emolga, Aerial... Ace!" She called out and the Pokemon jumped into the air, gliding down to Sentry, a bolt of electricity forming a beak.

"Interesting take on Aerial Ace..." Thorn mumbled as the move hit Sentry. "Sentry, use Quick Tail!" Thorn rather like the move Quick Tail. Sentry began to jump around, over and under the Emolga, leaving behind multiple after-images, confusing the Sky Squirrel Pokemon, an advantage for the Scout Pokemon.

Finally, Sentry leaped into the air, and falling down swiftly, span in the air, slamming Iron Tail into Emolga multiple times.

"Fury Swipes!" Thorn ordered immediately as Sentry began to furiously scratch the Pokemon, who struggled to escape the relentless Scout Pokemon.

The Emolga was knocked unconscious. It was a quick match. Elesa returned Emolga to the PokeBall and Sentry leaped onto Thorn's left shoulder. "Sentret sentret, sen-sentret!" _We did it, Daddy!_ "Indeed we did." Thorn replied, stroking Sentry's spine.

"The first battle goes to Sentret and therefore Thorn, Leader send out your next Pokemon and let the second battle begin!" The referee waved another gray flag.

"You may have defeated Emolga... but are you ready for this? Zebstrika, battle... flash!" Elesa tossed a PokeBall into the field, releasing the Thunderbolt Pokemon onto the field.

Thorn smirked. "I hope this is more of a challenge!" Thorn taunted. "Tom, onto the field with you!" Tom leaped off Thorn's right shoulder, bowing respectfully before making a battle stance. "Mien..." Tom growled.

"Trika..."

"Mien mienfoo mien mienfoo foo!" _This will be very, very, easy!_

"Zebstrika strika..."

"Tom, start us off with Punch!" Thorn called out.

Tom began to run straight at it, sticking a fist out, before jumping and punching the Thunderbolt Pokemon right in the face. "Trika..."

"Mien mienfoo!" _Take that!_ Tom said pridefully.

"Zebstrika, use Quick Attack!" Elesa ordered and Zebstrika gathered its energy, then charged at Tom. "Trika!" It said in victory as the attack hit home. "Foo..." Tom moaned, standing up.

"Follow up with Spark!" The Pokemon charged its energy before shooting a wildly crackling and sparking beam at Tom.

"Dodge it!" Thorn ordered as Tom jumped out of the way.

"Wild Charge!" Elesa called and Zebstrika gathered its energy and charged it, enveloping itself in sparking and crackling electricity before charging wildly at Tom. Tom tried to move, but found that Zebstrika moved to follow.

"Protect!" Thorn commanded. Tom created a light blue shield, which sustained the attack for a few seconds, before breaking, hitting Tom, though at lower power.

"Tom, Brick Break!" Thorn said as Zebstrika was still for a moment, panting, so Thorn took advantage of the opportunity, Tom leaped up and brought his fist down onto Zebstrika.

"Strika!" Zebstrika cried out in pain.

"Mienfoo!" _Ha! _

"We're in the final stretch!" The people watching began to cheer wildly. They all knew what that quotation meant. "Tom, use the move we've been practicing! Dual Chop!" He called and the Mienfoo smirked as blades formed out of energy on its hands.

Tom struck Zebstrika once with the first blade, causing it to shatter, and then again with the second blade, also causing the blade to shatter. The Dragon-type move worked; Zebstrika was unconscious.

"The second battle goes to Mienfoo and therefore Thorn, the Challenger is victorious!"

"You did marvelous, Zebstrika." Elese said, returning the Pokemon to the PokeBall. "That was a great battle!" She said, walking to the field. Thorn fed all three of his PokeFamily an Oran Berry and a bit of Chesto Berry.

"Thank you, Leader." Thorn thanked her. "That was indeed a great battle, and an enjoyable one."

"As such, I hereby give you the Bolt Badge." Elesa presented him with the aforementioned Badge and Thorn grasped it. "Tom, Sentry, Flare... we've got the Bolt Badge."

All of his Pokemon chattered in pride for response.

"Oh?" Elesa said as her Xtransceiver ringed.

"Elesa! It's Clay. I'm needing some help 'round here. Team Plasma, see, off stealing Pokemon and whatnot. I need some help trackin' them down, as there's a right big number of them. Send yerself or some young Trainer down here. They're escapin' already as I'm calling you!" The screen went blank as the message came in. The screen came on again. "The drawbridge will be lowered, too, so don' worry 'bout that. Now hurry up, I ain't got all the time in the world!" The screen went blank again and Elesa looked pointedly at Thorn.

Thorn sighed. "Yes, yes, I'll go and help that old grouch. I've already dealt with Team Plasma once - technically, twice - so what difference does a third time make..." Thorn grumbled and complained under his breath all the way to Driftveil City and the drawbridge, so much so he didn't notice the beauty of it.

Clay was at the end of it. "I've been waitin' fer you! Team Plasma-"

Thorn waved it off. "Yes, yes, I understand perfectly, Team Plasma again, I'll go look. Give your Xtransceiver number first, will you? I don't have the Pokepower to deal with all of them."

The two exchanged numbers. "I'll head to the Cold Storage." Thorn said, walking down south. He looked around and saw Cheren. "Cheren! You are a sight for sore eyes, and mine are aching with pain." Thorn said, greeting him like an old acquaintance.

"You're remarkably fast. What are you doing?"

Thorn scowled at this part. "Search for that accursed, wretched, blasted Team Plasma. Shall we look?"

Cheren nodded and Thorn lead the way as the Pokemon Thorn had went into the pockets inside his trenchcoat. "Into here..." Thorn muttered, slamming the door open rudely, startling everyone in sight, including Cheren.

"Did you need to slam it?" Cheren asked.

"Common Courtesy dictates that, when dealing with villains, dramatic slamming of the door is acceptable, if only in such a scenario." Thorn replied with a slight smirk before scowling again, looking around. Parts of the floor were frozen.

"Time for a make-shift lesson in ice-skating..." Thorn said, running onto the ice and barely managing to not fall as he ended up on the other side. He climbed stairs, navigated the tops of them, before heading left again, Cheren following, and heading north.

There was an open cooler. Thorn walked inside.

"All of you! Huddle around me! I can't take this cold..." Someone ordered as Team Plasma Grunts gathered around the person.

"Wait, what? People? Trainers?! Pokemon are our King's friends! Liberate their Pokemon! Drive those intruders away! NOW!" The person screamed, revealing a Sage in a black robe.

Seven Team Plasma Grunts formed a line and threw two PokeBalls. Three Patrat. Three Purrloin. Three Trubbish. Three Sandile. Two Scraggy. Fourteen Pokemon. Thorn dialled Clay's number. "Cold Storage, purple container, last building!" Thorn quickly said, positioning the screen to see it.

"On my way!" Clay called out and the screen went blank as Clay ended the call.

"Sentry, Tom, Flare, set the stage!"

"Servine, Tranquill, Liepard, and Simisear, it's time to battle!"

It was the seven Pokemon of Thorn and Cheren against the seventeen Pokemon the Team Plasma Grunts had. Thorn groaned.

Before him and Cheren knew it, the fight evolved into little more then a brawl. One Pokemon would duel one, or brawl two, or fend off three while occasionally landing a blow on on. Two would gang up on one, one would leap over one, three would gang up on two...

Then Clay arrived. "I brought my strongest team! Don't normally use this one..." He said, throwing several PokeBalls, revealing a Krookodile, Excadrill, Seismitoad, and a Golurk. All of them were much larger than any of Cheren or Thorn's Pokemon, but the combined team took down the Team Plasma ones.

The Sage growled. "ARGH! This cold is unbearable! Drive off these intruders!" The person pulled out six PokeBalls and threw them.

Cryogonal. Gardobor. Scolipede. Liepard. Watchog. And another Crygonal. "DRIVE OFF THOSE INTRUDERS!" The person screamed. "I, ZINZOLIN, COMMAND YOU TOO!" The person's name was Zinzolin. And Arceus, he could screech loudly.

"Flare, Sentry, take on the Cryogonal!"

"Simisear, aid Flare and Sentry! Servine, take on the Watchog!"

However, the Grunts sent out even more Pokemon. Two Trubbish. Two Sandile. Two Lillipup. Two Patrat. Two Scraggy. Two Purrloin.

All of the people fighting Team Plasma snarled. "Krookodile, take on the Scolipede and Gardobor! You too, Golurk. Excadrill, take on the Lillipup and Patrat!"

"Liepard, fight the Purrloin and other Liepard!"

It was chaos. The fight was so loud that it echoed out in Driftveil City and even faint smashes were heard in Nimbasa.

Eventually, all of Clay's Pokemon except Seismitoad were left standing, as did Tom, and Cheren's Servine and Simisear.

"I'm afraid you all are under arrest." Clay said, revealing a Driftveil Law Enforcement Badge. The Plasma Grunts and Sage Zinzolin returned their Pokemon to the PokeBalls. "You all will follow me to the Gym." Clay said, and he lead them out, his Pokemon, revived, following him, snarling at the grunts and Zinzolin as guards.

"Arceus, that was a pain! I've got a splitting headache from Zinzolin's constant screeching, and the banging, roaring, and smashing of Pokemon didn't help." Thorn tossed Sitrus Berries to his Pokemon and took them to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"Your Pokemon are in perfect health!" Nurse Joy bowed as Sentry, Tom, and Flare leaped at him.

"Thank you, Nurse."

"There's one bed available." Nurse Joy pointed down the hallway.

"Thank you again, Nurse Joy." Thorn yawned and went to sleep.

It had been a long, arduous, and laborious day, inwhich he fought Team Plasma, Team Plasma's King, and Team Plasma again, plus Sage Zinzolin, and there was insurmountable damage caused to the Cold Storage. It was Thorn's hope for the day that his ears weren't damaged.


	17. Against King of Mines Clay!

**Thorn Chronicles: Unova Adventure**

**Episode Seventeen: Against King of Mines Clay  
**

Before battling Clay, Thorn decided to train Sentry, Tom and Flare on Route Six. Flare soon learned Ember and then Flame Charge, as well as Tackle and Quick Attack.

It took a week before Flare was up to the same level as Tom and Sentry.

* * *

Thorn observed himself in the mirror. It had been a month and two weeks since his journey had began. And Arceus, he was still tired. Training, dealing with Team Plasma... He nearly thought he saw a few gray hairs.

Thorn yawned. Dark rings were forming under his eyes, which seemed to be more sunken into his face, making his eyes shadowed by his forehead.

"Arceus, I'd say I'm too old for this, but I'm not even twenty..." Thorn mumbled, his Pokemon next to him.

_That Team Plasma certainly isn't helping. _Tom muttered angrily.

Sentry nodded in agreement. _Yes. Team Plamsa's despicable. But... for the King of them, N's alright. _

Flare cocked her head to the right. _He's an innocent. He's both a victim and a culprit. He's completely innocent. He doesn't know that Team Plasma is so wicked, he must think they're all doing the right thing... __He's an innocent._ Flare repeated.

"They're making all the wrong choices. It's hard to blame N, of course, but his followers - and Sages - are not doing good."

_But their abilities are exemplary. _Sentry responded. _If the right people don't step up, it's very well possible that Team Plasma may succeed._

Thorn put the mirror away in his bag. He and his Pokemon were relaxing for the day, a bit of rest after the Plasma Affair.

Thorn nodded. "They follow their ideals, using half-truths and partial lies. I would know, I have an affinity for truths. If someone is lieing to me... I can detect it... immediately."

_Still! Fighting them is enjoyable, and good training for all of us. _Tom said, happily.

Flare smirked, eyes narrowed, as she exhaled, a few embers coming from her snout. _Yes! They're strong, powerful, have fair ability, they're excellent to fight. _Flare frowned then. _But, yes, they do not make the right choices, always following their ideals. But they're not what's best for everyone. _

_It is their abilities that define them. _Sentry said in a conclusive manner.

Thorn shook his head. "No. It is our decisions, our truths... our ideals... our words, and our actions, that define who and what we are, much moreso than ability."

Flare nodded. _Indeed. But their ideals and decisions show nothing good, and their words and filled with half-lies and partial-truths. _

Tom shook his head to the positive in agreement. _Especially that Ghetsis character. I'm not always a good judge of character..._

"You can say that again." Thorn snorted.

_...but he is just pure evil. He radiates confidence. And yet... there's something about the confidence, the air of complete control that seems forced. Like it's just a mask, a facade, a scam, a swindle, and a lie. _

"Too true." Thorn responded. "Intense evil... Is it but a veil? A veneer for something even darker and more penetrating to the soul?"

Sentry scoffed. _Why do you doubt yourself? You've never been wrong about things, and when you don't know something, you can't be wrong about it, because you never guessed it! _

Thorn shook his head. "Luck only lasts so long."

_So! When are we fighting that man? The Gym Leader? Porcelain, was it?_

Thorn snorted loudly. "Porcelain, Tom? No, his name is Clay."

Tom shrugged. _Whatever. Either one is used to make things. Let's go to the Gym!_

"We're going tomorrow, Tom?"

_Pih! This day has been only semi-enjoyable. I want to get fighting!_ Tom insisted.

Thorn sighed. _Alright_ then.

* * *

So Thorn headed to the Gym... only to see Ghetsis, Clay, various Grunts, and Zinzolin the Screecher.

"Clay. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ghetsis voice was more slippery then a barrel of oil. "I am Ghetsis, of Team Plasma. I've come to pick up my associates in your care."

Clay hardened his eyes. "I don' need no thanks. Yer fellows were trying to steal some Trainer's Pokemon."

"What's this? There's been a misunderstanding. We do not steal, or thieve, we liberate the Pokemon from foolish, wicked Trainers."

"That sounds jus' delightful." Clay said sarcastically. "I may not talk real pretty, but at leas' I'm an honest man. You talk real nice and all, but it sounds to mine ears like yer lieing. Tell me plain in layman's terms, what are yeh trying to do?"

"I could do many horrible things to you, your Gym, and your business, Clay. Team Plasma also has an interest in Driftveil City. And our members go beyond this city... Recede my associates, and all will be forgotten."

"...Hrmph." Clay's voice lost its normal accent. "You're a slippery man and a dangerous one, Ghetsis. I reckon you've won this fight. Take these idiots and get lost."

Ghetsis only smiled. "Your grasp of the situation is outstanding. A business decision worthy of the man called the King of Mines."

"Ghetsis... thank you..." Zinzolin told him.

"Not an issue. We are both servants of the King and one of Seven Sages, are we not?" Ghetsis raised his voice. "Very well. We are leaving." Ghetsis turned, seeing Thorn.

"Shadelock. Why am I nor surprised to find you. And of course it must have been your interference." Ghetsis was not happy.

Thorn's face was devoid of emotion. "Very nice to see you too. Thanks for the... _warm reception._" Thorn told him sarcastically.

"Do not interfere again..." Ghetsis told him before leaving.

Thorn, Sentry, Tom, Flare, and Clay watched him leave. "Yeh've got a history with Team Plasma or somethin' or another?"

Thorn nodded.

"Anyhoo, I'll get the television crew ready. I'm assumin' yer here fer a Gym Battle? Yeh've got one."

Both of them walked into the Gym.

"This will be a Three-Pokemon Single Battle match between Leader Clay Yakone of Driftveil City and Challenger Thorn Shadelock of Spissarus Town. Trainers, choose your first Pokemon and let the battle... begin!" The referee waved a gray flag.

"Tom, set the stage for victory!" Tom jumped off his right shoulder onto the field.

"Excadrill, yer fight!" Clay threw a PokeBall, releasing an Excadrill.

"Ex..." The Pokemon said, waving its claws threateningly.

"Mien..." Tom snarled menacingly.

"Tom, start it off with Punch!" Thorn called out and Tom leaped towards Excadrill, fist out to punch it in the stomach.

"Defend yerself!" Clay ordered and the Excadrill put its metal claws together, shielding itself. "Now use Bulldoze!" Excadrill jumped into the air, putting its claws together with the metal on its head and leaped down, spinning into the earth.

"Foo?" Tom questioned, looking around. The ground underneath him rumbled for a few seconds "Mienfoo?!" before collapsing, dropping Tom several feet. Excadrill reappeared back up their out of the same hole.

"Mien!" It said angrily, scurrying to climb out. Clay saw a successful tactic - and Thorn saw a way around it.

"Tom... use Focus Punch." Thorn ordered calmly.

"Foo?" Tom turned to him, looking at him questioningly. Thorn smiled encouragingly. "Trust me on this. Focus Punch." Thorn repeated. Tom nodded and began to Focus.

"Bulldoze again!" Clay ordered, but had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that the challenger had a strategy.

Excadrill again jumped into the air, attaching the metal parts, and spinning into the Earth. The ground under Tom rumbled. _Perfect._ Thorn thought.

_You have a strategy, don't you? _ Flare asked him. Thorn nodded, scratching Flare's head. "Tom! Jump!" Thorn ordered and jumped - surprising the Excadrill who came out of the Earth, removing its claws. "Now! Onto the offensive!" Thorn ordered and Mienfoo used Focus Punch right in Excadrill's stomach.

"Kadrill!" It cried out.

"Excellent move! We didn' see dat one comin!" Clay said. "But we're givin' it all we got! Excadrill, use Slash!"

"Drill!" It called out, pressing its claws as energy extended them. The Subterrene Pokemon than brutally Slashed Tom, right in the face. "Mienfoo!"

"Tom! Don't let up! Brick Break!" Thorn called out and the Mienfoo leaped, striking Excadrill right in the stomach again, knocking it out.

"Great work, Excadrill." Clay returned the Pokemon to its PokeBall.

"The first battle goes to Mienfoo and Thorn. Leader, choose your next Pokemon, and allow the next battle to begin!" The referee waved a white flag, signalling Thorn's victory, then a gray flag, for the match.

"Yer fight, Palpitoad!" Clay threw the PokeBall, releasing the Pokemon.

"Tom, switch out! Sentry, onto the field with you!" Thorn said, as Tom leaped into one of the pockets and Sentry leaped off his left shoulder.

"Tret!" The Scout Pokemon smirked at Palpitoad, who seemed to get angry.

Thorn smirked. Palpitoad seemed easy to anger... "Sentry, use Taunt!" Thorn ordered and Sentry leaped to one side, sticking out it's tongue, paws in ears. "Palp!" The Vibration Pokemon said angrily.

"Taunt again!" Sentry leaped to another side and this time turned its back, bent down, and shook his large tail at the Palpitoad, taunting. "Sentret, sentret, sen sen sentret!"

"Pitoad!" It said angrily, trying to charge and Sentry, who jumped out of the way. "Let's see..." Thorn thought a moment as Sentry taunted the Palpitoad even more. "Brick Break!" Thorn ordered and Sentry leaped, bringing down his paw onto the Vibration Pokemon.

"Palpitoad!" It said in pain. "Snap out of it, Palpitoad! Ignore it's tauntings! Get yer head back in the game!" Clay called and Palpitoad shook itself a bit, narrowing its eyes. "Now, use Mud Shot!" Clay ordered.

Palpitoad opened its mouth and a blast of messy, brown, muddy water his Sentry. It hurt him a bit, but Sentry was more worried as to the condition of his fur. "Sentret..." _My fur..._

Thorn rolled his eyes. "You can get a good cleaning later, Sentry. Swift Tail!" It was another combination move, of Swift and Iron Tail. Sentry leaped as stars of energy gathered around its metallic tail... which promptly slammed into Palpitoad, stars crashing and shattering into it.

"Toad!" It cried before fainting.

"Great work, Palpitoad."

"The second battle goes to Sentret and Thorn! Leader, choose your next Pokemon and let the third battle begin!" A white flag was waved for Thorn's victory, than a gray one for the next battle.

"Yer fight, Krokorok!" A Pokeball released the Desert Croc Pokemon.

"Come back, Sentry! Flare, it's your offensive!" Flare leaped out of her pocket and snarled at the Krokorok, who merely looked away snobbishly.

"Tepig!" Flare exclaimed.

"Rok." Krokorok turned his head away from her. Flare stomped angrily. "Flare, use Head Smash!" Thorn immediately called.

"Use Dig to dodge it!" Clay called out and Krokorok leaped into one of the holes Excadrill made. "Follow him!" Thorn called out and Flare leaped down into the hole, following the Krokorok. "Heat Crash!" Thorn called out and there was an explosion from under them.

An unconscious Krokorok and a barely conscious Flare were there. The explosion knocked off the layer of dirt.

"I don't think anyone expected that. This battle goes to Tepig and Thorn! Thorn is victorious."

Thorn walked to the field, feeding Flare a Sitrus Berry. "An excellent match, Clay."

"I fergot, I never thanked yeh for helpin' me against Team Plasma. That was a great battle. Here's the Quake Badge. The next Gym is at Mistralton."

Thorn grasped the Quake Badge. "Tom, Sentry, Flare... we got the Quake Badge."

All of them chattered in happiness. "I take my leave." Thorn catchphrased and left the Gym.


	18. Chargestone Cave! Sod Off, Team Plasma!

**Thorn Chronicles: Unova Adventure**

**Episode Seventeen: Chargestone Cave! Sod Off, Team Plasma!  
**

Autumn was ending and the tempature was cooling down. Sentry and Tom were spending less time on Thorn's shoulders and more time in his pockets. It all happened in one day when a cold front arrived. Tom and Sentry leaped into one of his pockets (Flare was already in a pocket) and Thorn fed them all a Sitrus Berry, and then ate one himself.

"Ah, Sitrus Berries. A most delicious and sweet fruit." Thorn said, walking up to Chargestone Cave. There was a web there. Thorn looked at Flare. "Flare, would you care to burn this web to bits?" Thorn asked and the Tepig nodded.

She leaped out of his pocket and used Flame Charge on it, charging right through the web into Chargestone Cave. Thorn entered too, staying out of the way as he put on some gloves. The gloves didn't cover his full finger, still leaving part of them open. Fingerless gloves. Comfy.

"Excellent, Flare, you have done an excellent job." Thorn praised the Tepig, who smiled. "Tepig!" _Thanks!_ Flare leaped back into his pocket and awaited the reward that always came with a job well done. This time, it was a Cheri Berry.

Two people appeared in front of and behind him. "Come." They said and rudely pushed him a little way to arrive to N, who was back-turned.

Thorn was too busy to notice. "Hands off!" He shouted, kicking one of them. "Lord N, we brought the one you wanted." Then they vanished, just as Thorn was preparing to dictate common courtesy. Thorn could still see their outline and he grabbed one in the wrist, causing that one to reappear.

"Common Courtesy dictates that you not rudely grab people and push them to Kings! What is wrong with you? Even the most dunderheaded Unovan should know this!" Thorn let go of that one's wrist and swirled to the other one. "Same goes for you too!" He said to the faint outline. "Yes, I can see you. Surprised? Good." Thorn turned to N.

"Make it snappy, my patience with Team Plasma is running very thin." Thorn snapped at him.

"That was the Shadow Triad, then. Ghetsis brought them in to aid me. Apparently, they created the web blocking the entrance here."

Thorn raised an eyebrow, arms folded, tapping his foot. N gulped. It was amazing how menacing someone wearing a dark trenchcoat could become when raising a mere eyebrow.

"You have been chosen, you know. Does that surprise you?" N asked.

"No." Thorn said, his eyebrows crossed, impatiently.

"Of course. Such news would not surprise you. Ghetsis has had the Shadow Triad follow you."

"I knew there was someone watching me..." Thorn muttered angrily, directing a glare at what appeared to be air, but was a Shadow Triad member. "You are pursuing the truth. Team Plasma will be waiting for you ahead. Ghetsis wants to see what kind of Trainer you really are."

Thorn looked at Sentry. "Trainer?" He scoffed. "I'm going to be using Ol' Reliable." Thorn pulled out his trusty large pan. "Starting with you!" Thorn said, striking each of the Shadow Triad, causing their invisibility to disappear, and for them to fall unconscious.

Professor Juniper entered. "Oh, hello Thorn! How are you and what are you doing?"

"Oh, the King of Team Plasma just told me that these three have been watching me for a while and that Team Plasma is waiting ahead to battle me. I'd rather use Ol' Reliable." Thorn shrugged, patting the pan.

"Alright, I don't really see a problem... This place is full of electricity! It's the perfect place for electric type Pokemon! The electricity reacts from one to the other, which causing some stones to float! Anyway, my father asked me to research the Pokemon Klink, which mysteriously appeared here about one hundred years ago. The Pokemon looks like a gear, and I'm researching the origins of Klink." Professor Juniper said excitedly, before starting to look around, examining Pokemon.

"Somebody's excited..." Thorn muttered before beginning to tromp through Chargestone Cave, nicknamed the 'Electric Rock Cavern'.

He headed north, where N went. He had, thankfully, a map and so pushed stones out of the way, heading up a small stairway, (briefly wondering how staircase appeared in caves).

And suddenly, a familiar boy stepped from behind him. "Thorn." He acknowledged and Thorn span to him. "Atticus." Thorn said. "Good to see you. Truely a pleasure. Would it be safe to assume that you have the Quake Badge?"

Atticus nodded. "Yes, it would."

Thorn and Atticus had established a friendly rivalry, which had lead to both of them (Atticus, really) being more polite.

Thorn yawned. "I've been so busy, chasing after Team Plasma all the time. I've battled more of Team Plasma than any other Trainer so far in my journey."

"Would it be safe to assume that you'd like to battle?"

"Yes, it would be incredibly safe to assume that, considering it is very true." Thorn's eyes glittered. "One on one, one Pokemon only, match between our starters?"

"You're on." Atticus smirked, throwing out a PokeBall, revealing Dewott. "Oshawott has evolved... And he's looking for a pinch, or rather a punch, of revenge."

"Sentry, set the stage for victory." Thorn said and Sentry leaped out of one of his pockets. "Start with Brick Break!" Thorn called out.

"Dodge it!" Dewott jumped out of the way, and Brick Break hit the ground, creating quite a bit of dirt. "Dirt-Attack!" Thorn called and Sentry kicked the dirt at Dewott, blinding it.

"Wott! Dewott!" It called out, listening closely. "Dewott has an excellent sense of hearing! You've only caused a slight disadvantage!"

"Or have I? Attract!" Thorn called and Sentry made a cute pose, winking at Dewott, who was unable to see the hearts. "Attract, one more time, to be sure!" Thorn called and Sentry did it again.

Dewott was now afflicted by two bouts of Attract. "Excellent, Sentry! Iron Tail!"

Sentry jumped in the air, energy making his tail like metal, and slamming it into Dewott. "Wott!" It called out in pain.

"Razor Shell! Listen carefully!" Atticus ordered and the Dewott pulled out its two scalchops, running after where it heard Sentry, who began to run. Dewott then jumped and struck down with all its might. "Dew...wott!" It said as the scalchops slammed into Sentry.

"Tret..." Sentry said, before jumping. Dewott had broken out of the Attract state. "Sentret!" Sentry cursed. _Curses!_

"Sentry, use Quick Tail!"

Atticus had seen the move used. "Oh, drat."

Sentry ran around, and jumped over Dewott, creating several doubles, before slamming his tail right onto Dewott's head, knocking her unconscious.

"You won." Atticus said as Thorn walked over to the Dewott. "Sitrus Berry, to heal." Thorn said, letting it chew the berry, healing it completely. "Dewott!" She said in thanks.

"Not a problem." Thorn said as Atticus returned Dewott to the PokeBall. "You did great, Dewott." Atticus turned to Thorn as Sentry leaped victoriously into one of the pockets.

"Indescribable to see you." Atticus said. "But I must be going." Atticus walked away and they parted.

Thorn, now on the raised ground, headed south. He groaned, Chargestone Cave was like a maze. Thank Arceus he had a map. Of course, he soon reached a bridge to another part of the cave, and retracted his thought. It wasn't that maze-like.

However, the Shadow Triad appeared. This time they lead him, no pushing. Much more polite. "There are stairs going down ahead. Team Plasma awaits you there."

Thorn did not knock them on the head with a pan. "Thank you." He grumbled in a most inpolite manner (not normal for him, but those people deserved it). He headed south again, down the stairs, again wondering how stairs appeared in a cave.

He put the map away. Because he now had the easy way to do it: Follow the Team Plasma Grunts. He headed left, then turned north, walking until he saw a Team Plasma Grunt. Which he did. One of them, farther past, another one. They stood motionless, apparently waiting for him.

"Looking for me?" Thorn said in a bored, droll voice. Both Plasma Grunts ran to him. "Yes! And we challenge you to a battle!" Both of them spoke.

"Too bad." Thorn said in the same bored, droll voice, pulling out his pan and knocking both unconscious. "I simply don't have the time." He explained to the unconscious bodies.

He continued down, following the Plasma Grunts, which was a great theory, one that served him well. He knocked out all of them and reached another stairway, which he walked up. More Plasma Grunts, which he knocked out with the pan.

Then another stairway, which he walked up. The only way to go then was south, so Thorn walked there and put the pan away, sure there was no other Plasma Grunts. Finally, he reached N, to his surprise.

"Many different values mix together, and the world becomes gray... It is unforgivable!" N stated.

Thorn raised an eyebrow.

"I will seperate people and Pokemon and black and white will become clearly distinct! Only then will Pokemon become perfect beings! That is my dream and the ideals I pursue. Thorn, do you have a dream?"

"Several." Thorn replied. "Many, many dreams, but three pervade right now."

"You have a dream. That's wonderful. I'll learn just what kind of dream you have-in battle!"

Thorn sighed. "If you expect Sentry, Tom, or Flare to tell you them, they can tell you two of them, but the third only exists in my head right now. But, if you insist on another meaningless fight..." Thorn shrugged as N called out a Boldore.

"Fine by me. Tom, set the stage for our victory!" Thorn emphasized 'our.' "You have the advantage over that huge rock, so start us off with Brick Break!"

"Dodge it!" N called out, but Boldore was slow and got hit. "Multi-punch!" Thorn ordered and Tom began to ferociously punch Boldore. _I'd never lose to a mere Rock-type when I have the advantage! _Tom smirked.

"Dore..." Boldore said in pain as it fainted. "Excellent work, Tom!" Thorn threw an Oran Berry, which Tom leaped and caught with precise skill. "Mienfoo!" He said in joy.

"Return, Boldore! I'm sorry for putting you through that pain." N said.

"You did excellently, Tom. Return, and Flare, onto the field!"

"Klink, your turn!" N threw a Pokeball, releasing the Gear Pokemon onto battle. It clanged a bit. "Klink!"

"Tepig!" Flare said in excitement. "Looks like we have the advantage again, Flare! Overheat!"

Flare closed her eyes and began to gather energy. She grew in heat, steam coming off her back. She began to shake, and then released a burst of hot steam, smoke, and flames at Klink. If it wasn't a Pokemon, it would've melted.

"Great work, Flare! Now return." Thorn gave her an Oran Berry and scratched her head. "Sentry, it's your call!" Thorn said as the Scout Pokemon leaped off his left shoulder onto the field, growling.

"Klink, return! I'm sorry for putting you through that.

"Do you believe that Pokemon battles bond us with each other?" N asked angrily, throwing another PokeBall, releasing a Ferroseed.

"Of course! The natural instinct of Pokemon is to battle. By doing it with Trainers, it's a better way to release energy, and bonds them. Trainers can teach Pokemon, Pokemon teach Trainers, it's a symbolic and hallmark relationship, one that has existed even before the earliest PokeBalls made from Apricorns! Now, Sentry, let's show this mockery of royalty what we can do! Flamethrower!"

Sentry released a huge burst of flame and the Ferroseed, which had a double weakness, was defeated easily. N called his Pokemon back. "How do you constantly manage to beat me?" N asked angrily.

Thorn, who was scratching Sentry behind his right ear while he ate an Aspear Berry, blinked. "Quite simple, really. The bond between Trainer and Pokemon increases the Pokemon's power. You, who always releases your Pokemon to catch new ones from your surroundings, quite simply don't get the time to form any semblance of a bond. The Pokemon, already initiating the bond, and liking the feeling of being powerful - quite honestly, who doesn't? - is likely devastated when you release them. They then have to adapt to being wild again.

"And really, your method's aren't going to make people like Team Plasma. Stealing Pokemon, outright theft, bullying, and ganging up on small children and the elderly?" Thorn shook his head. "Not the greatest way to go about liberating Pokemon." Thorn stood up and Sentry jumped onto his right shoulder.

"Walk with me for a moment and consider my words." Thorn called as N released his Pokemon.

"Imagine, if you will, that you are a Purrloin, abandoned from your family at a young age, only to have some friendly humans take you. Let's say they feed you, bathe you, give you water, and basically act as a family. Let's say that some strange humans that look like freaks steal you and call it liberation. Let's say they throw you, dump you unceremoniously in the wild. That could happen. I enjoy seeing my Pokemon, if they're happy, that makes me happy." Thorn turned to N.

"N. If you really want to help Pokemon, stealing happy Pokemon from Trainers isn't the way to do it. You'll make enemies out of Pokemon and people, and with enemies on both sides of the table, where's Team Plasma? Fighting two virtual armies, surrounded. If you really want to help Pokemon, steal the abused, unhappy, neglected ones. Talk to the Pokemon. Me and you are the only ones that understand them; it shouldn't be an issue. The Pokemon can tell you the truth on if they're happy or not. If they look happy, treated right, and are happy, leave them. If they look abused, neglected, sad, treated wrongly, those are the ones you steal.

"Then you can care for them, teach them that not all humans are bad. You could easily give them to the Day-Care people near Striaton City. They care for Pokemon and they know a kind Trainer when they see one." Thorn turned.

"What's your third dream?" N asked.

Thorn faced the wall. "It directly relates to Pokemon. It can tell me their physical health, mental health, happiness, if they're treated right... it only exists in my mind right now. I call it the PokePercieve."

The Xtransceiver ringed. The screen showed a very fuzzy image. "Where are ya, Thorn? I can barely see ya!" Thorn sighed and walked outside of Chargestone Cave. "Yes, Dad. I was in Chargestone Cave." Thorn turned to N. "Shoo! This is family business." N left.

"Good to see ya! I thought ya might want to be informed of this - accordin' to some scientists, they've discovered new Pokemon!"

"A new Pokemon? Where in the Distortion World could they find new Pokemon?!"

"Scientists have finally bypassed that huge mountain range between Kanto and Johto! They say it's a natural paradise, nothing but undiscovered Pokemon! Scientists have apparently been there fer six months, and not once have they seen any Pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, or Unova! They're calling it an undiscovered treasure trove of information!"

Thorn processed this information for a few seconds as his surprised mind began to work even more. The gears turning in his head could practically be seen turning. Thorn didn't even notice he was in Mistralton City.

"Given that there's 648 native Pokemon... I'm guessing that whatever is up north from Kanto and Johto - and Orre, why does everyone forget that place - so... hundreds of new species of Pokemon to be discovered? And scientists haven't even explored all the forests in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova!"

"O' course, no one's revealing all that's there, and ol' Silph is rushing to get there as always, Devon's taking it slower, but they're still hurrying, less pollutin' too. No programs as o' yet, probably be another year or so befor' they reveal anythin'. Jus' thought ya might want to know." And with that the screen went blank and Thorn looked up, mind swirling with possibilities. "More Pokemon beyond 648..." He said, dazed, before shaking his head and running off.

Thorn bought paper and pencils and began to sketch the idea for the PokePercieve, now having the idea for an index of all the Pokemon in the world, all connected to one network...

* * *

Thorn finished his first rough sketch and put the paper away. He had a Gym Battle to win.


	19. To Finabridale City! Ghetsis Threatens!

**Thorn Chronicles: Unova Adventure**

**Episode Seventeen: To Finabridale City! Ghetsis Threatens!   
**

Thorn approached the Gym and entered. There was Skyla, sitting on a chair, reading a magazine.

"Leader Skyla, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle." Thorn challenged.

"No." She said without looking up from her magazine. Thorn blinked in surprise. "No? It's your job as a Gym Leader to battle challengers."

"My gym is closing. If you want a Gym Badge, head to Icirrus or Finabridale City." Skyla didn't look up from her magazine.

Thorn looked around and saw that people were indeed deconstructing the Gym.

Thorn sighed and walked out. "Great. Just ruddy great." Arceus, life was becoming a pain. Who would've guessed that Mistralton City Gym was closing! He headed across the airplane's runaway to the next route to Finabridale City.. When Ghetsis and the Shadow Triad. And Ghetsis looked angry. Thorn discreetly tapped the sound recording button on the Xtransceiver, to all persons registered.

"I have warned you twice now not to interfere with Team Plasma." Ghetsis stepped closer.

"Yet instead of following my warning, you have interfered anymore." Ghetsis stepped closer.

To Thorn's surprise, they both were the same height. Thorn glared murderously at Ghetsis, who glared back just as ferociously.

"Now you will face the consequences... with your life." Ghetsis stated menacingly.

Ghetsis pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at Thorn's heart. "No one will miss you, Shadelock." He said, before pulling the trigger.

Thorn ducked at the first hint that Ghetsis was pulling the trigger and did a human version of a Low Kick, knocking Ghetsis off his feet and giving Thorn the gun, which he pointed at Ghetsis.

"Please. You don't have the guts to kill me. I am Ghetsis; I created Team Plasma by hand." Ghetsis sneered, standing up.

Thorn smiled. He was using psychological warfare. He couldn't be affected by Ghetsis' tactics. "No. I may not be able to kill you; but don't think you'll be able to get away with attempting to take someone's life. Say good-bye to your leg." Thorn pointed the gun at Ghetsis legs.

"Not my leg!" Ghetsis pleaded.

"You shouldn't have attempted to kill me." Thorn pulled the trigger, and the joint between Ghetsis' left leg was permanently destroyed. "But for now... let's let the world think I'm dead. It will be to my advantage... and your disadvantage, because by this time tomorrow, the television producer for Unova News National will receive a mysterious letter from an anonymous benefactor, holding the information that you, Ghetsis, one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma, has killed me." Thorn turned his back to Ghetsis.

"It's a lie, of course. Just as you manipulate people around you with fancy words, a slippery tongue, partial lies and half truths. And your mask of confidence is just a veneer for something darker and more sinister. I can see through any lie, Ghetsis, any half-truth. I've known all along that you were the real leader of Team Plasma, carefully manipulating and skillfully lieing." Thorn chuckled. "I don't know what goes on in your mind, Ghetsis, but I assure you that Team Plasma will lose in the end."

Ghetsis' eyes widened. "No! I created Team Plasma by my own hand! I'm perfect! The perfect ruler of a perfect world! I will win and get my world I desire! You will lose and die by my hand! It is you who will lose in the end! I will win! I ALWAYS WIN!"

Thorn laughed. "I get it. Your fragile wall of confidence... masking your insanity. You're mentally unstable, Ghetsis. And crazy people never win. The world will think I'm dead and you're the killer... good day, Ghetsis. Your time will come, but for now... every dog will have his day... Enjoy yours, because your time is running out." Thorn then walked away into the bushes, leaving an injured, enraged, and insane Ghetsis behind.

* * *

Standing in front of him was a mirror version of Thorn without the Pokemon. Thorn did the classic cartoon things and they mimicked each other... until Thorn did something unexpected. He knew it was an illusion.

Thorn bowed at the mirror version... and went through. He heard some giggling. The mirror version disappeared, revealing a Zorua. "You tricky Zorua you! Tricky little fox..." Thorn scratched Zorua's head and fed it a Lum Berry.

"Zorua!" The Pokemon said happily.

"Would you like to join me on my journey?" Thorn asked as he tickled the Tricky Fox under the chin.

"Zor! Zor!" The Pokemon jumped.

"You need a name. How about... Poluo?" Thorn asked.

"Zorua!" The Pokemon said and Thorn found he could understand it. _I like that name!_

"I'm glad."

_You understand me? I've only met one person who can do that!_

"I only understand Pokemon who accept me as family. And you, apparently, have accepted me as family. And you know, Poluo, I'll need your skills in illusions. I'm in a situation, see."

"Zoru zorua!" _Do tell!_

"Alright. See, I was just assaulted by a man named Ghetsis, who wished to kill me. He failed, but now I'm going to have the world think I'm dead. However, I still need to earn badges, but I can't have the world know I'm alive. So you can make an illusion to cover me when I'm not battling gym leaders."

_I can help! _

"Thanks, Poluo."

* * *

Finabridale City was beautiful and natural. Flowers, wood was used for all the houses, even the Pokemon Center. It was a great place. Unfortunately, it would never know that the Blue Trenchcoat visited, as Thorn was under Poluo's illusion. It was necessary.

He talked to the Gym Leader, and after Thorn explained his situation, they agreed that Thorn could take off his illusion and they would battle in a private field.

"This match will be between myself, Finabridale City Gym Leader Adiaero Icarus and you, Spissarus Town Illusioned Challenger Thorn Shadelock. This will be a double battle between two Pokemon."

* * *

_"But for now... let's let the world think I'm dead, Ghetsis."_

A lone tear rolled down Thorn's father's eyes. How did Thorn get involved with something so dangerous, so fast?

Cilan listened and shuddered. Thorn could be cruel when he needed to be.

A girl with black hair ate a Leppa Berry. Thorn needed help... and Hayla was intending to deliver.

N listened raptly, frowning. His position had been questioned and evidence had been shown time and time again that he was wrong. Perhaps it was time to change Team Plasma's motives...

In Virbank City's gym, the leader of Koffing and the Toxic's, Roxie rubbed her forehead. So many plots and plans.


	20. Journeys of the Presumed Dead!

**Thorn Chronicles: Unova Adventure**

**Episode Twenty: Journeys of the Presumed Dead!**

* * *

_Previously, on Thorn Chronicles: Unova Adventure._

_"But for now... let's let the world think I'm dead. It will be to my advantage... and your disadvantage, because by this time tomorrow, the television producer for Unova News National will receive a mysterious letter from an anonymous benefactor, holding the information that you, Ghetsis, one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma, has killed me._

_"It's a lie, of course. Just as you manipulate people around you with fancy words, a slippery tongue, partial lies and half truths."  
_

_"You tricky Zorua you! Tricky little fox..."  
_

_"This match will be between myself, Finabridale City Gym Leader Adiaero Icarus and you, Spissarus Town Illusioned Challenger Thorn Shadelock. This will be a double battle between two Pokemon."_

_N listened raptly, frowning. His position had been questioned and evidence had been shown time and time again that he was wrong. Perhaps it was time to change Team Plasma's motives..._

* * *

"As you wish, Leader Icarus. Flare! Sentry! You two are up!" Thorn called out.

"Let's go! Scrafty! And Bisharp!" Leader Icarus threw two PokeBalls onto the field.

* * *

N stood in front of the crowd of Plasma Grunts. He was rather nervous, Ghetsis hadn't returned, and could at any moment.

"Ladies and gentlemen, members of Team Plasma. Thank you all for coming on such short notice." N said, crushing his nerves down. This was something monumental. "I have recently uncovered a conspiracy within our own group."

This sent whispers through the crowd of Plasma Grunts. "Settle down. As you know, most of you were present on the day of my coronation as the King of Team Plasma. Upon that, you swore your eternal loyalty to me and only me." N began to pace.

"What I have uncovered involves Ghetsis." This shook the crowd. "He is not, in fact, the man we all thought he is. I have uncovered that he has been manipulating me - manipulating all of us. To free Pokemon so that we may keep Pokemon to rule the world. Ghetsis wants world domination, and does not care for Pokemon in the slightest. Beyond his veneer of self-confidence, there is an intense, pure evil, and limitless insanity."

N stopped pacing. "I call upon you now. Despite this revelation, we must continue to act normal. Despite his insanity, Ghetsis is a dangerous person. We must all act as this never happened. However, I expect all of you have Xtransceivers?"

They nodded, murmuring among themselves. "Good. I presume you have my number registered on all of yours?"

Murmuring again, mostly affirmative. "Excellent. Take any order from Ghetsis in stride: immediately report back to me on it, once out of range of Ghetsis and the Shadow Triad. This is highly important. Now, however, I issue a new order, our first step of seperating ourselves from Ghetsis. You must only steal unhappy and abused Pokemon from Trainers."

They murmured among themselves again, wondering why. "I am sure you are all wondering why. This is because of another revelation that has occurred upon me. Pokemon are happy with Trainers."

Several grunts began to protest. "SILENCE!" N shouted. The crowd instantly fell silent. "I will give you a situation a friend presented to me a few weeks ago: If you are a Purrloin, abandoned by your family, and taken in by humans, who feed you, bathe you, and care for you, how would you feel if you were ripped away from a Plasma Grunt? How would you feel if your family was ripped away from you?"

Murmurs again. "Angry!" One shouted and the group mostly agreed.

"Exactly. This is why only abused, unhappy, and neglected Pokemon must be stolen. To Ghetsis, we can say this is the first step, a new action that will bring about the understanding of more trainers. Our goal is no longer to liberate all Pokemon, but to care for unhappy Pokemon, and give them new homes with a caring Trainer."

N waited for a few moments. "Is everything clear? Now, we must go about normally, as though the revelations about Ghetsis have never occurred, nor that most Pokemon are happy with Trainers.

"Does everybody understanding the importance of going under the veil of what has been normal? Does everybody completely comprehend how important it is that Ghetsis does not find out about this, nor the other Sages?"

"Yes, sir, Lord N, sir!"

"Good. You are all dismissed. Put the first phase into action." N left the stage and breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Let's start the battle off, Sentry and Flare, with Flamethrower!" Thorn ordered and the Pokemon each let loose huge blasts of flames.

However, the Scrafty was mostly unharmed, whereas Bisharp was hurt more. "Scrafty has a resistance to Fire! Whereas Bisharp is part-Steel type, giving Fire-types a slight advantage! Now, Faint Attack, both of you!" The Pokemon leaped identically to the left and right, before striking Sentry and Flare with the move.

"Flare, use Flame Charge on that Bisharp! Sentry, use Water Pump on Scrafty!" Thorn hoped to exploit the minor weakness of both Dark-types.

"Tep tep tep tep tepig!" Flare charged ferociously at Bisharp, chasing it around the field before finally landing a hit, knocking Bisharp out for the count. "Return, Bisharp!"

"Alright, Flare, Flamethrower on Scrafty!" Thorn said. The Scrafty was jumping out of the way as the increasingly frustrated Scout Pokemon kept sending bursts of water at the Hoodlum Pokemon.

"Sen...tret!" Sentry blasted water at Scrafty. "Tee!" It said, jumping out of the way.

"Brick Break!" Adiaero ordered, hoping to exploit Sentry's weakness. Sentry was caught by surprised when Scrafty leaped at him, landing a super-effective hit.

"Tret!"

"Don't let up, Scrafty! Hi Jump Kick!"

Scrafty leaped into the air and aimed his foot at Sentry and kicked the Scout Pokemon. "Brick Break!" Scrafty leaped and punched the Sentret again. "Brick Break!" Scrafty again brought his fist upon the Scout Pokemon.

Undergoing several fighting-type moves, and being only a normal-type, Sentry was very nearly defeated. However, he began to glow a white light. It flashed brighter, blindingly slow, until slowly receding. Standing the place of Sentry the Sentret was Sentry the Furret.

"Scrafty, attack the Tepig!" Adiaero ordered.

"Furret furret ret ret furret?" _Does this mean I've evolved?_ Thorn nodded to the positive a Furret, who began to jump for joy.

"Back to the battle." Thorn said. "Sentry, let's try out this one! Interference!" It was a new move Thorn and Sentry had been working on. Now that Sentry was a Furret, the move would work even better.

"Furr...et!" Sentry pushed Flare out of the way. "Iron Tail!" Thorn ordered and Sentry leaped up, and brought down Iron Tail onto Scrafty.

"Scraf...ty..." The Hoodlum Pokemon struggled to stand up. It was incredibly resilient, moreso than Thorn expected.

"Sentry, let's try it again! Water Pump!" Thorn called out and the newly-evolved Sentry blasted out water, hitting Scrafty directly.

"Scraf..." Scrafty fainted, unable to hold out any longer. "Return, Scrafty." Adiaero pressed the button on the PokeBall, and Scrafty returned. "Well done, Shadelock. Here is the Gaunt Badge." Thorn took the badge. It was a black X with a dark grey + going through it.

"Sentry, Flare, Tom, Poluo, we got the Gaunt Badge." Thorn pinned the badge next to the Quake Badge. "Wow, I'm surprised. Seven badges already."

Adiaero chuckled. "You're not the only surprised one. You haven't been in the League for six months and you've got more badges than some people who've been in the League for a year! I assume Skyla's trying to close her Gym again?"

* * *

Ghetsis sighed as he rested his body into the bathtub. It was good to relax every once in a while. He would be away from Team Plasma for a while while his leg healed and recovered.

Ghetsis scowled. Shadelock had permanently destroyed his joint. He had a metal fitted, keeping his leg straight, but making walking painful. He got a cane for this reason, one with the Plasma Shield on it.

It was worrying, Ghetsis thought. Shadelock had disabled him, severely injured him, on his moment of triumph! He was supposed to kill the boy, not for the blasted Johtan to injure him. Ghetsis scowled again.

And of course his leaving could allow N to rebel against him. Ghetsis chuckled. What was he thinking? N was completely loyal to him. Rebellious thoughts were out of question. And perhaps without his guiding hand their the so-called ruler of Team Plasma could learn some actual leadership, without him walking N through the steps.

Ghetsis openly laughed. That would be a sight to see. Ghetsis sighed again. It would not do to dwell on the past, when the present needed attention and the future had countless possibilities...

Ghetsis shut his eyes. It was good to have a bath after such a long time.

* * *

"Yep. Even construction workers deconstructing it. And what do you mean, again?" Thorn questioned.

"Skyla attempts to close her Gym every year. Somehow, the Gym remains open. But it sounds like it's serious this time, if there's people actually ripping the place to pieces."

"Deconstructing."

Adiaero waved it off. "Trivial."

Thorn chuckled. "I'd best be off. Poluo, if you would?" The Zorua giggled before creating an illusion over Thorn, Sentry, Tom, Flare, and himself.

Thorn had figured out when the 'Blue Trenchcoat' would make a return. Opelucid City. It created a smirk over his face.

His next destination, however, was Twist Mountain, and than Iccirus City, for the Anniversary. Thorn sighed and his mind flashed back to the day his mother fell into a coma...

* * *

_December 17th. It was a very happy day. His mother, and father, and two year old self had decided to leave Johto to Unova. It was exciting._

_"Hey Mom, what do you think about Unova? Where are we going to live?" Thorn asked excitedly.  
_

_His mother coughed a few times. "Unova's a great place, Thorn. Lots of new Pokemon you've never seen before! We're going to live in Spissarsus Town." His mother coughed again.  
_

_Thorn frowned. "Mom, are you alright?"  
_

_His mother coughed again and smiled. "Just fine."  
_

_Thorn still frowned. His mother didn't look alright...  
_

_His mother insisted on having the window open, and she sitting next to it, so that she could "Smell the Unova air". Thorn insisted that Unova air was the same as Johto air (and Kanto air and Sinnoh Air and Hoenn Air), but his mother just smiled and said he'd understand when he was older.  
_

_But as the plane flew over frozen Snowpoint City on the unusual route to Unova, his mother fell asleep with a common cold. Thorn worried and was thinking of shutting the window, but didn't want to disappoint his mother.  
_

_However as the plane through flew the equator his mother woke up, as the temperature suddenly changed. Thorn feared that the cold was getting worse than a common one - he just didn't know what it was called.  
_

_As they headed south again to Unova the air shifted again, gradually getting colder.  
_

_"Mom, I insist on shutting the window." Thorn said. He didn't care if his mother was disappointed - this 'Unova air' wasn't helping her. With a bit of a struggle, Thorn shut the window successfully, than locked it.  
_

_"Honey, open the window please."  
_

_Thorn shook his head. "No Mom. The heat and cold is changing and it's making you sick. I don't want you sick, so no Unova air until we land at Mistletoe City."  
_

_His mother sighed. "If you say so, Thorn." Her smile brightened then. "And Thorn, it's not 'Mistletoe' it's 'Mistralton.'"  
_

_His father looked over, being in the seat behind him. Dad ruffled his hair. "We'll be there soon, I think."  
_

_Mom nodded. The family fell into a silence, Thorn occasionally glancing worriedly at his mother.  
_

_At last the plane landed at Mistralton City. Thorn helped his mother off the plane. His mother coughed and sneezed. Thorn looked worriedly and turned to his father. "Dad, I think Mom's getting sick."  
_

_His father nodded. "I know. We're heading to a local doctor." His father grasped his hand and he lead Mom to a doctor. The doctor couldn't identify her sickness and suggested going to Icirrus City, through Twist Mountain. They thanked the man for the free check-up and set off for Twist Mountain.  
_

_But it was cold in there, and dirty. When they finally made it out of the maze, his mother could barely stay awake and sleeped most of the day. However, she suddenly woke up and insisted they not go to the doctor, saying she was just fine and needed to attend to the Day-Care.  
_

_His mother was delirious and Thorn was more worried. His mother suddenly fainted and crumpled to the ground. Thorn and his father picked her up and carried her to the hospital.  
_

_The prognosis was not good: "I'm sorry, but she's in a coma. This one is serious. Flying to Unova at this time of year is not encouraged for a reason, most people fall ill to the sudden changes in temperature. You two seem to be fine, but in this hospital's history, this is only the seventh time that someone has fallen into a coma due to the temperature changes."  
_

_They stayed at the hospital for a week after, missing Christmas. Finally, on New Years' Day, the hospital's doctor said that it was unlikely she would wake up from the coma. With a very heavy heart, they headed to Spissarsus Town, in what his mother called their dream home.  
_

_Even Christmas presents couldn't cheer them up. Once the local folk learned of their plight, they donated lots of money to help his mother.  
_

_But they both knew the money would only keep a doctor caring for his mother, and that money wouldn't cure. Ever since then, the local townsmen donated money every year.  
_

_And every year, a week before his mother fell into the coma, they would go to Mistralton City, Twist Mountain, to visit the hospital in Icirrus City. December 17th became 'the Anniversary' in their minds._

* * *

Thorn was leaving early, as it was only the end of November. A lone tear ran down his cheek. As each year past, the likelihood of his mother waking up from the coma became less and less. Another tear ran down.

"Oh, Sentry... the Anniversary is almost here. For a second, I thought I'd miss it. Apparently not... I'm even going to arrive at Iccirus early." Thorn said, petting the Long Body Pokemon.

"Flare... Tom... Poluo... thanks for coming here with me. Without my father, I'm not sure if I could make it to Icirrus without bursting into tears. Dealing with Team Codswallop does that. And of course, you too, Sentry. As far as I'm concerned, you four are all my extended family."

"Zor zorua!" _Happy to help!_

"Furret-ret furret!" _Not a problem, Dad!_

"Tep tepig." _You're welcome._

"Mien mienfoo! Mien-mien!" _You're family too! Don't worry!_

Thorn gave them all a Lum Berry to eat. They were his family. Thorn blinked a few times and realized he was en route to Twist Mountain already.

* * *

The Shadow Triad exchanged glances. They were rarely seperated and had grown up together. As such, they could almost communicate telepathically.

This however was a time that required words.

"Shadelock has revealed many athing about Ghetsis."

"Could it be true? Could he be insane?"

"You saw with your own eyes. Is it right of us to follow an insane man?"

"He saved our lives!"

"That is true, yes. But he desires world domination."

"Would it really be enjoyable to live under the rule of a crazy person?"

"We swore loyalty."

"Loyalty to N, with loyalty to Ghetsis out of gratitude for our lives being saved."

"Besides, without Ghetsis, N is either rebelling or having problems, despite what Ghetsis may think."

"But-"

"Open your eyes! Ghetsis is not sane, he does not care for Pokemon in the slightest!"

"We must either follow N or Shadelock. We are at a crossroads."

* * *

Thorn had memorized the path through Twist Mountain. Getting in and out of the place was simple. Easy. Going through the path every year for 12 years does that. And he had the added bonus of not having to deal with snow and ice. At last, he arrived at Icirrus.

Dragonspiral Tower... Thorn looked up as he walked to it. What a place. He wondered if N had taken his advice to heart. What a magnificant, huge tower. No one had ever been in the tower honoring the Black Dragon of Lighting and Ideals and the White Dragon of Fire and Truth, as far as he know.

Ideals and truth... the two main forces between Team Plasma and Thorn. Team Plasma followed ideals with little care for truth, and Thorn leaned more towards truth, but he still had ideals.

And almost all of them were terribly rude and uncourteous. Except for the Sages (with the exception of Zinzolin), N, and Ghetsis.

Even if one of them had tried to kill him, at least he was polite about it. Except for the latter parts, when his mask of confidence fell, and his cruel insanity revealed.

It was an unwritten rule between him and his father that no matter when they arrived, they only visited Mom on the Anniversary.

He looked at the base of the Tower. It looked worn... as though someone was attacking it, trying to break it.

Thorn left the Tower, and the Team Plasma Grunts came out, sighing in relief, before continuing to attack the base of Dragonspiral Tower. Zinzolin smirked as Thorn left and screeched for them to keep working. Ghetsis' plan was perfect. N would be the Hero Ideals and then Team Plasma would rule Unova, and than the world. Zinzolin let out a small, evil giggle at this.

* * *

The Gym of Iccirus City. Thorn entered it. The Gym Leader was an actor, his name was Brycen, and he favored Ice-types.

"Leader Brycen." Thorn said amiably.

"Let's take this into the private field." The man replied coolly. They entered the private field when Brycen turned to him. "You make remove your illusion, Thorn Shadelock."

"Poluo, if you will." Thorn said and the Zorua leaped once and removed the illusion before laughing. "I assume you are well versed in such arts to be able to see through illusions."

Brycen nodded. "You as well. I have heard your skill in seeing through illusions and partial truths. It is possible you have been chosen as the Hero of Truth."

Thorn's facial expression changed. "Tell me why I'm not surprised..." Thorn muttered to himself. "Well, I presume you are aware of why I am here. A Triple Battle Gym Battle."

"I knew you were here for a Gym Battle, but not a Triple Battle..." Brycen muttered, taking his place thirty feet away on the field. League regulations.

"Sentry, Flare, and Tom, you're up!" Thorn said and the various Pokemon Thorn chose leaped out of/off of their respective pockets/shoulders onto the field. "Work as a team, you three." Thorn ordered.

"Vanilluxe! Cryogonal! Beartic! Remember our training to win the day." Brycen threw three PokeBalls out, releasing the Ice-types.

"This match will be between I, Icirrus Leader Brycen Hashikue, and you, Spissarus Challenger Thorn Shadelock." Brycen said. "Let our battle begin and may we and our Pokemon both perform to the best of our ability."

Thorn nodded in agreement. "Tom, use Sunny Day!" Thorn called for the Martial Arts Pokemon to perform the only Fire-type move it could. Tom created an artificial sun, which boosted the power of Flare and fire-type moves.

"Flamethrower, Sentry! Overheat, Flare!" Thorn ordered.

"Dodge it!" Brycen called, and his Pokemon dodged it. "All of you! Icy Wind!" Brycen called out and his three Pokemon gathered into a circle, back's turned, and released a huge Icy Wind combo attack.

There was no way to dodge it, it enveloped most of the field. Flare managed to get to safety, but Sentry and Tom weren't so lucky.

"Mien...foo..."

"Furret!" Sentry jumped up and began to internally heat himself, full of energy, thanks to the evolution.

"Sentry, Swift Tail! Tom, Brick Break! Flare, Flame Charge!" Thorn commanded.

Sentry began running around the Cryogonal, creating duplicates, while Tom leaped to use Brick Break on the Beartic, and Flare was chasing the Vanilluxe. It was extremely chaotic, as Thorn had to delegate commands to three Pokemon at the same time. He imagined Brycen doing the same.

Sentry finally slammed his tail on Cryogonal, Tom hit the icicle beard of Beartic and had recoil damage as a result, and the Vanilluxe looked droopy.

"Flare, Flamethrower on Vanilluxe! Tom - Tom?" Thorn asked when Tom began to glow with a white light. Evolution.

Flare meanwhile leaped at Vanilluxe to do an aerial Flamethrower, however discovered it was more difficult in the air, and therefore hit the ground. Angry, Flare began to glow with a white light as well. Evolution again.

The white light from Tom receded, however the light from Flare was still blinding. Finally, both lights completely disappeared and in their place, Flare the Tepig was now Flare the Pignite, and Tom the Mienfoo was now Tom the Mienshao.

Thorn smirked. With the evolution into Mienshao, Tom now had an excellent move at his disposition. "Tom, if you would be predilicted to use Force Palm at Beartic? Flare, use Flare Blitz at Vanilluxe! Sentry, Swift Tail on Cryogonal again!"

Tom's arms had a huge amount of fur. He used Force Palm - and the billowing of his fur made a nice, dramatic affect that Tom rather like. Beartic was out for the count. "Return, Beartic."

Sentry used Swift Tail on Crygonal, and the Crystallizing Pokemon was tired and had trouble levitating again.

Flare's Flare Blitz knocked out Vanilluxe completely. "Return, Vanilluxe."

Thorn smirked again. This victory was in the bag. "Now! Triple Flame Finish!" Cryogonal was the only one remaining.

His Pokemon gathered in order of height. Flare was first, in front of her was Tom, and in front of him was Sentry. Both unleashed huge bursts of flames with swirled around, striking the Cryogonal and making some serious burns.

Thorn ran over, having been victorious, and fed Cryogonal a Rawst Berry. "Sorry about that, Leader Brycen. I was unaware of how powerful Triple Flame Finish. I underestimated it."

"Not an issue, as you have healed my Pokemon. Return, Cryogonal." Brycen pressed the PokeBalls button and Cryogonal was converted into energy to be stored in the PokeBall. "I feel honored to be one of the few people to be aware of your continued survival, and even moreso to battle you. Here is the Freeze Badge." Brycen handed the Freeze Badge in Thorn's open palm.

"Sentry, Tom, Flare, Poluo, we got the Freeze Badge." Thorn showed the badge to all of them, and they smiled and chattered in joy.

Brycen frowned. "I feel three presences outside. Come with me." Brycen lead him out of the Gym, Poluo making the illusion once again.

Outside was Cheren, and surprisingly, Bianca. Of course Cheren being there was a surprise also. "Hello." Cheren said. Thorn leaned in and told them both the secret. "It's Thorn, under an illusion. Be quiet about it."

Thorn leaned back and looked around.

"Reveal yourselves." Brycen said and the Shadow Triad appeared, one to the far left, one to the far right, and one far behind Cheren and Bianca.

"Impressive, Gym Leader of Icirrus City." The one on the far left said. "We, the Shadow Triad, are beings of the shadows, not easily noticed."

"Our mission was to speak with only Shadelock, but be it what it would." This one was on the far right. "Ghetsis has a message for you: come to Dragonspiral Tower."

The one behind Cheren and Bianca spoke next. "It is there our Lord N waits for you. Now our mission is complete."

All three of them disappeared and left.

"Dragonspiral Tower?!" Brycen said, losing his cool and calm. "Something is happening and it can't be good!" Brycen turned to Cheren. "If you're here for a Gym challenge, you'll have to wait. We must go to Dragonspiral Tower!"

Brycen and Thorn both broke into a run to the Dragonspiral Tower, Bianca and Cheren rushing to catch up.

They both gazed at it. Cheren and Bianca did too. Another man came rushing up. "Cedric Juniper." Brycen acknowledge.

"I am the other Professor Juniper. The Professor Juniper who gave you two - and presumably you -" He pointed to the illusioned Thorn, "- your Pokedex is my daughter."

"Good to meet you." Thorn said.

"What might be your name?" Cedric asked him.

Thorn thought for a moment. "My name is Juri." Thorn said, pronouncing it like 'jury.'

"Good to meet you, Juri." Juniper Senior replied.

"Poluo, if you would remove the illusion." Thorn asked and he was revealed.

"Thorn Shadelock! Well I'll be!" Cedric said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Professor Juniper Senior, but I have a Tower to scale. Please don't tell anyone of my continued existence, however." Thorn told him and the man nodded.

Thorn was the first to enter the Tower. He was followed by Brycen, than Cheren, and Bianca thereafter. The place was a mess and a wreck. Pillars were fallen, creating the only way to scale, as the ladders and stairways had been destroyed.

The tower shook. The group began to scale the Tower even faster.

However, on the third floor, there were several Team Plasma grunts and Zinzolin. "We'll hold them off!" Brycen told him. "Scale the tower!"

Thorn nodded and continued, ignoring Zinzolin's screeches.

On the fourth floor, there was Ghetsis. "Good to see you." Thorn sneered.

"You as well." Ghetsis said, leaning on a cane. "You permanently destroyed my knee joint, boy. One day you'll get what's coming to you."

Thorn rolled his eyes. "You tried to kill me. You will suffer the consequences, even beyond those that you've already endured, for your attempt on my life, and for your manipulation and lies." Thorn said and headed up the stairs, Sentry shaking a fist.

Finally, Thorn reached the sixth floor, ignoring the Grunts and Sage Giallo on the fifth floor. Though he did hit one in the head with a pan.

And there, standing in front of Zekrom, was N. And then, Zekrom. The legendary Black Dragon of Ideals. Black with red eyes.

"What do you think? This is the form of the legendary Black Dragon of Ideals! The Pokemon who will appear and fight beside the hero of ideals, the hero who will lead a way to a new world!" N said, turning to him, before turning back.

"Zekrom and I will march on the Pokemon League, defeating the Champion! Then, I will issue an order across all of Unova: for Trainers to release their Pokemon! Pokemon will be free and liberated from humans! It will be the last of battles that will hurt Pokemon. A world, clearly split into Black and White!" N turned to him and walked closer.

"That isn't the truth, really. You helped me realize something when Ghetsis tried to kill you. For that I thank you. This show is necessary, however, for him to believe that we're all going under the semblance of Team Plasma's normality. Enjoy this farce."

N walked back to Zekrom. "If you wish to stop me, Thorn, you must become a Hero as well! The Hero of Truth! When Reshiram recognized you as the hero, only then will we be even and only then will you be able to stop me! If you want to protect the bonds between people and Pokemon, find Reshiram and become a hero! It will wait for you, likely, in the form of the Light Stone. Now, to you, I say, good-bye!" N then leaped onto Zekrom and took off.

The gears in Thorn's head finally began to turn again as his mind caught up with his surprise.

"That was Zekrom, wasn't it?" Brycen asked, having watched, with Cheren. "The legendary Pokemon!" Cheren breathed in awe.

"Come. We must go now." Brycen said and they left Dragonspiral Tower in a dizzying speed.

"Poluo, the old illusion?" Thorn smiled at the Tricky Fox Pokemon, who nodded and cast the 'Juri' illusion.

* * *

They gathered in the private field. Cheren, Bianca, Cedric Juniper, Thorn, and Brycen. They were in a heated discussion over what to do.

"I say that we let Thorn search for the legendary dragon!" Cheren insisted.

"It's too dangerous!" Brycen replied angrily.

"How do you to expect to stop me from doing it, or 'let' me? You two have no authority over me!" Thorn broke in, enjoying the argument.

Cheren, Bianca, and Cedric continued to debate until Brycen broke in. "This has gone on far enough!" Brycen pulled out a large device - it seemed to be an Xtransceiver - and tapped a few buttons.

"I am calling an emergency Unova League convention. Gather in Icirrus City pronto." Brycen flipped it off. "All the Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, and the Champion of Unova will arrive soon. Along, likely, with Iris."

* * *

"Roll call." For some reason, the Champion and Brycen had insisted that he be given the title role of speaker. "The Elite Four."

"All here."

"Champion Alder."

"Here."

"Cilan, Cress, and Chili."

"Here."

"Burgh and Roxie."

"Here."

"Elesa and Clay."

"Here."

"Skyla and Adiaero."

"Here."

"Brycen and Drayden."

"Here."

"Guests Cheren Komor, Bianca Bel, Cedric Juniper, Aurea Juniper, Iris Lilia."

"Here."

Thorn shut the scroll that had the list of people in attendance. "Very well then. As per protocol... This emergency convention is called by Brycen, with Speaker Thorn, myself, and is necessary to deal with issue of Team Plasma, and the fact that their King, N, has obtained the legendary Zekrom, and wishes to liberate Pokemon."

Thorn couldn't reveal it was all a farce. The Shadow Triad was watching the convention, of that he was sure, not only that, but directly sending a sound recording of the meeting to either N, Ghetsis, or both.

"Cheren has the table." Thorn said and sat down on a chair while Cheren walked up.

"My idea is that we all combine our powers to defeat Zekrom and N, allowing the people and Pokemon. Making Thorn search for Reshiram could be highly dangerous. It is not possible." Cheren went back to his seat and sat down.

"Brycen has the table."

"I propose that we allow Thorn to search for Reshiram. The legend goes that the Hero of Ideals and the Hero of Truth battled for the fate of Unova in the open, nearly destroying it.

"However, we must consider that, in a location such as the Pokemon League, or any other closed-in location, or a location far enough from the middle of Unova, a battle between Reshiram and Zekrom would not destroy Unova.

"But a battle between Zekrom and Reshiram today will decide the fate of Unova, and the entire world. If Team Plasma succeeds we will no longer have Pokemon. The Pokemon League will cease to exist. Not only that, but the economic damage would be even worse.

"Thousands of people's businesses are based on Pokemon. Pokemon Centers require Pokemon and Trainers to use it to stay in business, and gives several dozen people a job. Should Team Plasma succeed, thousands would be out of jobs. Unova would be complete chaos.

"Allow Thorn to search for Reshiram. This is very near to a war, between Team Plasma and the Pokemon League. Two people are at the center of it all. N and Thorn. If Thorn fails, there are likely plenty of other candidates. I do not like to say this, but if Thorn is a casualty, there will be an actual war. If Thorn fails, I can't guarantee that the Pokemon League will win without the aid of foreign Leagues. Thorn has the table." Brycen said, going to sit down.

Thorn walked up to the microphone. "Well, way to put the pressure on, Brycen." Thorn joked, hoping to relieve some tension. It didn't work. "Ahem. Yes. Brycen brings up several good points, and he is correct. The collateral damage will far outweigh any fictional benefit releasing Pokemon has. I personally support his proposition. The table goes to all." Thorn said, using proper protocol for saying, start a heated argument.

An argument there was. Thorn could barely hear a thing. He let it go on for a few minutes before shouting. "SILENCE! Are we all in agreement with Brycen's proposition? Are there any objections? Do we all agree that the Plasma threat needs to be dealt with appropriately in accordance to Unovan legend? Do we all agree that the only way to fight Zekrom is with Reshiram?" Thorn said angrily.

The crowd of Trainers (and two Professors) mostly nodded and were in agreement.

"I transfer title of Speaker to Champion Alder and take my leave. The Plasma issue has been decided, if there are any other issues, that isn't my problem. I take my leave."

"Wait!" Alder called. "We still need to figure out where the Light Stone is."

Alder was in the unusual position of not only being the Champion of the Unova League, but also CEO, in charge of managing all the Gyms, and all of the Unova League's various properties and facilities, such as PokeMarts, Pokemon Centers, the Pokemon Storage System, various tournaments, Pokemon Gyms.

Lenora stood up. "There is a particular white stone in my museum. I'll take you there tomorrow, and afterwards take you to Opelucid City, so that you can head to the League."

"Thank you for clearing that matter up, Lenora." Alder thanked her.

Thorn yawned. "Arceus, today's been tiring. I think I'll leave and call it a day." Thorn exited, Poluo putting on the illusion, and heading to his campsite, as he could not head to the Pokemon Center, and Poluo needed sleep too.

* * *

The next day he was awoken bright and early by Lenora and they flew on a Unfezant to her museum.

"Here is the Light Stone." She said, pointing to the small stand it was on. "Really, we only kept it in the museum because it was pretty."

Thorn picked up the stone and it instantly felt hot to touch. It was warm. "So you're the hibernating form of Reshiram." Thorn directly told the stone, which vibrated in response.

Thorn put the stone into his bag. "Thank you, Leader Lenora, if you would fly me to Icirrus City? It's... the Anniversary. Family matters. Then you can fly me to Route Nine. I apologize for asking so much of you..."

"Not a problem."

* * *

The windows were shut and it was just 'Juri' and his father in there. Poluo removed the illusion. "Dad." Thorn said.

"Thorn." His father acknowledged and they hugged.

"It's the Anniversary, Mom." Thorn said, a lone tear rolling down his eye. "Exactly twelve years since you went into your coma. And about six months since I started my journey. And now I'm Unova's Hero of Truth, set to stop N, King of Team Plasma. The real villain behind it is Ghetsis. I don't have as much time as normal to stay here. I have to save Unova. If you ever wake up... I'll be able to explain the full story. After Unova, I think I'll head to Almia, and work on the PokePerceive."

"Well, Dad, in ordinary circumstances, I would stay longer, but seeing as I'm supposed to be dead, I have to go." Thorn said. "And head to Unova Route Nine, where I will reveal that I am, in fact, alive. I take my leave." Poluo put back on the 'Juri' illusion and left.

* * *

"Well, Juri, time for your illusion to end and the world to know you're alive?" Lenora asked.

"Very." 'Juri' replied with a smirk.


	21. Blue Trenchcoat Revealed!

**Thorn Chronicles: Unova Adventure**

**Episode Twenty-One: Blue Trenchcoat Revealed!**

Lenora quickly departed after delivering him to Route Nine. There he stood, on the threshold of the city. He turned to someone. "Could you please find the television department and tell them that the Blue Trenchcoat lives?"

The person's eyes widened and he nodded, before sprinting off at inhuman speeds.

Thorn observantly took in his surroundings. Trainers, a few children, some adults, a particular raven-haired boy with a Pikachu - unusual for Unova - sitting on a bend, and television crews starting to arrive.

The reporters arrived quickly. "Mr. Shadelock how did you survive?"

"An anonymous letter was received that you had died at the hands of Team Plasma's Ghetsis."

"Do tell the story of how you lived!"

Thorn waved his hand, the universal motion for silence. "The letter lied, obviously. I sent it myself. But how I survived? That is a secret only me, my Pokemon, and Ghetsis will know." Thorn smiled mysteriously. "I will be departing immediately tomorrow, where I will battle Team Plasma for the future of the world as we know it. Should I lose, there will be war between Pokemon Trainers and Team Plasma. In addition, I recently received a letter from Unova League Champion and CEO Alder Deku." Thorn pulled out a note and read aloud.

"_Due to the recent events revolving around Unova's primary threat, Team Plasma, all Gym Leaders have been called from their stations to the Unova League HQ. As such, all Gyms will be closed until the Team Plasma threat is dealt with. Also due to this problem, the scheduled League Conference slated to take place in Huyansi City is postponed until a later date. Thank you for your co-operation and understanding. Unova League Champion and CEO, Alder Deku._" Thorn looked up.

"Well that's that." Thorn folded the letter and ripped it into pieces, then threw it in the air, where it slowly floated down like confetti. And then Thorn frowned. "On second thought, I will be leaving for the Unova League HQ immediately. I take my leave." Thorn raised up two fingers and departed, leaving behind several stunned television crew members.

He entered through the cross and reached Route Ten.

"Leaving?" He heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Without a second thought?" A male voice came.

Thorn turned around, a devilish grin on his face. "Hayla. Cilan. It is wonderful to see you again. Truly, it's been too long."

"You aren't angry?" Hayla asked.

Thorn smiled. "Of course not. I have no reason to be. You left for legitimate reasons, and I respect them. I welcome you back, I'm heading to the Unova League to fight Team Plasma over the fate of the world." Thorn explained casually, as though speaking of the weather.

"How have you both been? Fighting Team Plasma, I hope? I've been fighting them if they appear at the place I'm at, but I can't be everywhere at once." Thorn chuckled.

Hayla and Cilan smiled.

"Just great." Cilan said. "We've been fighting Team Plasma when we see them. We'd been split for a while, but once we heard your Xtransceiver message, we decided to help you. Your continued survival being revealed, as we were just reaching Opelucid City, too!"

"Lot of luck..." Hayla muttered.

"Well than. We have one destination, Huyansi City, but I don't plan on staying long. I have to head to the Unova League HQ."

"We're with you." Cilan said in response.

The reunited group began to walk and Thorn brought them up to speed. "N is the King of Team Plasma. But he's a victim as much as he's the culprit; the true mastermind, the true mastermind is Ghetsis. I shot his leg's joint, permanently destroying it. He just pulled out a gun at me, after threats, and the moment I thought he'd pull the trigger, I fell to the ground, tripped him, knocking the gun out of his hand and putting it in mine." Thorn chuckled.

"I did one of those monologues, as you heard. Ghetsis may be a master of manipulation... but I, too, am skilled at manipulating. I found out, through pushing, that Ghetsis is not only the master mind, but he's insane, quite literally. He believes he's perfect - but you heard all that.

"After leaving the anonymous letter to the television stations, I headed to Finabridale under the illusion of Poluo, this cute little Zorua."

Aforementioned Zorua giggled. Thorn smiled and scratched her head. "I also got Flare, this Pignite." Aforementioned Pignite leaped out of one of Thorn's trenchcoat pockets. "My trenchcoat pockets are not only large, but strong enough to hold a Pignite!" Thorn said proudly. "Sentry evolved into a Furret, and Tom the Mienfoo became Tom the Mienshao."

Both Pokemon leaped off Thorn's shoulders. "And given that the trenchcoat needs me, I'm rather strong to be able to support the weights of a Pignite, Mienshao, Furret, and Zorua." Thorn chuckled a bit as all of them leaped into a pocket, getting an Oran Berry.

"Yes, you'd definitely have to be strong." Hayla commented. Cilan nodded in agreement.

Huyansi City came into view. Thorn dashed quickly through the city, leaving behind Hayla and Cilan, who had to sprint to keep up. They met up again at the cross to Route Eleven, which lead to the Unova League HQ.

Thorn had only a smile at his friend's plight.


	22. Battle for the Fate of the Future!

**Thorn Chronicles: Unova Adventure**

**Episode Twenty-Two: Battle for the Fate of the Future!  
**

It was an excellent group, and a powerful one:

Thorn, the mastermind. He came from Spissarsus Town to go on a journey, but he found himself caught up in Team Plasma, interfering with them, and nearly getting killed by one of the Sages. He was chosen as the Hero of Truths by Reshiram, and it was now his goal to defeat N, King of Team Plasma, in a battle that would decided the Fate of the Future.

Sentry, the starter. Hatched from an Egg, from Johto, in Accumula Town, he quickly thought Thorn was his father. A Shiny Sentret, and currently, Furret, he has capabilities of moves beyond the normal and is more agile than the ordinary Furret.

Tom, the force. A physical fighter found abandoned by his Trainer in Nacrene City's Battle Club, after getting helped by, and helping, Thorn, they began to travel together. Once a Mienfoo, now a Mienshao, due to it's former Trainer's neglect, Tom is not the ordinary size for a Mienshao.

Flare, the fire. A fiery Tepig found in Route Four's desert, she decided to travel with Thorn. A Tepig, and now a powerful Pignite, she knows several powerful fire-type moves and is a determined Pokemon.

Poluo, the illusion. A kind and tricky Zorua found on the Route to Finabridale City, after Ghetsis' attempted killing of Thorn, her powerful illusions made sure that Thorn could still work about, even when the world thought he was dead.

Reshiram, the white stone. Hibernating, it has chose Thorn as the Hero of Truth, and is currently a white stone.

They are joined by:

Hayla, a girl with black hair, where she came from is not known, but she started with a Munna and constantly sleeps in late.

Cilan, a boy with green hair, he comes from Striaton City, and his starter is not known. He is a Pokemon Connoisseur.

This group was en route to the Unova League HQ. And finally, they had arrived.

* * *

Thorn frowned. "There should be guards here. Team Plasma, no doubt. Let's go." Thorn said, and they headed forth. The statue inside was moved, revealing a stairway down below.

They walked down and into a large room.

Upwards there was a large stairway. "Way to be dramatic..." Thorn muttered and Cilan nodded. Then another stairway. And another. The stairways were huge, ridiculously slow. Until they reached a building, similar to a temple.

Thorn walked in, Cilan and Hayla behind him.

A long hallway, then more stairs. And on the raised platform was N and Alder, behind them more stairs.

"It's over! Never again will Pokemon be enslaved by Pokemon. You are defeated, Alder, Champion of Unova. Years ago, your Pokemon, your partner died of an illness, and since then you have wandered Unova aimlessly... Who knows how long it's been since you've fought at your full strength? As a Trainer who far outmatches you, I will issue an order across Unova. For Trainers to release their Pokemon!"

Alder looked desperate. "Please, I beg you! Seperating people from Pokemon... do anything, anything, anything but that!"

"You and I both put our beliefs on the line and fought with all our strength. You have been defeated. Do not speak another word." N said tonelessly, before turning to see Thorn.

"I assume you've gotten the Light Stone. Good. I've been waiting..." N had on a devilish smile now. "From the ground, rise up, the castle of Team Plasma! Surround the Pokemon League!"

There was a rumbling from outside, a loud one. Then the bursts. It sounded as though a dozen huge buildings were rising up from the ground. Then, the sounds of doors opening. Things bursting out of them...

Those 'things' crashed into the Unova League HQ, knocking down several things. Black bridges to the Plasma Castle. They were large. And indeed, surrounded the Unova League HQ.

"What just appeared is Team Plasma's Castle! My words will resound from the heights unto all below. You must come to the castle... everything will be decided." N left up the black bridge nearest, in the middle.

"Follow!" Thorn commanded and Thorn, Hayla, and Cilan began to sprint up the black bridge to N's Castle.

It led to a large room... with six of the seven sages. Ghetsis was none of them, though.

Zinzolin. Gorm. Bronius. Giallo. Ryoku. Rood. In that order.

Giallo walked one pace forward. "Those in accordance with Fate will be preserved, and those who rebel against Fate perish."

Bronius stepped forward. "When the Way is forgotten, duty and justice appear."

Ryoku stepped forward. "One can lose the forest for the trees."

Gorm stepped forward. "If you make a mistake and do not correct it, that is a second mistake."

Rood stepped forward. "Superior men understand what is right. Inferior men understand what will sell."

Zinzolin stepped forward, the last of them all. "There are not two suns in the sky, nor are there two sovereigns over the people."

They all made a half-circle around Thorn, Hayla, and Cilan. They looked around.

Giallo spoke again. "Well..." He drawled. "If anything should happen to our king, it would be disastrous. It would ruin Ghetsis's perfect plan! Our lord N will undoubtedly be disappointed... but the six of us will defeat you here! And! _Now!_"

A voice with a southern twang spoke. "Really? Ya think ya can manage that?" Clay walked forward. "Still standin', Thorn? Good."

All the Sages stepped back, again creating a line. And again, Giallo spoke. "You! You're Driftveil City's Gym Leader!"

"Hrmph! Ain't just me!" Clay said with a smirk.

Elesa, Burgh, Lenora, Skyla, Brycen, Drayden, Adiaero, and Jemifeur stepped and formed their own line of nine against the six sages.

"So sorry to be late. But, Sages, not only do we outnumber you, we outskill you, outmatch you, and outrank you in everyway!" Lenora said, hands on hips.

Bronius spoke up angrily. "You damn Gym Leaders! You accursed, wretched fiends!"

There was a snort from Elesa. "Ignoring Team Plasma would be a terrible thing for Gym Leaders to do."

Burgh also responded. "Given that you have attacked the Unova League HQ, and given that Team Plasma has caused nothing but problems, and given that you lot are the major forces behind it, and given that you're attempting to separate people from Pokemon, and given that we like Pokemon, did you really expect us to not come?"

"Holder of the Light Stone, proceed!" Drayden cried out, and the battles begin. In the rampant chaos, Thorn, Hayla, and Cilan easily made it out of the room and began to progress through the floors and stairways.

The second-to-last room before reaching N held Ghetsis.

"This time... heh heh... you'll finally meet your match..." Ghetsis said, leaning on the cane. Thorn only smiled infuriatingly. "You will find, Ghetsis, that not all is what it seems, and when there are two masters on the chessboard, the pawns can easily become the most important pieces of the game."

Ghetsis only snarled. "Just go and battle N, boy."

Thorn shook his head and entered the room. "N, my good friend, it has been too long. Has Zekrom been treating you well? Has Ghetsis' power in Team Plasma decreased exponentially? And I must say, that farce at Dragonspiral was certainly enjoyable." Thorn was smiling.

N chuckled. "Perhaps this should be a battle to decide the fate of the world... but given that, as you put it well, if somewhat insultingly and rudely, 'when two masters are on the board, pawns can become the most important pieces in the game.' I'm guessing the masters part refers to you and Ghetsis, and I am the pawn that was - and is - the most important piece in the game?"

Thorn nodded. "Yes, yes, well done. That is... the truth. Well done, my friend, now... 3... two..."

Ghetsis stormed in, looking completely mad and angry. "...Zero." Thorn finished, somewhat dejected.

"WHAT?! You did this! I knew something was wrong, but you?! You! You ruined my plan! My plan! My perfect, well-laid plan! It was flawless! FLAWLESS! Until you interfered!"

The Light Stone suddenly flew out of his bag and began to glow.

"Zekrom, come to me!"

The Light Stone pulsed with a white light, glowing a warm radiance. The energy from the outside seemed to be absorbed into it, causing pulses of orange and yellow, taking energy from the surroundings and converting it to heat.

The Light Stone began to spin in the air, turning faster and faster as white lights and what seemed to be a white cloud gathered around it. There was another pulse of blinding white light.

A white dragon, in a some-what fetal position, slowly spread its wings and legs, opening its eyes, revealing a pure blue incapable of deceit. Finally, it spread itself out, roaring mightily, and then dropping down behind Thorn, whose eyes were wider then saucers.

"Well, I'll be..." Thorn whispered before approaching the great White Dragon of Fire, who lowered its (her?) head, allowing Thorn to stroke it slightly. "Beautiful..." Thorn whispered.

"Zekrom and Reshiram..." Ghetsis also whispered. "They were once one. One Pokemon. Until the war between the two brothers, between ideals and truth. I planned to revive it, so that the hearts and minds of people may be captured, so that I would rule everything, the entire world.

"N was the pawn. I could never become the Hero of Ideals, my ideas were too... malevolent, as to say... so I used N. I used certain people to make sure that he kept his innocence, his benevolence, his good intentions... And it was all taken down in one... fell... SWOOP!" Ghetsis pointed his finger at Thorn.

"Now, you will pay! My Pokemon will obliterate you! They will annihilate you, destroy you, exterminate you! I bypassed the PokeBall restriction... say good-bye to your life, Shadelock, N, Reshiram, Zekrom, the Pokemon thereafter!"

Ghetsis pulled out multiple Pokeballs. "Cofagrigus! Bouffalant! Seismitoad! Bisharp! Eelektross! Chandelure! Gigalith! Krookodile! Sigilyph! Gothitelle! And Hydreigon!"

There was now a line of eleven extremely powerful Unova Pokemon, all of which were larger than any of Thorn's (excluding Reshiram) and likely N's. (excluding Zekrom)

N and Thorn exchanged one glance. "I believe, Ghetsis, it is time you pay for your crimes." Thorn began.

"The only Pokemon that need liberating right now are yours..." N continued. "...and mental therapy as well." N added.

"We have the legendary Pokemon on our side... extremely powerful legendary Pokemon."

"In addition, unlike you, we are friends... a powerful force."

"It is time..." For a daring endeavor, Thorn thought.

"Time for Reshiram and Zekrom to unite as one!" Both of them shouted and clasped their hands.

Reshiram and Zekrom put their paw (hand?) on each other and touched tails. Then their bodies merged into one.

It created a beautiful and deadly Pokemon. The first half seemed to be a mix of Reshiram's left (the leg, and ribbon-like things attached to its head) and Zekrom's right (arm, paw/hand, and some of the head). The second half seemed to be a mix of Zekrom's left (the leg, some of the head, plume) and Reshiram's right (arm, paw/hand, some of the head). A beautiful and deadly fusion.

"NO!" Ghetsis screamed. "That isn't possible! That shouldn't be possible! It isn't possible! How did that impossibility happen?! I'm perfection! PERFECTION! The perfect ruler for a perfect world! How could this happen?!" Ghetsis slowly back up. "NOOOOO!" He roared again.

"Ryoroiem! FUSION BLAST!" Thorn and N yelled together, hands still clasped. Cilan and Hayla watched in awe.

The huge dragon, 'Ryoroiem' (rye-oh-roh-ee-ehm), roared a burst of electricity and fire at the eleven Pokemon, causing severe and massive damage, and instantly knocking them out.

"MY POKEMON! MY TOOLS!" Ghetsis shouted. "Shadow Triad!" Ghetsis yelled. The Shadow Triad appeared... in front of N and Thorn.

"I'm afraid we don't follow insane people." One said and that one, in the middle, disappeared.

"And you are insane, uncaring of Pokemon and people alike." The one on the left disappeared.

"We now follow only Thorn and N." The one on the right disappeared, and the Shadow Triad was gone.

"NO!" Ghetsis yelled again. The Gym Leaders, as well as Iris, Bianca, and Cheren entered. "Ghetsis, you are under arrest." Burgh said.

Ghetsis shut his eyes, seeming to resign himself to his fate, but in actuality, already thinking of new plans.

"Ryoroiem... we know how much pain it caused you." Thorn said as he and N let go of each others hands.

"You may split again, and fly to where ever you wish. We will not restrict you." N continued.

"Now, be two as was meant to be, Reshiram and Zekrom, Dragons of Ideals and Truth!" Thorn said and the dragon split back into Reshiram and Zekrom.

The battle was over... people and Pokemon would stay together. "I believe I'll be leaving." N said.

"I take my leave." Thorn smiled, walking out with Cilan and Hayla.


	23. The Next Decision! To the Almia Region!

**Thorn Chronicles: Unova Adventure**

**Epilogue: The Next Decision! To the Almia Region!  
**

Thorn had decided the next region he would head to was a little known one in the Ranger Union, the Almia region. After some talking, Cilan and Hayla decided to remain in Unova, whereas N insisted on coming with him, as N apparently wanted to see the world, and going with a traveling Pokemon Trainer was only the very best possible way.

N also decided to release all the Pokemon he found in Unova, as they really hadn't bonded with him. In a way, N was starting over.

Heading to the Ranger Union, Thorn thought, would be a nice way to learn about the way they used to capture Pokemon, as well as the native Pokemon in Almia, and of course, a place to work on the PokePerceive.

"N, do you really insist on coming? I move very fast, there's a fair chance that you'll be too busy moving to actually see much." Thorn said exasperated, again trying to convince the former King of Team Plasma to stay in Unova.

N shook his head. "I move fast, I speak fast, we both love Pokemon and want to see the world, I really don't see the issue. I am coming and that is final."

Thorn sighed as he bought a map and began to sketch the rough location of Almia, Fiore, and Oblivia on the map, as it wasn't shown, and the only maps he could find were on the Internet.

"If you insist, N, I am not going to stop you." Thorn said, ready to head to Undella Town to buy a boat, after he collected his winnings from various battles from the Storage System.

Thorn looked at the number of money that showed on his Trainer ID Card. ₮6,321. Just enough to buy a small motorboat, as, unfortunately, there wasn't a single ship that went to Almia, nor a plane flight either.

Thorn was reading the ship listing one last time for a cruise to Almia. And just like the previous three checks, nothing. "Disappointing... not a single ship to Almia, nor a single flight..." Thorn muttered, and brightened.

"Well! I'm going to undergo a crash course in driving a solar-powered motorboat. Hope it's fast, because otherwise, it might take us a while, along with the trouble should there be a storm, or even clouds at that point..." Thorn chuckled.

N blinked. "Are you entire sure that's safe?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

N facepalmed.

* * *

"Presenting... the S.S. Trenchcoat!" Thorn said, presenting the small motorboat as he walked into it. N hesitated, before walking in and sitting down.

"Just pull that string..." Thorn said and N did so, pulling it hard. "Wonderful!" Thorn said as the powerful pull of the string set the engine running. Thorn opened the solar panels.

"N, you can be the thingy-turner. See that thingy? Turn it and it'll change the direction the boat goes in. Turn it to the left, we'll go right. Turn it to the right, we'll go left. Set? Great. I'll tell you when to turn; as I have the map."

"Why can I not possess the map?"

"Who's ship is this and who insisted on coming with me."

"Your ship, and me who insisted." N said meekly.

Thorn mock-bowed. "Exactly."

And with that, the strange duo set off to Almia.


End file.
